It's not easy
by Dreamscometrue87
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter along with all their friends go throught their final year at Hogwarts. How will everyone deal wtih the old and new relationships along with death and destruction coming from the war. Love, pain, action, and so much more!
1. Trains and songs

**A/N: **I know it's taking me forever to get the story back online but i was having a friend read it and notice to many errors. Slowly but surely i will get all the chapters back up. and maybe a new one or two.

* * *

It was the beginning of a new school year and all of the students on Platform nine and three quarters were saying their good-byes to their families. Lily Evans hugged her mom, dad, aunt and cousin Joseph. Her cousin Catarina, aka Reene, did the same.

"You two behave, now." Mrs. Hales said to the two girls.

"Aunty." Lily said. "When do we not behave?"

Joe snorted, then instantly got a playful punch to the arm from Reene. Mrs. Hale and Mrs. Evans smiled in amusement. The two girls said their final good-byes then turned to board the train.

"Hey Kit-Cat." Joe yelled to his sister. Reene turned to look at him. "Be bad." He said with a cheeky smile.

Reene shook her head at Joe and said. "Hey, Joey Bear, be good." He winked at her just before she and Lily got on the train. It didn't take long for the girls to find an empty compartment. And it also didn't take long before Jessi Carmichael and Abigale Bones found them. They sat and talked for a while before Lily stood up.

"Come on, Abby." She said. "We really need to head to the prefects carriage.""In a minute, Lily. We have time." Abby retorted.

"I'm Head Girl! I have to get there early."

"Then go, I'll leave in a minute then meet you there."

"Nope." Lily said grabbing Abby's arm. "You have to be with me to meet the new Head Boy." Then a smile crossed Abby's face. "See, I knew that would get your attention." Abby and Lily left, talking about who might be the new Head Boy.

Jessi and Reene sat there talking about there summer activities.

"My summer was so boring." Jessi sighed. "I stayed here the entire time! I did go to some night clubs here but other than that my summer was nothing compared to yours. Tell me more about America." She pried.

"Oh yes. Do tell Reene." A voice said from the door. _Of course.__ Sirius Black_ Reene thought to herself. _Jessi__ and __him__ are going out for the one millionth time…no it's one million and one, now._ Sirius came in followed by James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, George Cooper, and Derek Madison.

"Hey, cuz." Jessi said to James. "You gonna behave this year, Boger?"James narrowed his eyes at his cousin, he hated being called that nickname, and Remus just laughed. "He better! He made Head Boy this year." Remus informed the girls.

"That's great James!" Reene commented, while Jessi began to laugh.

"_You_?" Jessi shrieked in laughter. "_Head Boy_?! What was Dumbledore high when he picked?"

James rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus' arm. "C'mon, Moony. Let's go before Jessi, here, turns into a banshee." James dragged Remus out of the compartment and towards the prefect carriage. Sirius picked Jessi up and sat down in her spot pulling her onto his lap. "Love, it's supposed to be my job to make fun of Jamesikins."

Reene shook her head, yet again, as George and Derek sat down on either side of her. Peter started to stumble away….

"Where are _you_ going, Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"I….I have….to go…….m-meet someone." He stuttered.

Sirius had a look of shock on his face. "Someone?" he asked. "As in a girl? Bloody-hell, Wormtail's got himself a girlfriend! It's 'bout time, mate. Me and the boys have been wondering about you for a while now." Sirius said barking with laughter.

Peter's cheeks flashed bright red before he ran out of the compartment. "Was that really necessary, Sirius?" Reene said sharply. "He acts weird enough as it is. He doesn't need you and the rest of the Marauders making him feel more uncomfortable." Sirius didn't respond. Instead he just rolled his eyes and continued to laugh.

Jessi hit Sirius' arm. "Enough, Siri, I want to hear about America! So, spill, Reene!"

Reene smiled widely. "It was amazing! I saw so many things, it took my breath away."

"Yawn." Sirius said, faking a yawn. "You're boring." This got him another hit to the arm from Jessi.

Reene rolled her eyes, that was all she seemed to do around the Marauders lately. "I assume you want to hear that I went out clubbing every night, right? Is that what you want me to say, Sirius? That I'm a party girl?"Sirius nodded with a smug smile.

"Yep. Pretty much." He mused.

Reene opened her mouth to respond but then heard something. "…This is where your life begins…." She knew the voice singing that song. Her face lit up.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked, but was shushed by Reene. Then Jessi heard it as well. The girls ran out of their compartment and into the one next to it. All three boys followed. The girls watched and listened to their friend, Nicky Brown singing along to a bewitched record player.

"Remember where we are now. Open your eyes. Let love begin,

Remember where we are now. Oh, this is where your life begins,

Oh, remember, remember. Oh, remember. This is where your life begins."

Everyone applauded when he was finished. Everyone that is, except for George, Derek, and Sirius. Nicky saw Jessi and Reene and smiled. "Oh look what the wind blew in. My back up singers." He said in a teasing tone. The girls threw him a nasty look before running to give him a hug.

"Sounding good there, Nicky." Reene said. "Choir, this year, should be amazing!"

He nodded in agreement. "I heard Dumbledore even hired a teacher just to teach it. No more Flitwick."

"Really?" Reene and Jessi asked in unison.

"That's what I heard." Nicky replied. "Oh, by the way, Dumbledore wants you two to sing just before the feast.""What?!" Jessi and Reene yelled together, again.

"Okay, that's starting to get a little creepy." Nicky said with a laugh.

The girls stayed in Nicky's compartment to decide on what song they were going to sing, while Derek, George, and Sirius went back the other compartment.

* * *

Lily and Abby arrived at the prefect's carriage before anyone else. "Did it say who the Head Boy is in the letter that was sent home to you this summer?"

Lily shook her head no. "But it has to be Remus or Ted. There's no way it's gonna be Sam."

Abby laughed. "You're right about that. But what about Oliver?"

"I don't think so." Lily replied. "He's to shy. He wouldn't be able to take the lead. If it wasn't for Andromeda, Hufflepuff would have been completely hopeless." Abby nodded in agreement.

"So, are you going to bunk in our room again this year?" Lily asked

Abby nodded. "I don't know why I was even sorted into Ravenclaw! I talked to Alexa Wilson, the girl who's been switching rooms with me for the past three years, and she couldn't be happier in Ravenclaw. I think the Sorting Hat mixed us up. Anyway, it's not going to be the same without you living in the room with us. You get your own room and share a common room with only one other person. You're so lucky!

Lily laughed. "Yeah, well, it'll have to wait. According to my letter the Heads Rooms wont be ready for a little while. They're apparently adding to them.

"YAY! Then you get to spend more time with me!" The girls were laughing when the doors to the carriage opened, and in walked Remus and James. "Potter." Lily said with distain. "Remus doesn't need a chaperone where ever he goes. You on the other hand, I can understand needing one."

"Evans, I love how you're always so happy to see me." James replied sarcastically. "And contrary to what you believe, I am not Moony's chaperone. And he is not mine." He added before she could say a word. "I made Head Boy." He said flashing her his badge with a giant smile on his face.

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "You're lying." She said sharply. "You weren't even a prefect, how could you possibly be Head Boy?"

James shrugged. "Dumbledore must have come to his senses, I guess."

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no! This is not happening!" She looked to Remus for help. "Remus, tell me he's joking. That's your badge, right? Tell me this is just another one of James' stupid little pranks and that badge really belongs to you!"

James spoke before Remus had the chance to respond. "Stupid?!" he yelled. "My pranks are not _stupid_!" Remus rolled his eyes. "And I am Head Boy. You can even ask Dumbledore yourself when we get to Hogwarts."

"You can be sure I will!" Lily retorted.

James opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by Remus' voice. "Shut up, Prongs." He snapped. "Lily, let me save you the trouble." Remus held his hand out to James, who just gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" James asked.

Remus shook his head "Merlin, you're dense." He went into James' pocket, pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Lily. Lily read through it and sighed. _Remus__ is right_. She thought. _Crap_! She handed the letter back to Remus, who gave it back to James. Lily looked to Abby for some support but all she got was laughter. Lily threw her hands into the air while making a disgruntled sound. "I give up! I can't get any help here!" She rounded on James. "Fine, Potter, I'll accept the fact that you are Head Boy, but if you fall out of line or you abuse your power and use it as an excuse to mess with people, I swear to God, I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me?"

James' lips curved into a smile. "How can you make my life any worse, Evans? You break my heart every time you turn me down for a date. Which reminds, me what are you doing—"

"Not even in your sweetest dreams or your worst nightmares, Potter."

"Aww come on Evans! You know you like me."

"Eww." She said handing him a couple pieces of parchment. "Here, there are all the passwords to give to the other prefects and the patrolling schedule. We have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow to discuss dates for Hogsmeade weekends." James opened his mouth to speak. "Don't even think about it, Potter."

James turned his gaze to the parchments Lily handed him with a smile fixed on his face, while Remus just sat there smiling. _Back to their usual selves._ He thought.

* * *

The rest of the journey to the castle didn't take long at all. The usual horseless carriages where waiting for the student when they arrived. Abby, Lily, Jessi, and Reene got into one, while the Marauders got into another, looking rather mischievous. "What are they up to now?" Lily said annoyed. "It's the first day back! Can't they at least wait till next week? I don't want to deal with them tonight." Jessi and Reene shook their heads as they giggled. They had heard of the first Marauder's prank of the year from Sirius, but decided against telling Lily. 

"Oh, let the boys have their fun, Lily." Jessi said. "No one's young forever. Plus everybody gets a kick out of their pranks."

"Not everyone _get's a kick_ out of their pranks, Jessi. Especially not the ones on the other end of them." Jessi just shook her head and stayed quiet

Once everyone got to the Great Hall, everything was back to normal. The sorting hat did it's song, the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore did his usual speech. "…Now that that's all taken care of. I thought we could all use a little cheer. So, I have asked two of our seventh year choir girls to come and sing a song for all of us. Lets, all put our hands together for Miss Jessi Carmichael and Miss Catarina Hale." The entire hall burst with applause, especially from the Gryffindor table. The girls came up in front of the teacher's table, each with a guitar in hand.

"This is a song called Do you Believe in Magic." Reene said. They started to play. Reene was the first to sing. "Do you believe in magic? In a young girl's heart, how the music can free her whenever it starts and it's magic if the music is groovy it makes you feel happy like an old time movie."

"I'll tell ya 'bout the magic, it'll free your soul, but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll. If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose, if it's jug band music or rhythm and blues." Jessi sang.

They both belted out. "Just go and listen."

"It'll start with a smile. It wont wipe off your face no matter how hard you try."

Reene danced as she sang. "Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find how you got there, so just blow your mind."

"If you believe in magic come along with me. We'll dance until morning, just you and me."

"And maybe if the music is right, I'll meet you tomorrow, so late at night."

Then both of them danced around each other as they sang together. "We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see, all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah. Do you believe in magic, yeah. Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul. Believe in the magic of rock n roll. Believe in the magic that can set you free. Ohhhh, talking 'bout magic, yeah. Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in magic, yeah? Do you believe in magic?"

Again the hall filled with applause. Dumbledore once again stood up. "That was excellent girls! Excellent!" he said as he clapped his hands together. "Now, let the feast begin." As he said it food appeared across every table.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore was about to dismiss the students when a loud bang came from above the Slytherin table. Everyone's head turned. A large purple cloud was hovering over the table with the words. "We're back and better than ever!" in gold writing in it. The hall filled with laughter when they saw that not only was the cloud purple but all of the Slytherin students were as well.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. The room went quiet. "Some how I knew I wouldn't be so lucky as to get through a first night feast without a prank from our infamous Marauders. Boys detention. And as for the Slytherin table, stay here when the rest are dismissed so we can return you to your natural skin colors. The rest of you, have a very pleasant night's sleep."

The hall emptied but the Slytherins. And on the way out the Marauders were getting high fives and slaps on the back for the first prank of the new school year.


	2. Not so Traditional First Night

On the first night after the feast almost everyone was tired and went straight to bed. But Reene wasn't like most people. On the first night every year, since her first year, she took a walk around the castle just to clear her head and take in all the wonderful sites of Hogwarts. And since everyone goes to bed on the first night so early, there's not many prefects patrolling the halls. Usually it's the Heads and a few teachers. After a couple of minutes of walking around she ran into a familiar face, George.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

George returned the smile. "Hi yourself."

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour, Mr. Cooper?" she asked him in teacher's voice.

"I could ask you the same question, Ms Hale." He replied slyly.

"I can't sleep. I never can on the first night. It's kind of become a tradition for me to walk around the grounds on the first night. There's just something about this place, it's just…it feels so much like—"

"Home." He finished her sentence for her.

She smiled at him as they started walking down the corridor together. "Yeah. That's exactly it. You're really sweet. You know that?" she asked him.

"Nah. It's just a con. I'm really a big jerk." He said with a teasing smile.

"I'm serious. You're really nice. You always seem to put a smile on my face."

"And you put one on mine."

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked.

George shook his head. "No. No, not at all. I mean it. I guess we just have infectious smiles. Better get the antidote, quick!"

Reene laughed. "Crap! I was never any good at potions. I guess we're doomed."

"Hmm I could ask Severus to help out but…..naaaah," he finished. "We're doomed."

"Being doomed doesn't sound too bad. I mean, it could have its advantages."

He laughed. "How so?"

"I don't know. I guess I'd rather we smiled and laughed then be sad and depressed any day."

"I would have to agree completely with that." He said seriously. "So it seems the only thing we're doomed for is some very tired jaw muscles."

Reene laughed hard. "You do know that that can be taken in a very wrong way, right?" She said teasingly.

He laughed. "Dirty, dirty mind!"

"Hey, I said it _can_ be taken in a very wrong way. And besides, growing up with my brother, it's not hard to believe that he's rubbed off on me. He takes everything the wrong way. Even things that you thought could have no possible link to something dirty or wrong."

George laughed. "Yeah well, I had four older sisters. I grew up in an estrogen ocean."

"Wow, I'm surprised you're not gay, growing up with all that estrogen around you…..Wait, you're not gay, right?" She said trying her hardest not to laugh. She knew he wasn't gay but he was giving her so much ammunition to make fun of him.

He laughed and said with his strongest, gayest sounding lisp, "No darling, I'm not gay. Just slightly flamboyant."

She laughed even harder. "You're so strange."

He laughed too. "Hey with all the things that run through my head it doesn't shock me that you or anyone else would say that."

"Hey, do you like to run?" she asked randomly.

"What?"

"I asked you if you like to run. When you said things run through your head it reminded me I didn't do my run today. How 'bout I race you to the Black Lake and then we go for a little swim, huh? You interested?" she asked with a smirk.

He grinned mischievously. "You're on!" he called from halfway down the corridor.

She laughed as she ran after him. "So not fair!" she called after him. Then she saw an entrance to a passageway she knew would lead her straight to the Entrance Hall. _Thank god for those Marauders_. She thought. "So you wanna play dirty. Fine, two can play at that game." She said knowing he couldn't hear her. She took the passageway and came out barely head of George in the Entrance Hall. "Haha!" She said as she sprinted out the door and onto the grounds.

"Oi, cheater!" He laughed as he chased after her. He made it to the Black Lake just before Reene did. He quickly stripped off his shirt before jumping into the lake, pants and shoes still on. "Hmm…saved the shirt…lost the shoes…ah well." He laughed. He sat in the shallows to take off his already soaked shoes. He emptied out the water before throwing them on the ground next to his discarded shirt to dry.

Reene took off her shoes, pants, and shirt. _Damn!_ George thought as he tried not to stare at her half naked body, but fail miserably. _I can get in big trouble for looking at her like this if she notices. But damn, I'm only human!_ He smirked at himself, then watched her jump in and swim up to him.

"You cheated." She said with a smirk.

_Wow, she's really close._ He shook the thought away, and then laughed. "How did I cheat? You were the one who took the passageway!"

She laughed as well. "I only did that because you started running before I even had a chance. And, besides, you're faster. So I made it a little more even." She smiled at him. "I love my logic. It makes no sense to other people but perfect sense to me."

"I must be just as crazy as you are because that made perfect sense to me too." George laughed, then took a gulp of breath before dipping his head back to get his hair wet.

Reene smiled and splashed him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, you're not supposed to tell a crazy person they're crazy? They can go all serial killer on you if you do." She said laughing.

He laughed. "If you were truly crazy you wouldn't believe it, though. You'd just think that the rest of the world is crazy. Crazy, huh?"

"The scary thing is that I actually understood that." She laughed. "I do think the world is crazy, but that means I think everyone is crazy. Including me and…" She swam closer to him. "Including you, too." She said before dunking him under water and laughing harder than ever.

He came up sputtering and laughed, "You clever little siren! You lure me into the water just so you can drown me! That's your plan isn't it?" he yelled triumphantly, barely managing to keep from laughing.

"I'd never drown you. I'm just having a little fun. And just how did I _lure_ you into the water?"

"I can never resist a challenge!" he said with a wink.

"Really? Huh, well I got another one for you." She ran out of the water in her underwear and grabbed his shoes and shirt. "Let's see if you can get your clothes back." She said as she started backing away from the water's edge.

"Oh you so did not do that!" he yelled. "Well, two can play at that game, missy!" he laughed and grabbed her clothes, bringing them in the water with him, holding them just above the surface.

She stopped and glared at him. "No way." She put his clothes back on the ground and put her hands on her hips. George looked her up and down and smiled. "There, yours is back. Now put mine back. If you get that shirt wet I can't wear it. It's dry clean only. And I'm not going back up to the castle in jeans and a bra."

He laughed at the look on her face. "Don't worry! I'm not that evil!" He waded back to shore and placed her cloths in a dry spot. "There, all even," he laughed.

Reene came back into the water. "Maybe." She said. "But I still think you owe me."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"I got a couple of things in mind. But it depends…what can I get away with?" she said returning the eyebrow raise.

"Whatever you feel like darling," he said with a laugh.

Reene decided to take a risk. She swam closer to him and pressed her lips against his. She smiled when they parted. "Okay. Now we're even."

He looked surprised for a second before he broke into a wide smile. "I don't know if that one kiss is enough to make us even," he said slyly.

Her smiled widened. "Really? And just what do you intend to do about that?"

"Oh you know," he said with the air of someone commenting on the weather, "Maybe something along the lines of this." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. She squealed in surprise but was cut off when he kissed her gently.

"I still don't think we're quite there. Maybe just one more." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss. George held her closer molding their bodies together.

"Perhaps it might take awhile for us to ever be even." He said when they parted.

"I like the sound of that. I think you're very right." She smiled. The two of them stayed in the water for a little longer before decided to dry off. They got their clothes on and began walking back up to the school holding hands fingers interlocked. George walked her all the way back to the portrait of the fat lady before he stopped her.

He pulled her close again and kissed her deeply. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said when they parted.

Reene nodded then kissed him again. "Ah-hem." A woman's voice came from behind her. "If you to want to snog, don't do it in front of me." The fat lady said when George and Reene turned to face her.

Reene laughed and turned back to George. "I'd better go in. Lily will have a heart attack if she wakes up and I'm not there."

He smiled. "Yeah, that would be bad. Cause then who would James follow around like a love sick puppy dog." Reene giggled. "I thought the Heads share their own common room and have their single bedrooms."

Reene shrugged. "They're supposed to, but Lily said she was staying in our room for a while. They're doing construction or something. Well, good night. Sweet dreams, and thanks."

"For what?"

"For a fantastic first night." She gave him another quick kiss before giving the Fat Lady the password and going into the Gryffindor common room. George smiled widely before heading back to the Ravenclaw common room.

When Reene got to her dormitory she noticed that Lily, Jessi, Abby, and Kate Lupin, Remus' one year younger cousin, were still awake and talking. Lily turned when she heard the door open. "Reene! There you are! And just were have you been? And why are you smiling like that?"

"I honestly didn't think you'd all still be awake.You spending the night here?" Reene asked Kate, who nodded.

"Don't avoid the question." Lily exclaimed. "Now spill!"

Reene smiled then plunged into the whole story. The five girls stayed up most of the night talking about what happened down by the lake. _This first night of school could not have gone any better._ Reene thought.


	3. Fighting and Falling

The first week of school went by fast. James and Lily were fighting nonstop, which didn't shock anyone and almost the entire school knew George and Reene were dating by the end of the second day. Things were starting out normally

The first weekend of a new school year finally came and Reene was extremely bored. She decided to go walk around the halls and see if she could "bump" into George. With no such luck she turned around and started heading back to the Gryffindor Tower when someone bumped into her knocking her to the ground. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy glance at her then continue to walk away.

"Excuse me!" Reene said as she stood. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? When you bump into someone, it's polite to say you're sorry."

Malfoy turned to face her and gave her a look of pure disgust. "I'd watch that mouth of yours, Mudblood. It's gonna get you into a lot of trouble." He hissed.

Reene rolled her eyes. "Ooo, I'm so scared." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Malfoy smirked. "You should be." He said as he drew his wand. "I don't like being talked back to by filthy little Mudbloods, like you.

Reene took out her own wand and aimed it directly at Malfoy's heart. "Why don't you watch your mouth you arrogant asshole! You think anyone who isn't pure-blood is inferior to you. Well let me tell you something, Malfoy, there are witches and wizards in this school, who are not pure-bloods, who have more power and mores skill than you will ever have. So really…who's the inferior one?"

Malfoy shook his head. "You really need to be taught to respect your superiors. _Impedimenta_!" He threw his head back with laughter as he watched Reene fly through the air. She dropped her wand in the process, hit the wall behind her, and then fell to the ground. "You see, that's much better, on the floor, were you belong."

Reene looked up at him, and laughed in pain. "I h-hope your n-not talking about yourself. Y-you can't even fight me fairly." She said, laughing weekly as she tried to stand.

"Here," Malfoy snarled. "Let me help you." He walked over to Reene and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her almost off the ground, and held her against the wall. She wrapped her hands around his wrist as she choked. "You just don't learn do you?" he snapped as he pulled her head forward, off the wall, just to slam it against the wall again.

"A-app-eren-tly n-not." She choked as she kneed him in the groin, causing him to fall to the ground and let go of her. Reene staggered for a bit while she tried to regain her breath. She looked down at Malfoy on the floor. "You're nothing but a sorry little jerk!" she said giving him a kick to the stomach. He took the kick then grabbed her leg making her fall to the ground as well.

He stood up and pointed his wand at her head. "Big mistake." Reene's eyes kept flashing between Malfoy and her own wand on the ground. Malfoy just laughed. "Don't even think of trying it. I'll curse you before you even reach it."

Reene, forgetting about her wand, stood up slowly, so she wouldn't hurt herself more than she already was. "Then why don't you just curse me already?!" She yelled. "Why prolong it? That's just childish. Is this how you get your kicks? Beating up girls? What, not tough enough for boys? Grow up, you worthless prat!" spat. Her head was pounding. She put a hand to the back of her head to feel the bump and when she pulled it away she saw blood, her blood.

"_Impedimenta_!" Malfoy watched her fly into the wall again then fall to the floor. This time she didn't get up. "You're pushing your luck, Hale. And besides, prolonging it is half the fun." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

Remus, who had just come in from the grounds, turned the corner and saw Reene on the floor with her head bleeding and Malfoy's wand pointed at her. "Malfoy! Don't you have anything better to do then beat up on girls…I never thought you'd sink to that level."

Malfoy turned to look at Remus. "Lupin, why don't you mind your own business. This is a private conversation."

"Well it isn't anymore, now is it?"

Malfoy's anger was rising even more quickly. He aimed his wand at Remus. "This is your last warning, Lupin, now LEAVE!"

Remus pulled out his wand. "Not unless you leave Reene alone!" He said firmly.

James was walking past when he saw what was happening and snuck up behind Malfoy.

"This is not your concern, Lupin!" Malfoy snapped.

"_Expelliarmus_!" James cast the spell and watched Malfoy's wand go flying. "Actually, Malfoy, it is our concern if you're hurting one of our friends." Remus replied while James waved his wand again, so that Malfoy was hanging upside down in mid-air.

Reene couldn't lift her head fully but she heard James and Remus' voices. She looked up at them the best she could for a brief moment, smiled, then everything went black for her.

James waved his wand again and sent Malfoy flying into a nearby wall. "I suggest you get the hell outta here, Malfoy, or me and Remus will personally put you in St. Mungos." He said still gripping his wand tightly. "Now!"

Malfoy stood up and straightened his robes, grabbed his wand off the floor, and glanced at Reene on the ground. "Well, all my fun seems to be gone anyway." He said before walking off sourly.

As he left, Remus and James ran to Reene. "Shit!" James yelled as turned Reene over onto her back. "She's hurt real bad."

Remus checked her pulse. "It's week we need to get her to the Hospital Wing now!"

"Damn it! I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"James! This isn't the time! Get Reene to the Hospital Wing, I'll go get Lily. She needs to be told."

James nodded as he lifted Reene into his arms. "I'll meet you in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Remus sprinted to the Gryffindor Common room but Lily was no where to be found. He did see his cousin sitting on a couch by the fire.

"Kate!" he shouted as he ran toward her.

She looked up at him startled. "Re—"

"Where's Lily?"He said, interrupting her.

"In the Library. Wh—"

"Thanks!" He yelled as he ran out of the common room towards the Library. He found her reading at a table close to the entrance. "Lily." He said, trying to catch his breath. "You have to come quick. It's Reene."

Lily didn't wait to hear more, she grabbed her bag and followed Remus out of the Library. She ran after him as fast as she could, she realized as she was on her way to the Hospital Wing mere seconds after leaving the Library. When Lily and Remus walked through the doors they saw Reene laying in a white bed. Lily looked over her cousin; she was covered in newly formed bruises and cuts up and down her arms and face, and her head had a bandage on it. Lily ran to her cousin as tears started to form in her eyes. "What happened?!" she snapped at Remus, not even acknowledging the fact that James was in the room, let alone had her cousin's blood on his shirt.

James stepped forward. "Malfoy." He told Lily, who turned to look at him, just realizing he was there.

She saw the blood on his arm. "James!" she gasped.

"It's not mine. It's from carrying Reene here. Malfoy attacked her in a corridor on the third floor. Moony found them, Reene was already bleeding." He pointed to the bandage on her head. "I snuck up behind Malfoy, caught him off guard. We got him to back off and leave but the damage was already done… Lily," He placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't back away or roll her eyes like she usually would have. "I'm so sorry. If only we had gotten there earlier."

Tears were still streaming down her face as she looked up into James' eyes. "No, you two saved her. Reene…would've been worse off without you guys. Thank you."

James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder. "Come on, Lils." He said soothingly as he tried to move her.

"No! I'm not leaving her! I'm stay—"

"I'm not trying to make you leave, Lily. We're just gonna sit down over here." He said leading her to two chairs besides Reene's bed. The three of them stayed by Reene's side for about an hour before Madam Pomfrey started shooing them out the door.

"Aww, come on, Poppy." James sighed. "Can't we at least stay till she wakes up?"

"No! Cause I don't know when that will be and don't you 'come on Poppy' me." Madam Pomfrey said shaking a finger in his face. "You, James Potter, have gotten too many favors from me already. Now go back to the Gryffindor Tower and Take Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin with you.

James lowered his head in defeat. "Yes ma'am." He muttered as he ushered Lily out of the doors, and with Remus close behind.

"I'm going to go find Padfoot, Jessi, and Abby. I want to fill them all in."

James nodded. "Sirius and Jessi are probably in some broom-cupboard snogging and I think Abby's in the Library. I'll take Lily back to the common room. I'll see you back there later."Remus nodded and took off to go find their friends.

James and Lily walked in silence, until James broke. "Lily.."

Lily stopped walking and looked up at him. "Why do you keep calling me that? Why are you being so nice? Usually I can't spend more than a minute with you without getting angry or annoyed. Now you're being all nice and wonderful." Her eyes were filling with tears again. "Why James?"

James looked at her, he was at a loss for words. He looked down at his feet while he finally spat out what he wanted to say. "Lily…I…I'm not very good at showing or saying what I feel. Usually I just try and make a joke out of it, so it's no bid deal." He paused and looked up into her eyes. "But you're upset as it is. I'm just trying to help you, Lily." He said puller her to him and hugging her. "You don't always have to be so brave, you know."

"Yes I do." She said hugging him back. "I'm a Gryffindor. It comes with the territory."

He laughed slightly and took her hand. And was surprised when she didn't pull it away. "You keep being this nice to me, Evans, and my ego might just get bigger."

"Like you need a bigger ego boost." She said somewhat sarcastically. "You already back to calling me Evans?"

"Nah, old habits die hard. Come on, Lils. Let's get back to the common room" she nodded and walked with him, holding his hand.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Lily was quiet. Abby, Jessi, Kate, Sirius, and Peter were filled in by James and Remus, and they all knew better than to try to talk to Lily when something was upsetting her.

George, who was sitting over at the Ravenclaw table looked over to find Reene and saw that she wasn't there. _Something's not right here._ He thought to himself. He walked over to the Gryffindor table towards lily but was stopped by Sirius.

"Georgey-boy!" Sirius said standing up then draping an arm around his shoulders, leading George away from Lily. "What can I do for you, mater?"

"Um, actually I was going to go ask lily if she knew where Reene was," He answered.

Sirius looked shocked for a moment. "No one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Oh man." Sirius sighed. "Mate, she's in the Hospital Wing."

"What?!" George didn't want to hear the reason why, so he just ran outo f the Great Hall towards the Hospital Wing. When he got there Madam Pomfrey was in her office. He went to Reene's bed and took her hand in his. He sat there for a while before she started to stir.

Reene awake with a huge headache, and she didn't understand where she was. She looked over and saw George smiling slightly at her and realized she was in the Hospital Wing. "Hi." He said to her.

"Hi, yourself." Reene smiled slightly at him.

"Reene, what happened to you?" he asked worriedly.

She tried to think. "I…I don't know. Last thing I remember was arguing with Malfoy.:

"You have a pretty nasty gash on the back of your head, Miss Hale. "Madam Pomfrey came from behind George. "A good amount of bruises and cuts too. That doesn't come from just arguing. Unless it's arguing with wands."

Reene tried her hardest to remember. "I vaguely remember hitting a wall a couple of times, I think. That might be why my head hurts.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "The bandage needs to stay on another day, and this should help take the pain away." She said handing Reene a potion bottle. "After you drink that I want you to drink this one as well." She said noting the other potion bottle she put on the bedside table. "Can I trust you, Mr. Cooper, to make sure she takes these?" George nodded. "Good. Also you can help apply this to all her bruises and scratches." She said handing him the healing ointment. "I'll be back in a little while. We had a little incident in the Slytherin Common Room thanks to those Marauders." She started heading out the door mumbling. "I always have to clean up their messes."

"You're not really gonna make me drink this stuff, are you?" Reene asked George as s he pushed herself up so she was propped up against the headboard.

"I most certainly am, Miss hale." He answered. "You are my patient now."

Reene scowled at him. "You are so not funny."

"I'm a little funny."

Reene rolled her eyes then downed the potion in her hand. "Yuck!" she said as she made a disgusted face. George handed her the other bottle. She looked at the potion then at him. "Please don't make me."

George smiled then kissed her forehead. "Come on, drink up, love."

She took a seep breath then drank the other potion. She tried her hardest to suppress a grossed out face, but failed. "Did I mention how much I hate medicine?"

George nodded as he started to apply the ointment Madam Pomfrey gave him onto Reene's skin. When she shivered he pulled his hand away. "Sorry." He said. "It must hurt pretty badly." _Malfoy's going to pay for this_. George thought to himself.

Reene shook her head. "No, well I mean yes but, it's just really cold." She said with somewhat of a smile. George's lips curved into a sly smirk. "What are you planning?" she asked him.

He pretended to be offended. "Planning? Why on Earth would you think I was _planning_ something?"

:I know that smile." She answered. "It usually makes an appearance right before or after you steal something." _Well, that's __cause__ I'm a __Klepto_ He said in his head. "Or when you're about to do something cheeky or stupid. So which is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"George couldn't help but smile. "Cheeky." He replied. "I was thinking about how I might make those bruises feel a little warmer.

"Really?" Reene asked. "And what do you think will work?"

George didn't answer, or rather, he didn't answered with his words. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against the bruise on her left shoulder. Reene shuddered again. "Sill cold?" he asked?"

She smiled. "No, not really."

After he took care of her he stayed and talked to her until Madam Pomfrey came back and kicked him out.

"You're going to say here one more night, Miss Hale. And you'll be able to leave first thing tomorrow.

"Okay, thank you."

After lunch Lily came by with Jessi and Abby. "How are you doing, hun?" Jessi asked.

"Better." Reene admitted. "No more pain and the bruises seem to be going away. I haven't missed too much have I?"

Jessi and Abby laughed. "It's Sunday, reene. The only eventful thing that happened today was a bunch of green balloons mysteriously appeared in the Slytherin Common room and when they popped it gave all the Slytherins pink hair and a puffy tail." Reene laughed at that. "See I told you that would get her smiling." Abby said to Lily, who was shaking her head.

"James is Head Boy and Remus is a Prefect! They should know better! And to think I thought he had changed."

"Who? Remus?" Jessi asked.

"No, James—I mean Potter."

Jessi's lips curve into a wide smile. "Did I hear correctly? Did Miss Head Girl, Lily Evans, call James Potter by his first name?"

"Twice even." Abby chimed in. "Something's gotta be going on!"

Lily shook her head. "Of course not!" Reene smiled. This conversation was making her feel a lot better. "He was just really nice to me when I came to see Reene yesterday."

"Really?" Reene sounded surprised. "Tell me more."

Lily sighed deeply and was about to tell the girls it was nothing when a voice came from behind her. "Time to go ladies." Madam Pomfrey said. "Reene still needs to rest." The girls left reluctantly. Right after they left Professor McGonalgall came into the room and walked quickly over to Reene.

"What's this I hear about you fighting Lucius Malfoy, Miss Hale?"

"Professor I—"

"And I don't want to hear excuses, Catarina."

"I'm not trying to give you one." Reene retorted. "Clearly there's no point to when I'm covered in bruises, Professor." She added. "What I was going to say was that my actions were unacceptable but that you should know they were in self-defense. He attacked me first. As you can see, Professor, I'm the only one out of the two of us in the Hospital Wing."

McGonagall just stared at Reene before Madam Pomfrey hurried over and interrupted. "Minerva! Catarina needs her rest. She shouldn't be getting this riled up!"

"I'm sorry Poppy. I'm just trying to get the facts on what happened yesterday."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "And did you get them?"

"Yes but—"

"Then can you please continue this conversation tomorrow?"

McGonagall smiled stiffly. "Of course, Poppy. Feel better, Hale. I'll be seeing you tomorrow to discuss your detention."

"DETENTION?!"

McGonagall nodded with a smile before she departed.

"Crap."


	4. Heartbreak and Compassion

The next day, Reene went back to her classes like normal. But the only thing that wasn't normal, was everyone staring at her cuts and bruises. She tried her best to ignore them. George and Derek were walking into Potions just as Reene and Lily were leaving. George smiled and gave Reene a kiss on the forehead. Derek had to look away. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much to see them together. _Oh, that's an easy one. It's because you like her, dumbass!_ A voice in his head said.

"How's my favorite patient doing today?" He teased as Lily excused herself to catch up with Jessi.

Reene rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine as long as you don't make me take anymore of those nasty potions."

"You made her take potions?" Derek asked, snapping out of his own thoughts.

Reene crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, he did."

George laughed. "I did not. Madam Pomfrey had to rush out and left two potions for Reene to take." He explained. "They were for her to get better."

"Just because they made me better doesn't mean they weren't nasty. I told you I hate taking medicine.

Derek shook his head. "You two are so strange." He said before turning and entering the Potions Classroom.

"Is he okay?" Reene asked George.

"I'm not sure. He's been acting weird all week. It probably has something to do with Adele." George said with a shrug.

"You're cousin? Why would it have to do with her?"

"They had a thing last year and he probably still fancies her. I think she might be dating Michael Torkin, now."

Reene shook her head. "No, Annabelle Masterson is dating Michael."

"I thought she was dating Nicholas O'Dell."

"No, that's Adam Masterson, Annabelle's brother. They're gay." She said simply.

George smiled. "Yeah? I didn't know that. Well, well, well, aren't you just my little gossip queen."

Reene made a face of fake shock. "I am no gossip queen! It's just news travels fast around the castle. And I'd be a social outcast if I didn't know these things."

"And we wouldn't want that at all." George smirked. "The Hogwarts grapevine never fails." He laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be getting to another class soon?"

"Transfiguration, why? Are you trying to get rid of me?" She said making a pouty face with big puppy dog eyes.

George gathered her in his arms. "Of course not! I just don't want you getting detention for being late because of me."

Then it hit her. "Detention! Oh shit! I gotta go. I already have one. McGonagall is gonna be pissed." Reene said as she printed off. George just smiled, shook his head and walked into his classroom.

Reene made it to class just in time. She took her usual seat next to Lily and in front of the Marauders. After class McGonagall asked Reene and James to stay after.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Hale. I assume you both know why I asked you to stay after."

"Yes ma'am." Reene answered lowering her head.

"Actually I don't, Minni." James responded with a cheeky smile firmly planted on his face.

McGonagall ignored the fact the James had called her Minni. "You're fight with Lucius Malfoy did not go unnoticed, Potter."

"My fight!? But—"

"He has been given detention every night for the next month."

"That's not nearly enough." James muttered.

"What was that, Potter?"

James looked up and smiled. "Oh nothing, Minni. Just thinking out loud."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "You two," she continued. "are receiving three nights of detention."

James shrugged as if it were nothing. _Could be worse._ He thought. But Reene freaked. "Three nights?! Professor, I've never had so much as one night of detention, let alone three nights worth. And besides, I was the one that got attacked!"

McGonagall stayed calm even after Reene's outburst. "True, but you still were fighting none the less."

"What was I supposed to do?! Professor." She added quickly. "Let him win? He could've killed me!"

"Miss Hale! There is no need to shout. Unless you want to make it four detentions instead of three, I suggest you stop talking.

"Yes ma'am." Reene said reluctantly.

"Good. Now, Miss Hale, you'll be serving your detentions tonight, tomorrow night, and Wednesday night. And you, Potter, are serving yours on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night. "You'll both be having them with Professor Slughorn.

James smiled. "Minni, mind if I ask who Malfoy's serving with?"

"That would be me, Potter." She said smugly. "All month with me. Now you two better get going before you miss lunch."

Reene and James walked most of the way to the Great Hall in silence. "You got lucky, you know." James said, breaking the silence.

"Are you crazy? How is getting three nights of detention lucky?" She snapped.

"It's detention with Slughorn." He said.

"So? It's still detention."

"Aren't you one of his prized students?"

"What?"

"I know Lily is, so you have to be."

"I guess so, but I don't go to his little parties he throws."

"I know, I would have seen you there."

"You go to them?" Reene asked sounding very shocked.

James shrugged. "Yeah so do Sirius and Remus.:

"What about Peter?" Reene asked.

"He wasn't invited." James said simply.

"So you just abandon him?"

"I never really thought about it. He says he doesn't mind us gong without him so we don't press the matter."

Reene was going to tell James off about leaving Peter behind while he goes off and parties but decided against it. So she went back to talking about her dreaded detention. "Whatever. So why would it matter if I am one of Slughorn's prized students or not? He'll still make me work, wont he?"

"Nah, he's going to just let you hang out and drink Butterbeer for the whole two hours." James answered.

"Really?"

"Yep, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, thanks." Reene smiled.

"No worries." Right before they entered the Great Hall James stopped Reene. "Hey can you do me a favor?" He asked. "Can you tell Lily that Dumbledore wants to meet us in his office after dinner tonight?"

"Yeah sure." Reene answered. "But why don't you just tell her?"

"Well…I'm…uh…trying to give her some space. She seems to be mad at me again."

Reene raised an eyebrow. "What? That doesn't sound like you at all. Who are you and what have you don't with James Harold Potter?

James laughed. "I'm still the same James, just a little more grown up."

"Grown up?"

"Yeah, grown up, you know that thing that happens to you as you get older. When I saw that look of fear on Lily's face when she saw you laying in that bed in the Hospital Wing it gave me a sort of wake up call. It's not a look I'll soon forget."

Reene's smile faded quickly. "I scared her that badly?"

"No. I think it was more the idea of losing you that scared her. I mean you two are like sisters."

"She's my cousin, she has to care."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You two are inseparable. She's more than your cousin; she's your best friend. She doesn't have to care but she does."

Reene looked at James and smiled. "Wow." She said slowly.

He looked confused. "Wow? Wow what?"

"I never thought I'd see the day that James Potter grew up. But you have. You still may be a prankster but you really have grown up."

James smiled. "Thanks, I think. Just don't tell Lily. She'll just think I'm just trying to pull something on you."

Reene laughed. "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"Oh is that right?" He asked, getting very close to Reene, who nodded. "And just why might that be? I like a challenge."

Reene pushed him. "I'm dating George for one thing, and second, you're still crazy about Lily. So stop being a dork and try being this grown up James that I have just met. He seems like a good guy."

"I'll give it a try." He said with a wink, before entering the Great Hall.

* * *

After dinner Lily and James started to head to Dumbledore's office. "Do you know what this is about?" Lily asked. 

James shook his head. "No, actually I was kinda hopping you could tell me."

"Well, we already set all the dates for the Hogsmeade visits. So that can't be it. Maybe we have more duties because of that Voldemort character?"

"Maybe. Come on." James said offering Lily his hand. "It can't be all that bad."

Lily glanced at James' hand then back up at James with a raised eyebrow. "Just what exactly are you trying to pull, Potter?"

"James looked hurt. "So we're back to last names again?" He shook his head. "I'm not trying to pull anything, Lily! Can't a guy try to be nice?"

"A guy, maybe, you, I'm not so sure of."

James stopped short of the statue that lead to the entrance to the Headmaster's office, and threw his hands into the air in disbelief. "Even when I try to be nice, try to be comforting, I get it thrown back in my face. You just don't get it, do you?!" he yelled. "I care Lily! I care what happens to you! That day when Reene was in the Hospital Wing you scared the hell outta me! Is it so wrong to care?"

Lily was frozen to the spot. "What? How did I scare you? You weren't the one crying your eyes out!" she snapped back.

"Exactly my point!"

Lily was becoming more confused. "You're not making any sense! God you're so immature!"

James took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down but failed. He was too heated. "Immature?! I'm trying to make a point here! I've known you for almost seven years, I have seen a lot of emotions come from you. But I have never seen that fear…that absolute fear before. And I never want to see it again! It killed me to see you in that much pain and know I couldn't do anything to make the hurt go away. It tore me apart!"

Lily started at James not knowing what to say. She was still speechless when she heard, "Ah-hem." Lily and James turned to see the Headmaster staring at them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." He said with a feeble smile.

Lily came out of her state of shock and blushed vividly.

"No sir." James said coldly and completely composed. Lily looked at him apologetically hopping for him to turn and look at her, so she could try to tell him she was sorry, but he didn't look her way, he just looked down at his own feet.

"Good. Lets go up into my office where we can talk in private." Dumbledore turned to the statue. "Earwax." The statue jumped out of the way to reveal the staircase behind it. When they reached the inside of his office, Dumbledore motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Please have a seat, this wont take that long." He said as he sat in his own chair. He took a deep long breath before he started. "As you both are well aware, the threat from Lord Voldemort is growing rapidly. As Head Boy and Girl I thought it best to inform you of the new security precautions we are taking here at Hogwarts."

"More security, sir?" James asked. "How?"

"There is only one that you need to worry about and notify the other students of, which is the Apperation band. No one will be allowed to Apparate or Disapparate on the school grounds. But this does not include Hogsmeade, which might lead to a problem.:

"Excuse me, professor." James stated. "But I don't think that many people will listen to that rule. I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but I am telling you the truth." Lily looked at James in shock. Since they had reached Dumbledore's office James had been acting different, _more mature._ Lily thought. _He's trying to prove his point that he can be serious, or he could just always act like this around the Headmaster. I mean he can't get away with acting the way he does with all the teachers._

Dumbledore was nodding. "I agree with you completely James, but that is why I have taken the liberty of putting a protective charm on the castle, along with all the many other that are already in place. It's not just that the students aren't allowed, maybe I should have rephrased it, they physically can't Apparate or Disapparate in or out of the castle or on school grounds. What I need you two to do is make flyers that will go up in all the common rooms letting the other students know this so they will not get all upset and they somehow _lost their powers_." Lily and James nodded. "Lily, now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with James, here, alone."

Lily nodded again and made to get up but was stopped by James' hand flying out and grabbing her wrist. "No, professor, she can stay, whatever you say to me you can say to Lily. She is, after all, Head Girl. She should stay incase I'm too immature for the information."

Lily was fighting back tears as her own word were thrown back at she. She tried to pull her hand free, but James wouldn't let go. "James let me go; you can talk to the Headmaster without me being here. Please." That's what hit him the most. Lily had never said please to him, let alone beg him. He reluctantly let her go.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm so sorry." He said in a hurt voice, almost like he was disgusted with himself for the way he was acting. Hell he was disgusted with himself. _How come every time I'm around her I loose all reason and act like an idiot?_ He asked himself. He just shook his head.

Lily stood there. She looked sadly at James before turning to leave. "Wait a moment, Lily." Dumbledore's voice called her back. He seemed to be trying to decide if this was the right choice. "I think it actually might be in James' best interest if you do stay." Lily looked over at James, who looked like he couldn't care less. She nodded and sat back down in hr chair. "As I was saying before, Lord Voldemort is getting more powerful. He started attacking Muggle villages as well as Diagon Alley." James' head snapped up and Lily gasped. "The Ministry has been sending Aurors out to try and help." He took a slow breath. "James, your parents were some of those who were sent to Diagon Alley this morning. Out of twenty or so, only two of the Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban. The rest fled—"

"But they're okay, right?" James interrupted him. His parents were complaining all summer about this war that had begun and that these Death Eaters were attacking innocent Muggles.

Dumbledore's eyes didn't lie. James new before he said anything. "James, I'm so sorry." He truly was. James was like a son to him and to give him such horrible news was heartbreaking. James stopped moving stopped breathing. "They didn't make it." Dumbledore continued.

Lily looked at James. He had lowered his head into his hands and looked as though he were crying. She couldn't help herself; she got off her chair and knelt in front of James and took his hand from his face in to hers. "James." Was all she could say but it was enough for James. He broke down completely.

"No!" He cried. "It…it can't be true! You're lying!

"I wish I was, James." Dumbledore said sadly.

James burst, she stood and grabbed his bag from the ground and threw it at a wall. The portraits of the past Headmasters scattered from where James' bag hit. He was in such a rage he looked like he was about to run his fist through a wall.

Lily noticed this and went to him. "James!" she said grabbing his hands again.

James fell to his knees; Lily went down with him. His head fell into her lap as he cried. Dumbledore excused himself from the room. Lily held him as he cried. That was all she could do for him.

* * *

**A/N**: AWWWWWWW it's sooooo sweet!!! lol sorry couldn't help myself. I had a sappy moment. 


	5. Detention, Tears, and Masks

Reene walked to Slughornes classroom after dinner and opened to door to find he was having one of his infamous parties. He was right at the door when she walked in, and. handed her a Butterbeer. "Take this and go into the other room." He said pointing to a door across the room. "They boys are in there already."

"Boys?" she asked but he didn't hear her, he was already to busy introducing another student to a rather important looking adult. Reene did as she was told and went to the other room. She shook her head with a smile when she opened the door. "Why doesn't this surprise me?" She asked looking at Sirius and Derek sitting across from each other on couches with a full bottle of Firewhiskey on the table between them.

They both looked up at her. "I don't know and I really don't care." Sirius said with a laugh. "We were just about to play a little game. Wanna play?"

Reene hesitated. "Is…is it a drinking game?"

"No, it's a board game." He said sarcastically. "Of course it's a drinking game. What else is there for us to do in here?"

"Talk, sleep, anything." Reene replied.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you never drank before." Sirius said sounding shocked. "How is that possible?"

"For your information I have drank before and I just prefer not to do it again." Reene lied through her teeth. She'd never had a drink before, unless you count the occasional glass of wine with dinner at a family function.

"Lame, Lame, and Lamer." Sirius chanted, obviously seeing through her lie.

"She doesn't have to drink if she doesn't want to, Sirius." Derek chimed in.

"One drink wont kill her." Sirius shot back.

"Yeah but will it shut you up?" Derek retorted.

Sirius smiled. "Yes it will."

_That's a full out lie._ Derek thought and looked back at Reene. "You up for just one drink? You don't have to but it might shut Sirius up."

She looked at the bottle of Firewhiskey on the table and sighed. "Okay. I guess one wont hurt." She said as she took a seat nest to Derek, who poured her, Sirius, and himself each a shot.

"To short days and long nights." Sirius said, lifting his shot glass up.

"To our last year here." Derek added, mimicking Sirius's movements.

"To hoping this war will end." Reene finished.

"Cheers." They all said together as they clanked the shot glasses together before downing their contents.

Reene made a sour face and Sirius laughed. "After a couple more, you wont make that face anymore." He said egging her on.

She took it as the challenge that it was. "Bring it on, Black." Sirius and Reene began a drinking game to see who could drink the most till the point where they couldn't stand straight anymore. It was safe to say Sirius kicked Reene's butt. Derek sat back and watched, not drinking the Firewhiskey but a bottle of water. _At least one__ of us should be sober._ He thought.

When Reene started to sway she fell back onto Derek's lap, on the couch. She laughed and said, "Thorry."

"Careful there, Reene." He replied. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"Me? Never!" She laughed again. "I'm alwaths the dethignated driver."

"What?" Sirius laughed. "She's wasted."

"Like you're not!" Reene pointed out.

"A little, but then again I can handle my liquor better than you. You're a light weight."

"Why you!" Reene made to get up but Derek wrapped his arms around her waist to hol her still. "I told you I didn't want to drink!" she struggled to get out of Derek's grip but was unsuccessful.

"Then you shouldn't—"

"But—"

"Go!"

"Well, somebody seems to be a bit of a sourpuss today."

"Sirius." Derek warned.

"All right, all right. I'm going." He said as he walked out.

"I could've taken im you know." Reene said.

"I don't doubt it." Derek couldn't help but smile at her.

Reene smiled back. "You ave a nice thmile." She said looking at his lips.

_Uh-oh_. Derek thought. _Not good. Get this girl off your lap! She's your friend's girlfriend! Keep it in your pants man!_ "Um…Reene…"

As if on cue, Sirius walked back into the room. "He said we can go." He said.

_Thank god!_ Derek nodded and helped Reene up before standing himself. "Reene, you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Of courth. I'm right as rain." She said happily.

Derek just shook his head, "Maybe I should walk you both back to the Gryffindor Tower." He suggested. "Just to be safe."

Sirius looked appalled at the idea. "I'm an adult! I don't need no body walking me anywhere."

"And I'll be okay." Reene added.

"Okay." Derek said with worry. "Are you sure? Cause I can."

"Sirius nodded. "Don't you worry about Reene here." He said draping an arm around her shoulders. "I'll look after her." The two of them turned around and left the room.

Derek walked behind them and smiled to himself. _When Lily sees them like that she's going to blame Sirius and tear him a new ass! Ha!_

* * *

Lily walked James all the way back to the common room. It was like walking next to a zombie; he didn't speak and he just kept staring at his feet the entire time. On more than one occasion Lily had to move him to prevent him from walking into a wall. Finally she was able to get him to the Gryffindor common room in one piece. When they walked through the portrait hole they saw Reene and Sirius sitting on the couch laughing hysterically. They both looked up at he sound of the door opening.

"Oh crap!' Reene said before running up to her dormitory.

Sirius looked at James. "Damn, mate, it looks like you got run over by a hippogriff, what the hell happened?"

Lily walked James over to the couch. "I'll let you guys talk." She said as she started to leave and for the second time that night, James' hand flew out and caught hold of her wrist.

"Please don't leave. I…I can't…I…can't…" He said sadly. Lily understood and sat down next to James, who wouldn't let go of her hand.

Sirius became very confused and nervous. "What are you guys talking about?! What the hell happened?!"

Lily took a long breath. "Sirius, there was a fight in Diagon Alley between some Death Eaters and Aurors, today."

"So? There's duels breaking out everywhere. What's your point?"

Lily ignored his rudeness because she could hear the panic in his voice. "James' parents where some of those dispatched to Diagon Alley today. They…" Her voice began to shake and tears began to drip down her cheeks. "They didn't make it. They're gone."

Sirius' reaction was very similar to James'. First shock, then denial. "That can't be right! They took me in like a son after I ran away! How can they be dead?! It can't be true! You're lying!"

"I wish I was Sirius. I really do, but I'm not. Dumbledore just told us."Sirius looked at James again. "Prongs?" James looked up, his eyes swimming with tears. "Oh shit." Sirius said as his own tears began to fall. James embraced his "brother" letting go of Lily's hand. She took this as an okay moment to leave. She went to start patrolling the halls. She needed to do something that would distract her.

After a moment Sirius stoop up and wiped his tears away. "I can't just sir here and cry anymore. I need a strong drink. You coming?"

James nodded as he brushed his own tears away. "Yeah, just let me go get Moony and the cloak first."

"You really want Moon to see you like this? Cause I sure don't."

"Yeah but if we completely drown our sorrows away which is what I intend on doing, we're going to need him to get us back up to the castle." James explained.

Sirius agreed. James walked up to the seventh year boys dormitory and found Remus sitting on his bed reading a book.

He looked up at James. "You okay, mate? You don't look so well." Remus asked.

James grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk. "Nothing am entire bottle of Firewhiskey can't cure." He replied sourly.

Remus put his book down on his bedside table. "Oh. You wanna talk about it before you get too drunk to be coherent?" he asked as he stood up.

"No, not really. I don't want to think or talk about it right now. I just need a drink."

Remus didn't argue or press the matter, he simply got ready to leave. "You coming too, Wormtail?" he asked turning to Peter.

Peter shook his head. "I have plans tonight." He said.

James shrugged and walked out of the dormitory followed closely but Remus. Sirius was ready to leave when they came down the staircase. "No Wormtail?" he asked.

"He claimes to have 'plans'" Remus answered.

"What is with that kid? He always seems to have plans or is meeting someone these days." Sirius said, then shrugged it off.

The three of them got under James' cloak and worked their way towards the one-eyed witch statue. They said the password and one-by-one climbed through the entrance and walked all the way to the exit in Honeydukes cellar. Since they were safely inside Hogsmeade they pulled off the cloak and stored it in James' bag. The three of them made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Once inside they went straight to the bar where a lovely young lady was working behind it. When she saw the boys she smiled.

"Isn't it after hours, boys?" she asked them.

"Rosy." Sirius said with one of his charming smiles. "has that ever stopped us before?"

Rosemerta laughed. "I guess not. What'll it be boys?"

"A glass of water for me, thank you." Said Remus.

"And a large bottle of Firewhiskey with two glasses for us." Sirius asdded.

Rosemerta took three glasses out from under the bar and grabbed a full bottle of Firewhiskey too. "You sure you don't want anything else, Remus, dear?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure, thanks Rosemerta." She nodded and took a pitcher of water from the back and poured Remus a glass. "Thank you." She smiled and left the pitcher on the bar.

James poured Sirius and himself a drink. There was no toast made, no smiles, just drinking.

* * *

Peter ran as fast as he could to the meeting point, just inside the Forbidden Forest.

"You're late again, Pettigrew." Came a slimy voice filled with distain.

"I-I had to make sure my r-room mates were gone." He replied.

"Oh and you can't let you little 'friends' know what you're up to, can you?" said the same slimy voice.

"Shut up, Snape!" Came a woman's voice. "You know full well if they knew what he was doing they'd go straight to Dumbledore. Then we would all be in very deep shit!" They woman wearing a black cloak with her hood up stepped out of the shadows with a mask in her hand. "Now back off! We didn't come here to bicker. We came to finally initiate Wormtail as one of us." She said as five other students wearing black robes with their hood up emerged from the blackness around them. But the other students had their faces covered by masks.

"Bella is right. Are you ready for your task?" one of the masked students asked Peter, who instantly recognized the voice belonging to the seventh year prefect, Sam Moore.

Peter took a deep breath. "I am."

Bellatrix put on her mask and nodded. "Well then, lets go find you a new toy." She said with a tight laugh.

Peter followed Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters. They stayed in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. They stopped by the lake. There was a girl standing under an oak tree all dressed up like she was waiting for a hot date. She was so nervous she was practically shaking. Peter could relate to that, but he suppressed his shiver. "How—"

"Don't worry about it. Now get a move on, or it will be you instead of her." Sam's voice hissed.

Peter nodded and drea out his wand and approached the girl. When she heard his footsteps, "James?" she turned around. Peter closed his eyes and focused on all the anger he felt for his so-called friends and pointed his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

**A/N**: I know there's a lot going on in this chapter but it's all relavent! I promise!!!! lol and OMG Wormtail!! lol A little cliff hanger...lol sorry! 


	6. Finding Order

The loud terrifying scream was heard all over the grounds of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. James and Sirius were about to down their third drink when they hear it. Sirius took the drink but James put his glass down and looked at Remus, whose face had gone pale. "That came from the castle. It's too far to be anywhere in Hogsmeade." Remus said slowly.

"Oh shit!" James replied before the three of them jumped off their chairs and sprinted out the door, towards the castle. As they were running, Remus noticed a green light glowing in the sky. The light burst into a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. He stopped realizing the sign while the others continued to run. Coming out of his stunned stage her ran to catch up with the others. They stopped when they saw a girl standing by the oak tree new the lake.

"Lily." James whispered and sprinted towards her. He watched her fall to the ground. "No!" When the boys got to her they realized that Lily wasn't the only one lying on the ground. "Remus, check her!" James yelled pointing to the other girl, as he knelt beside Lily on the ground.

Remus did what James had said to and his heart sank. "She's dead, James."

James' head snapped up. "What!" He looked back down at Lily. _She's breathing._ He concluded. He watched her chest move up and down to make sure it wasn't just wishful thinking on his part. "Someone needs to get Dumbledore!"

"There's no need James. I'm here." Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up behind them. He looked down at the two girls on the ground. "Are they both dead?" he asked his voice reeking of anger. None of them had ever seen him this angry.

Remus shook his head. "Just Tina." He said. "Lily is still breathing I think she fainted when she found the body."

Professor McGonagall knelt next to Tina Rothchild, she was only a fourth year. She looked up into the sky and saw the green symbol just as Remus had. "Albus!" she gasped.

Dumbledore followed his gaze and shook his head angrily. "This is going too far, Tom." He whispered to himself.

"Sir?" Remus said softly. Dumbledore looked at him. "Is…is that it?"

"Yes, Remus. Yes it is. The Dark Mark." Dumbledore sighed. "James, take Lily to the infirmary; Remus and Sirius, go keep the rest of the Gryffindors in their common room. Don't let them leave the portrait hole. Minerva, go notify the other heads and tell them the same for their houses. Then go get a letter out to the Ministry of Magic, and Tina Rothchild's parents." Everyone nodded and did what they were told.

James carried Lily all the way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey didn't argue with him when he said he wasn't leaving Lily's side till she woke up.

* * *

Lily woke up in the Hospital Wing very frazzled it took her a moment to realize where she was. She sat up and saw James slumped over in a chair next to her bed, fast asleep. She looked at him confused. Why was she here and why was James camping out next to her bed? Then it hit her, the nausea of what had happened the night before. She had discovered the body of a girl in her school, _Oh God!_ The tears were starting to come; she pulled her knees to her chest and let them. James must've woken up because she heard his voice call her. "Lily." He said as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Lily, what's wrong?" he put a comforting arm around her. "Come on, talk to me, Lily." She didn't say anything. She scooted over to give him more room on the bed, but he just scooted close to her again.

"I…I went patrolling last night, after I left you and Sirius in the common room. I figured you wouldn't be in the mood to go and I just needed to walk around, so I went alone." Lily told James.

"Lily, you shouldn't have done that! You should've made Abby or someone go with you. Not even the castle is safe during this war."

"I know, I know! But after Dumbledore's office," James' heart dropped. He was so worried for Lily he hadn't thought about why he didn't go patrolling with her, like he was supposed to. "I didn't want anyone with me." She took a long deep breath. "And I saw her too."

"The girl?"

She nodded. "Tina, her name was Tina. She was a fourth year in Ravenclaw. It was her fifteenth birthday."

"How do you—"

""I caught her trying to sneak out last night. I told her to go back to her room, she was all dressed up like she was going on a date or something. I thought it was so weird. I even yelled at her."

"About being dressed up?"

"No! She wouldn't go back to her dorm. When I finally took house points away she started heading back to her common room. I should have done something different. It's—"

"Don't do that, Lily. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened to her. It was not your fault!"

"Yes it is! I should have walked her all the way back or something! Maybe if I did then she would still be alive!" Tears were streaming down her face; even with her head to her knees James could still see the tears.

"You don't know that, Lily."

Lily lifted her head and looked at James. "What am I going to do?"

James wiped the tears from Lily's cheeks. "You did nothing wrong, Lils. So what you're going to do is grieve for the loss of a classmate, and try your best not to dwell on it. Things will get easier as time goes on. It has to. We both have to deal and we'll both be okay."

Lily gave him a week smile a sincere hug. _He didn't say you he said we._ They just sat there holding each other a minute or so when the doors to the Hospital Wing flew open. "Potter!" Mr. Filch snarled. "You're in big trouble this time!"

James looked at him in disbelief. "What did I do now? I'm almost positive I haven't done anything worth getting in trouble for in a while."

"You're a bad liar, Potter. We found the letter. Now get up!"

"The letter? What letter?"

Filch grabbed James by the arm and yanked him off the bed and away from Lily. "The one you sent to Tina Rothchild, asking her to meet you out by the tree where her body was found."

"What?! I didn't write a letter to her!"

"Save it for the Headmaster, Potter. And the Aurors." Filch added quietly.

But James had heard him. "Aurors?! You've got to be kidding me!" He turned to Lily, who was sitting there looking shocked. "Lily, you believe me right? You know I wouldn't lie to you." He said.

Lily's mind was running amuck. She did believe him but the letter, it didn't add up. "I do, James. I do believe you but why were you already out on the grounds? You came running toward the castle not from within it." She was trying to be logical and she could tell it was frustrating the hell out of James. She knew James could never kill anyone.

"I was at the Three Broomsticks." James confessed.

"We don't have time for your lies, Potter." Filch said as he started dragging James towards the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"I was with Remus and Sirius When I heard the scream. I thought it was you, Lily! That's why I came running!" He managed to say before being pulled out into the corridor and toward the Headmaster's office.

Lily sat stunned for a moment before jumping out of the bed and running after them. "Mr. Filch!" she called when she had almost caught up to them.

Filch made an annoyed sound and stopped. "What now, Evans?"

"I'm going with you." She said flatly as if it weren't up for discussion. She took James' hand in her own. "If James has to sit there and be interrogated, even though he has done nothing to deserve it, then I'm going to be sitting right next to him, backing him up."

Filch just shook his head and began pulling James again. James couldn't help but smile. _She's standing up for me. For me of all people! And she's holding my hand! I'm on top of the world!_

Lily looked at him and said, as if she could almost read his mind, "Don't look so happy, James. IF they truly believe you did this, it's going to be a lot tougher than you think."

"Not if you're there holding my hand, Lils." He said to her with a smile.

_There it was again, that nickname._ She thought. And she smiled too. "You're such a dork." She teased.

_Your dork, Lily. Only yours._

When they reached the door to Dumbledore's office Filch still hadn't let go of James' arm. As if he'd be stupid enough to try and run away. _Yeah right!_ Filch knocked on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore called from inside. Filch opened the door and pushed James inside, jerking Lily inside as well.

"Potter." Filch said sourly.

"Ah, thank you, Argus." Dumbledore said. "You may go." Filch nodded and before exiting the office he turned and cast James and Lily a very nasty look. Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Ah, Lily, good. Now I won't have to send Professor McGonagall to go get you."

"Headmaster, you can't honestly think James had anything to do with the death of Tina Rothchild."

"Lily—" Dumbledore started.

"He's a good man, sir. He would never hurt anyone, let a lone murder them!"

"Lily!" Dumbledore said again only louder. Lily fell silent and James was just staring at her with his smile wider then ever. _Lock me up and throw away the key, just as long as she keeps sticking up for me like this. She thinks I'm a good man! God she can't get any better!_

"I do not believe that James killed anyone." Dumbledore continued.

James turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "But Mr. Filch said—"

"Mr. Filch just assumed after we found the letter that was the reason I called you up here."

"The letter? Headmaster, I never sent Tina Rothchild a letter asking her to meet me last night. I have never sent her a letter at all!" James said defensively.

"I know James. The handwriting in the letter was very different fro your own. I noticed it right away."

"Then why am I…are we…I'm just plain out confused now…"

"Ah-hem." Came a voice from the shadows of Dumbledore's office before a man stepped forward. Lily looked this man over; he had some rather large scars on his face along with two different eyes. One was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving incessantly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side. This was no normal eye. Lily concluded. Her gaze followed to the wooden leg he was walking with. There was something about the guy that made her skin crawl. James must've sensed it because he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said. "I'm so sorry. Pardon my rudeness. James, Lily, this is an old friend of mine, Alastor Mood." Moody nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Mad Eye Moody?! The Auror?!" asked James sounding a little too excited.

"Yes _Alastor_ is an Auror and a very good friend of mine. But before we continue…"

There was a knock at the door. "Ah-ha, here they are. Enter!" He said to those behind the door. In came Remus, Sirius, Peter, Jessi, Abby, and Reene; all escorted by Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his and then summoned seven more chairs for the new arrivals. "Now that we are all here we can get started. I've brought you all here to discuss something very serious. The war against Lord Voldemort is becoming more dangerous each and every day. It has even reached the inside of Hogwarts. I don't know if any of you saw the symbol in the sky last night…"

Everyone shook their heads no, except for Remus, who nodded. "I saw it." He said.

"Do you know what it means?" Dumbledore asked him.

Remus nodded again. "That's You Know… I mean Voldemort's mark. It's called the Dark Mark. It means that the place of residence under the mark has had someone murdered or attacked, but usually murdered."

"Exactly. Last night one of our students was killed by one of the Unforgivable Curses. The Killing Curse. I do not believe the person or persons responsible were from outside of the school. This leads me to believe that he has started recruiting our students. Which means we all need to be very careful. I have started an organization very recently called the Order of the Phoenix. It is an society bent on the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Professor McGonagall and Alastor have been in the Order since its conception. But now that the threat to the school and our students is increasing, we have come to the decision that allows a select amount of students to join. If you wish it all of you may join the Order. You do not have to give me an answer right away. It is a very difficult choice, you will possibly be putting yourselves in harms way."

"I don't need time to think about it, Professor." Said James. "I'm in."

"Me too." Said Sirius.

"And me." Added Remus.

"There's no doubt in my mind." Jessi smiled.

Peter nodded somewhat nervously. "I'll…I'll join."

"I will too." Chimed Abby.

"Me too." Reene added.

All eyes turned to Lily, she nodded. "It's the right thing to do. I'm in, all the way."

Dumbledore looked a little taken back, "Well I didn't expect you all to just jump right in. I have to admit I think it wise that you all consider the risks you will be taking. If you join you can't change your mind."

"Why would we change our minds, Professor? This is the right thing!" said James proudly. "It may be dangerous but it'll be worth the risk!"

"Here, here!" Sirius added with a smile.

"Never the less." Dumbledore said putting a hand in the air for silence. "I would still like you all to think about this very carefully. You are all excused for tonight." Everyone stop up to leave. "Except you, James and Lily. And Minerva, will you entertain Alastor while I talk to these two?"

McGonagall nodded. "Of course, Albus." She turned back to the students. "You lot go straight back to your common room."

When everyone else left Dumbledore continued to talk. "I know it has been a very hectic couple of day but I have somewhat of good news for you and I'm sure for your friends as well."

Lily and James looked confused, Dumbledore smiled slightly. "The Head's common room is ready. If you go to where the portrait of the Fat Lady is you will now see one of a very Thin Man. The password is Thestral."

"I haven't noticed that portrait before, professor. Is that why it took so long? Because it was being moved closer to the Gryffindor Common room?" Lily asked politely.

Dumbledore nodded. "That and a small library was added as well as a larger common room. I assume you will be sharing the password with Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew?" He asked James, whose smile became wide. "I guess I assumed correctly. And Lily, I would also be right in assuming you'll be sharing the password with Miss Hale, Miss Bones, and Miss Carmichael, as well?"

Lily smiled too. "Yes, sir."

"I thought so. And I'm sure you both have guessed why I had the library added?"

Lily blushed. "Because I'm in the school library constantly."

"More like religiously." James added before receiving a death glare from Lily.

"Precisely." Dumbledore responded, ignoring James' remark. "You will find both Muggle novels and other wizardry works in there. You may move in as soon as possible. Most of your things have already been sent there. I'm sure your friends will be sad to see you go but thrilled that you're not far away. And here's the list of topics for the prefects meeting on Firday." He added, handing the list to Lily. "I also want you input on the idea of having a ball near Christmas. If these hard times continue it might be helpful to have something for the student to look forward to other than the end of term."

"That's a fantastic idea, professor!" James said with excitement dripping from his voice.

"It will be an excellent distraction." Lily agreed.

"Well then I will talk to Professor McGonagall about a date and you two and the rest of the prefects can come up with a theme and whatever else you think this ball might need.

"With the prefect meeting coming up will we know the date by then or should we push it off till the next one?" Lily asked.

"Well, since it's coming up, I want the students to have enough time to find something to wear and find a date. Because you know once we tell the rest of the students in the school about a ball that's all they will care about." Lily and James smiled, knowing it was the truth. "I will get the information you need to you before the meeting on Friday. As of now, Lily, you can go straight the Head's common room. I would like to speak with James alone."

She nodded and stoop up but there was a tug on her hand. She forgot she had been holding his hand! Had she been really holding it this entire time? Lily looked from their joined hands to James' face. They locked eyes for a moment before Lily looked away. _Shit! I need to __stop playing nice with him! This is James freaking Potter! The man you usually loath and despise!_ She told herself. "You're gonna need to let go of my hand, Ja—Potter."

James caught the slip in her saying his name and she knew it by his smile. He turned to look at Dumbledore, who seemed to be finding the situation somewhat amusing. "Do I have to, Professor?" James asked him in a three year old type of way.

"That is entirely up to you, James." He responded with a smile.

"Headmaster!" Lily somewhat shrieked as she tried pulling her hand free from James' grip but was being unsuccessful. "Potter, if you want to keep your hand and not have a bloody stub, you'll let go."

"James" Dumbledore said in sort of a warning fashion. James reluctantly let go of Lily's hand. Lily head toward the door to leave but not before giving James a very annoyed look.


	7. SLAP

On her way back Lily decided to make a quick stop in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Reene, Abby and Jessi were all sitting in the corner of the room. They weren't being as loud as they usually were, no doubt talking about all that they had learned from Dumbledore. She approached them with a smile. "Thestrals." Was all she said to them.

Sirius looked completely confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lily, thestrals are just in the Forbidden Forest. And you can't see them unless you've witnessed death."

"I know but—"

"Wait, you know what they are?" Sirius asked Remus, cutting Lily off.

Remus nodded. "And you should too, if you bothered to pay any attention during Care of Magical Creatures."

Sirius just rolled his eyes at Remus' remark.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Are you guys finished?" When both boys nodded she continued. "You stupid boys." She received a 'Hey!' from Sirius. "It's the password to the Heads common room. The portrait hole is right next to the Fat Lady. He's the Very Thin Man." Everyone was looking at Lily in shock. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"Isn't telling us the password to another common room against the rules?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah so?"

"So isn't breaking the rules like a mortal sin to you, miss perfect prefect, Had Girl?" Sirius responded.

"Shut up, Black!" she snapped. "Don't make me hex you."

"OOOO I'm scared." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I better run and hide from the mean old Head Girl."

"Sirius!" Jessi warned him as well as slapping his arm. "Knock it off!"

"Now I remember why I used to avoid you and people like you, Black." Lily's temper was rising quickly.

"And why's that, Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Because you are such a prat! You're arrogant, egotistical, and just an all around asshole!" the pair of them were starting to attract attention. People all over the common room were watching now.

"Yeah, well you need to loosen up, Evans! Quit acting like you got a giant stick up your ass and act like a normal person! Maybe a good shag will make you feel more like a human being instead of the robot you act like!"

**SLAP!**

Lily smacked the smirk right off of his arrogant face. Some of the people around them gasped and other suppressed laughs. "That's what you get, you asshole!" She said before turning on her heal and running out of the Gryffindor common room and into the Heads common room.

Everyone sitting around Sirius looked at him. "WHAT?!" he said. "It's about time someone told her off. Acting all high and mighty." He muttered.

"Now was so not the time or place for her to be told off that way!" Reene snapped. "I didn't realize just insensitive you were, Sirius." She got up and headed over to the door.

"Wait up, Reene!" Jessi called.

Sirius' head snapped to look at her. "Are you kidding me?"

Jessi sighed. "No. Reene is right. You were really out of order, love. I'm going to go take care of my friend.

The two girls left to care for Lily. When they went through the portrait hole they looked around the Heads common room. It was just a little smaller than the Gryffindor common room. It had moving portraits on the walls of past Head Girls and Boys along with other paintings. The fireplace was running with a few couches around it and some tea tables. On one side of the room there were shelves upon shelves of books with two big desks. And on the other side of the room were two doors not far from each other. One had Lily's name on it and the other James'.

Reene and Jessi walked over to Lily's door and knocked.

"Go away!" Lily yelled through the door.

They knocked again. "Lily, sweetie, it's Jessi and Reene. We want to talk to you hun." Jessi said sweetly.

After a brief hesitation Lily cracked the door open just enough to stick her head out. "You guys, I appreciate you're concerned. Really I do but I don't really want to talk right now, okay? Can I please just talk to you guys tomorrow?"

The girls nodded. "Sure thing, suga. You know where to find us, love." Jessi said with a wink.

Lily forced a smile before shutting the door again. Just as she got into her pajamas and turned towards her bed there was another knock on the door. "I said I didn't want to talk, you guys!" Whoever was at the door knocked again. "Jessi! I'm just really tired." She said as she turned back towards the door. There was another knock, and she opened the door. "This is getting really—" she froze. James Potter was standing in her doorway, and he looked pale and shaken up." Potter, what's—"

"I'm not going to be here for the next two days. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Jessi are coming too. We're leaving in the morning for the…the…funeral. We'll be back in time for the prefects meeting. I know this will mess up the patrolling schedule with Remus and me gone—"

"James." She said to stop his rambling." Don't worry about it. Just go take care of your family and leave the patrolling schedule up to me."

"I don't want you patrolling alone." James said sternly. "Not after…"

"I know. I won't. I'll just pair me and Abby up together for when we have patrol. She'll be substituting for you and I'll be substitute for Remus. Okay?"

"And planning for the ball. We need to get some of that done before the meeting with the rest of the prefects."

"I'll get Reene and Abby to help me. I'll get it all done don't worry."

James nodded and leaned against her door frame. "I don't think I can do this. I can't go see my family upset. Besides more than half of them won't even be there, cause they're in hiding!"

Lily just listened to him, looking at him with sympathy and compassion in her eyes. She could tell he was trying to hold back his tears. "James." She said putting on hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to cry."

James just shook his head, like he could just shake off the tears. "I'd much rather have a drink." He said trying to make light of the situation.

Lily smiled slightly. "Wait right here." She said turning and running to her sock drawer pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two shot glasses. "I think I might be able to help you with that last request." James just stared at her in shock. "Come on, Potter." She said pushing past him so she could go sit on a couch next to the fireplace.

James, who had not taken his eyes off her since she brought out the bottle found his words. "Lily, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm about to have a little drink. Care to join me?" She replied.

James sat don on the couch right next to Lily. "You keep a bottle of Firewhiskey in your sock drawer?" he asked completely surprised. _Well little miss Head Girl has a wild side. Who would have known?_

Lily stopped trying to open the bottle and looked up at him. "It's not something I bring out often or want people to know about." She added.

"Then why bring it out to me?" he asked.

"James, I've gone to school with you for the past six years and I thought we were starting to become friends. And you got to trust your friends. And you said you wanted a drink." She said with a smile. "And if you'd help me open his we could both have one."

James smiled slightly and took the bottle from Lily. "Watch carefully." He said. "There's a really secret easy way to open a bottle like this." He took out his wand and tapped the cap, which came off and landed nicely on the table in from of them.

"Well, I could have done that!"

"But you didn't." he said in a teasing tone, as he poured a shot for each of them. He handed Lily her glass. "You really brought this out just to make me feel better?" he couldn't help but ask.

"You sound so surprised by that. Why's that James? Do I really give off a cold hearted vibe?"

"No! Not at all! That's not what I meant! I mean, you're just always uptight…" Lily's eyebrow rose. "Crap, that's not what I meant…I just…oh shit…" James gave up. At this rate he was heading for a lose-lose battle.

Lily was just watching him with her eyebrows still raised trying not to show her amusement. "Well, if you're done insulting me—"

"I'm not—"

"James." She cut him off, then smiled widely. "Shut up and drink your shot."

James smiled and held his glass up to Lily. "Cheers."

Lily mimicked his action. "Cheers." She repeated.

They both downed the contents of their glasses. James started to pour them each another shot. "I wasn't trying to insult you." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "No, hear me out. What I was trying to say before is that you're always so strict about following the rules. Not that that's a bad thing." He added quickly. "But, I'd say we're breaking a couple of those rules now, and you instigated it."

"We're 17. We're of age to drink." She said with a smile.

Something inside James warmed whenever Lily smiled. It made the thought of going home easier. "Yeah but alcohol isn't allowed on school grounds, unless you're a professor. Which neither of us are."

"Technicalities." Lily shrugged as she took her glass from James.

James looked her over, how had he not noticed she was in her pajamas? She was wearing a pair of black pajama pants that fit her in all the right places with a fitted green pink tank-top, which made it clear she wasn't wearing a brad; he didn't have to stare to know that for a fact. It was fair to say the she was making it very easy for him not to think about why he was going home in the morning. When his eyes came back to meet hers, Lily had an eyebrow raised. He couldn't help it. He let out a low chuckle. "There you are." He said with a smile.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

James just shook his head and smiled. "I was about to ask you, 'who are you and what have you done with my Evans'?" his smiled widened. "Then I saw that annoyed look in your—"

"You git!" she said laughing while she threw a pillow at him.

"That's playing dirty!"

Lily took her shot then gave him a challenging look. "Oh yeah? What are you going to about it?"

James shrugged and then took his shot. "You asked for it." He said before scooting closer to Lily on the couch.

"Potter? What are you—" she was cut off when he grabbed her by the waist, ignoring her persistent yelps, and pinned her on the couch under him and started tickling her.

"NOT…COOL…!" she kept shouting, struggling to get out from under him.

"You called me a git and threw a pillow at my face, so I tickle you until you're seething in _pain_."

"I only called you a git and threw at pillow at you because you keep making fun of me!" she yelled between her laughter.

"You _do_ make it so easy."

"You _better_ stop tickling me if you want your life spared." Lily snapped, still struggling to get him to stop tickling her.

"I don't think I have to worry about that considering _you_ are the one who is trapped under _me_." James teased.

"I hate you." She whined.

James just grinned then stopped and flopped down beside her on the couch so they were both staring up at the ceiling. "Merlin, you're exhausting." He teased closing his eyes, but still received a hit to the arm. "hey, do you want round two of the tickle match?" he said with his eyes still closed.

"Not." Lily said with a yawn. She too was getting tired, yet she stayed laying nest to James on the couch. _What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself. _I don't get along with Ja—Potter. Potter, Potter, Potter!!! No calling him by his first name! Shit!_

"Then I wouldn't hit me again. I wanna sleep." He whined.

"Then go to your room, it's not that far away."

"Yeah, but that involves moving." He said lazily. "I'm too tired to move. I think I'll stay right here."

Lily yawned again and nodded. "Yeah, me too, for a little bit. Then I'll go in my room for the night." She said shutting her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

James yawned. "Lily?" She didn't respond. He smiled and took out his wand, without stirring her, her concurred a blanket over both of them. "Good-night, Lils." he whispered in her ear before snuggling up next to her and falling asleep as well.


	8. Questions?

Reene was the second in her dormitory to be awake. Abby was not even in the room anymore. She looked over at Jessi and shook her head. "Come on, Jessi. You gotta get up, hun." She said as she walked over to Jessi's bed.

Jessi rolled over onto her back, her eyes still shut. "I don't wanna."

Reene sat on Jessi's bed moved the hair out of Jessi's face. "Come on, lets go."

"This week is gonna suck." She said, matter-of-factly. "How much time do I have?"

"You said last night the Dumbledore said the portkey leaves at eleven. Well, it's about eight o' clock now." Reene answered. "You all packed up yet?" She asked after a moment. Jessi shook her head no. "You packed up at all?" Again she got a no. "I figured as much. See it's a good thing I'm waking your ass up this early."

Jessi kept her eyes shut but smiled. "Come on, mom, just another half an hour!"

Reene laughed. "No, dear, you have to pack and knowing your cousin, we'll have to go get his lazy ass out of bed as well. Let's go!" Reene said taking the blankets off Jessi.

"You are incredibly awful. You know that?" Jessi whined as she made herself get out of bed and start packing.

"I know. I pride myself in that thought." Reene replied as she helped Jessi pack up her bags for the next two days. When they were done they headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast. They took a seat across the table from Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Abby was already eating.

Sirius looked over at Jessi. "Morning, love. Have you seen Prongs?" he asked solemnly.

Jessi shook her head no. "He's probably still asleep. Me and Reene were gonna grab some food for him and go get him. Then we'll meet you guys at the entrance to Dumbledore's office afterwards.

Sirius and Remus nodded. Remus looked at Reene who was looking around the Great Hall so quickly her head might as well have been doing a complete 360. "What are you doing, Reene?"

Reene stopped looking around and turned her gaze to Remus. "Huh? Oh, looking for Lily. She's not here. She never misses breakfast. Hell, she never misses anything."

The three Marauders, Jessi, and Abby looked around the Great Hall to confirm what Reene had just said. "That's odd." Jessi commented. "Maybe she's ill? We'll check on her when we get James, okay?" Reene nodded.

When they were done with breakfast, the group walked toward the Gryffindor Tower. The boys went through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common room, followed by Abby. When Jessi and Reene went to the portrait of the Very Thin Man they stopped. "She's gonna kill us for waking her if she's sick." Reene told Jessi, while they stood outside of the entrance.

James gave the password to the portrait. "She can't be mad; we brought back food for her as well as James. Even the ill need to eat." She stopped dead in her tracks, when she walked into the Head's common room. "And she must be very ill."

Reene stopped before she ran into Jessi and followed her gaze to see Lily cuddled up on the couch with non-other than James Potter! "Oh my gawd!"

"Shh!" Jessi hushed. "This is just too good!" She whispered with a wicked grin planted firmly on her face.

"Good?!" She's snuggled up next to James freaking Potter!" Reene whispered back.

"SHH!" Jessi said again. "You're going to wake them."

"I don't care if I wake them; this is so screwed up any way."

James started to stir. Jessi grabbed Reene by the arm and pulled her into the broom cupboard beside them.

"He—" Reene was silenced by Jessi's hand over her mouth.

"I want to see this, so be quiet!" Jessi whispered to her."

As James started to awaken he pulled Lily closer to him. Realizing that a warm, feminine body was solidly pressed against him, his eyes snapped open. He saw in front of him, gorgeous, silky red hair. _Merlin! She smells like flowers even in the morning!_ He sat up slightly so he could whisper in her ear. "Lily." He said softly.

She groaned and turned over, still asleep, now facing him.

"Lily, it's time to get up." James said just as softly as before, pushing hair out of her face with the hand that wasn't trapped under her. He stared down at her; she looked so beautiful and peaceful. He just couldn't help himself, he leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips to her temple.

Jessi and Reene, who were peaking through the slightly cracked open door, gasped. Thankfully James didn't hear them.

Lily's eyes fluttered open. She looked at James in confusion. "James? Wh…what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "It's my common room to, you know, Lils." He said with one of his charming…_charming? No, not charming, _Lily thought, _cheeky is more like it, _smiles.

Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Common room?" James nodded. "Why aren't I in my room and you in yours?"

James shrugged. "We fell asleep out here. I guess we just didn't make it back to our rooms last night."

Lily instantly becoming very aware of her surroundings, truly noticed just how close her body was to James'. Their legs were tangled together, and one of his arms was underneath her and the other was placed on her shoulder. _This is too weird! This is JAMES POTTER! You hate him!_ She told herself. _Yet why do I have the urge to stay like this forever?! UH!!_

James saw her fear and confusion registering. "Lily, you okay?" He asked warmly.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her own thoughts, making sure she didn't make eye contact with him, as if thinking if she did he would be able to see how this situation was truly affecting her.

The hand on her shoulder moved up to lift her chin so she would look him in the eye. "I asked if you were alright." Lily was staring at him now. She didn't know what else to do. She was so close to him and he was being all sincere. And for Merlin knows what reason she just smiled at him. When his gaze traveled to her lips she knew if he tried to kiss her she would let him.

Reene and Jessi were mesmerized by the way Lily and James were acting. The two girls started silently fighting over the crack to see what was going to happen next when they leaned too much on the door causing it to fly open and for them to fall on the floor with a loud **CRASH!**

James and Lily jumped off the couch so quickly, with their wands at the ready for whomever or whatever was in the room. Lily noticed who was on the ground first and lowered her wand. "Jessi? Reene? What the hell are you two doing hiding out in our broom cupboard?!"

The girls got off the floor and started brushing themselves off, biding their time to see who was going to speak first with an excuse. "Um…well we were…we were just…" Reene started mumbling.

"Well we were just coming to get James so me and him could go meet up with the rest of the boys in Dumbledore's office to go home." Jessi finished for her.

James slightly annoyed at the fact that he had an opportunity to kiss Lily and missed it because of his nosey friend and his even nosier cousin, decided to be more amused by the situation at the moment. He sat back down on the couch, stowing away his wand in the process, and watched the show.

Lily stood there, hands on her hips, staring down her soon to be ex-cousin and ex-friend. "Really? And what does that have to do with hiding in the cupboard?" _They were spying on us!_ She concluded. _What nerve! They had no right! If they saw me kiss James I would never have heard the end of it! Oh my god! Why in Merlin's name am I even contemplating kissing James?! _

"Oh, well there's a perfect explanation for that, right Jessi?" Reene turned to her friend.

"Why are you making me come up with everything?" Jessi whispered back to Reene.

"Because you're better at lying then I am." Reene whispered back.

James sat their shaking his head, containing his laughter. Lily on the other hand was getting angrier by the second. "You **do** know I **can** hear you, right? **Why** don't we stick to the **truth**? I'd like that a helluva a lot better than any lame excuse you'd come up with."

Reene nodded. "Well we did come to get James and bring you both food. We got a little worried when you two didn't show up for breakfast."

"James, you never miss a meal. You without food is like a fish with no water to swim in." Jessi added.

And Lily, you never miss anything, so we thought you might have been ill. So we got some food for you guys and came here. But when we walked in, we saw you guys on the couch and…well…"

"We didn't want to…." Jessi shrugged. She too, was at a loss for what to say. "We're sorry?" she tried but Lily just rolled her eyes.

"How **are** we related?" James asked. "I can talk my way out of almost anything but apparently you did not acquire that skill of the gene pool."

"Shut up, **Boger**." Jessi snapped, using the nickname she knew he hated.

"What time is our portkey leaving at, smartass." He said trying to change the subject.

Reene looked at her watch. "It's ten-thirty now, so in about half an hour but you guys should probably be there a little bit earlier. You all packed?" James nodded and went to go grab his things from his room.

Lily, who was still looking incredibly pissed, walked over to her friends and grabbed them each by an elbow. She pulled them to the portrait hole and lowered her voice so that James wouldn't hear her. "You two are not to tell a soul about what you might have seen or heard. I don't know what you **did** see or hear and I really don't want to know but you have to promise me."

"Lily—" Reene started.

"Promise me!" Lily repeated.

"We promise." Reene and Jessi said at the same time.

"Thank you. Now could you guys go wait in the hall?"

"Why?" Jessi asked with a smirk.

"Just do it!" Lily replied before walking away.

"Jeez, and here I thought I was the snippy one today." Jessi whispered to Reene as they walked out of the Head's common room.

Lily made her way over to James' door and knocked. "Come in." he called from the inside. She took a deep breath then opened the door. He looked up from his trunk and smiled. "Lily." She looked around the room and saw drawers were open everywhere and his trunk was not full.

"You weren't done packing." She stated more than asked.

James chuckled. "No, no quite." With a wave of his wand the rest of his belongings he was taking with him flew into his trunk, which then closed and locked itself. "Now I am. What's up?"

Lily's nervousness was getting worse as she started fidgeting. "About earlier…"

"Oh." James' smile fell as he sat on his bed next to his trunk. "Yeah…about that…"

"I, uh, just wanted to clear a few things up."

She was having trouble keeping eye-contact and it was frustrating the hell out of James. "Which is?" He pressed.

"That we're friends." She paused to look up at his face instead of the floor. When he didn't respond she got more nervous, if that was at all possible. "We…we are friends now, right? Or are we still gonna fight?"

James plastered a smile across his face. "I hope we're not going to fight anymore. And of course we're friends, Lils." _For now._ But he kept that part to himself.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure of her own feeling towards James yet and _friends from mortal enemies seemed like a good place to start _she thought.

James gathered all of the things he was taking with him and headed for the door. "I guess I'll see you when I get back?" he asked hopefully.

Lily nodded and left the room with him. "Yeah." She said with a small smile.

James crossed to the portrait hole as Lily made her way to her room. "Lily," James called out when she had just opened her door. She turned to look at him. "Don't go patrolling on your own again."

She nodded. "I know. I won't, I promise. I'll probably be with Abby."

"That'll work, just not with Sam. I don't trust him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know. I know. Enough of the macho Gryffindor who doesn't trust Slytherins. Now go before you miss your portkey!"

"I don't want to go." James said sadly. "This is just going to be painful, in more ways then one."

Lily sighed and walked over to James. "Probably, but it is something you need to do. How about I make you a deal?"

James lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah? What kind of a deal?"

"You go home and deal with your family and when you get back I'll break a school rule."

"A rule? Only one? and your little pack go to the Three Broomsticks, **after hours**, I'll go with."

"And do a couple rounds of shots with us?"

"No!"

"Then no deal." James said crossing his arms over his chest.

"One round." Lily prompted. 

"Three."

"Two."

James smiled and held out his hand. "Deal."

Lily smiled back and shook his hand. "Deal." With a quick hug they said their good-byes. Lily walked back to her room, shut her door, and bounced onto her bed. _Merlin! This was too weird! Why am I suddenly getting all jittery around Potter?!_ There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked glumly.

"It's Reene and I'm coming in whether you want me to or not."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well I guess I don't have a choice so come in."

Reene walked in and laid on the bed next to Lily. "So…"

Lily smiled. _That's my cousin. She always did have a way with words._ "So…" Lily repeated.

"You're gonna tell me what's going on." Reene stated more than asked.

"Nothing's going on!"

"Oh, please! Then why were you and James Potter all snuggled up on the couch together, huh? You wanna explain that one to me? Or how about why you almost kissed him?"

"God! Reene! I didn't almost kiss him! And we weren't snuggled up on the couch!"

"Really? Cause it seemed that way to me and Jessi. So I guess we both must be going crazy or blind."

Lily explained about the previous night's activities and how she and James had done nothing together.

"He wanted to kiss you." Reene said when Lily was done. "It was so obvious. Would you have kissed him back if he tried?"

"No!" Lily said a little too quickly. But when Reene gave her a _you-gotta-be-kidding-me_ look, she sighed. "Okay…maybe…"

"Maybe?" Reene repeated.

"Probably?" Lily tried.

"Lily," Reene warned. "You never were a good liar."

"Fine! Yes! I would have kissed him back! Okay?! Is that what you wanted to hear? I might have decked him afterward but I would have kissed him back! I don't understand why I am having these feelings! I hate Potter! Hated Potter. I just want o be his friend, right now. I can't take these mixed feelings.

"Okay." Reene replied. "But I still think you like him. Anyway I gotta got o choir practice in a minute. Is there anything else you wanna tell me while we're opening up here? Like maybe you're pregnant with Potter's baby!?" Reene laughed.

"CATARINA HALE!" Lily said, throwing a pillow at Reene. "You are so not funny!"

"I think I am." She said throwing the pillow back at Lily. "I'll catch you later, hun. Me and Nicky got a new song to try out." Reene said as she got off the bed, giving her cousin a wink, before leaving.

Once alone Lily laid in her bed wondering what it would be like to actually kiss James Potter….

* * *

**A/N:** LOL!! I love it! Is Lily really gonna start warming up to James?? 


	9. First Mission

It was late at night when the Marauders and Jessi got back to Hogwarts

It was late at night when the Marauders and Jessi got back to Hogwarts. No one was really in the mood to talk, so they all went back to their respected dorms. When James walked through the portrait hole into the Head's common room, he saw Lily asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but smile, it had been days since he smiled. _Since the last time I saw her._ He thought. James dropped off his bags in his room and returned to Lily. She looked so peaceful, even with her book still clutched in her hand. James took the book from her and placed her bookmark that was on the table in the spot she was keeping open, and placed the book on the table.

"Lily." James whispered. Lily shifted slightly but did not wake up. He sat there for a moment wondering what he should do. _Should I leave her here for the night? Or should I carry her to her room and let her sleep in her comfy bed? Would she get angry and think I'm trying to make a move on her? Shit!_ Eventually he decided to just deal with the consequences and take her to her bed. James slowly picked Lily up off the couch and started heading towards her room. He couldn't believe she hadn't woken up yet. Only as he slowly stated to lower her onto her bed idd her eyes start to flutter open.

"J-James?" Lily whispered. "You're back." She said with a small smile.

James smiled right back at her. "Yeah, I'm back." He said staring down at her gorgeous face. His hands were still trapped underneath her even though she was already on her bed.

"James." Lily said sleepily. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Were you going to try and kiss me, the day you left?"

That caught him off guard. "Lily—"

"Cause we're friends, right? And friends don't kiss." She said still not fully awake.

James nodded and removed his hands from under Lily. He sat next to her on the bed and leaned forward so his face was hovering above hers. "We are friends, Lily. I won't lie to you, I would have loved to kiss you the day I left, but Reene and Jessi interrupted the first time and the second time I had a chance I chickened out. But I also have to tell you, that some friends…" he paused as he lowered his head more so that their noses were touching. "Well, some friends, Lily, do kiss." He said before he brushed his lips against hers.

More awake now Lily stared at him. "James—" She said but was stopped by his lips coming back to hers. She tried to protest but could only succumb. His kiss, long and deep, made her melt. _What are you doing_?! She asked herself. She couldn't help it, she was loving the sensation of his lips on hers but she kept second guessing herself. So she pulled her head away from his. After a moment she sighed. "I don't know about you James, but I don't kiss my _friends_" She stressed the work. "not like that at least."

James sat up straight. Damn this girl confused him. She was kissing him back so why act like she didn't want him to afterward? "I'm…I'm sorry, Lily. You're right. I…I should go." He went to stand up but Lily caught his arm.

"You don't have to go; I just wanted to get that clear. Let's just change the subject, okay? How bad was it back home?"

"Awful." James said truthfully. "More than half the family didn't even try to show up." He said angrily, and then laughed a harsh laugh. "There were more fucking Aurors there then family! Can you believe that?!"

"Do you know why?"

James shook his head. "Probably afraid of getting attacked if they're out in the open. That's why the Ministry sent the Aurors there, to protect us."

"Did anyone talk to you about what's going to happen with your living arrangements? Are they going to make you move in with another family member?"

"Those people aren't my family." He said without remorse. "They turned their backs on my parents at their funeral and me by association. Besides, I'm of age. They Ministry can't really do anything about where I live. They want to put me into protective care but I refused."

"If they think you're in danger wouldn't be best if you did go into protective care?"

"The whole world's in danger, there's no point in just protecting a few people. I think I know where I'm going to live at the end of term. My parents left everything to me and Sirius."

"Sirius? Why would they leave so much to him?" Lily asked.

"He's always been welcome in my home by my parents. The summer going into our sixth year he ran away from home, he's been living with me ever since. My parents considered him a second son. But we don't want the house. I already talked to Sirius about it. We don't want to live there when my parents aren't there anymore, you know." Lily nodded "We decided on selling it and buying our own place."

"And what about Remus and Peter?"

"It'll be a four bedroom flat. We found one not far outside where Arthur and Molly Weasley just bout there house. Moony will have a room and Wormtail will get the guest room when he's over."

"Guest room? Why do you boys always pick on Peter? You won't let him live with you too?"

James shook his head. "It's not like that. We asked him and he said no. He said he wants to be home to take care of his mother. He said he'd come over every once in a while but wouldn't live there." James looked over at Lily, she still looked tire. "Hey, I'm sorry I woke you up. I just thought you'd rather wake up in your own bed then on the couch. And now I'm keeping you up even more. We can talk more tomorrow."

Lily yawned and nodded. "Okay." Lily rolled over onto her side and was instantly back asleep. James leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her temple before heading back to his room to go to bed.

The next day of classes went by quickly for almost everyone. For Lily it seemed to drag on. She couldn't get the memory of James' kiss out of her head. _This is so stupid! Stop thinking about it! IT was just a kiss and it won't happen again! We're friends_. She kept telling herself over and over again. When it was time for dinner she went down with Abby, Jessi and most of the Marauders. The instant they walked into the Great Hall, Lily and James were summoned to the Professor's table by Dumbledore.

"Does it ever end?" James whined as they made their way towards Dumbledore.

"What? Responsibility?" Lily asked?"

""Uh-huh." James nodded.

"Lily laughed. "Nope."

"Wow, you're helpful." James laughed.

When they got to the table Dumbledore smiled. "James. I'm so glad you're back."

James nodded. "I'm glad to be back, sir. Keeps me busy."

Dumbledore nodded and handed Lily a piece of parchment. "That's the list of the information for tonight's meeting."

Lily scanned the parchment and nodded. "Which professor will be supervising, sir?" She asked politely.

"None." Dumbledore answered.

"Sir?" James asked.

"I'm having all staff on patrol tonight. You have a lot to cover in this meeting. I have a feeling it is going to run late. I can trust you two to run this meeting without a professor present, can't I?"

"Of course, sir." Lily replied.

Dumbledore nodded and handed James an envelope and a package. James went to open it… "Not now." Dumbledore said straightly. "Enjoy you're dinner, you two." He said with a wink. "The pudding, is excellent."

James and Lily made their way back to their group of friends. "That was weird." Lily said slowly.

James wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. He had sat next to Sirius and was staring at the envelope in his hands, under the table. Then instantly ink started to appear on the outside:

_To: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Jessi Carmichael, Abigale Bones and Catarina Hale._

_Open in the confines of the Heads Common Room._

James looked up at the Professor's table to see Dumbledore watching him. James nodded and stowed the letter away in his robes.

Halfway through the meal George showed up at the table. "Hey guys." He said with a smile. Everyone said hello back. "Any of you seen Reene?" He asked.

Lily looked up. "She's not with you?"

"No. I haven't seen her all day. We were supposed to have dinner together tonight." George answered.

Lily thought for a moment. "She might be in the choir room, she mentioned something a couple of days ago about working on a new song with Nicky. But I might be wrong."

George's smile fell. "I guess I'll just see her later.

Lily nodded and waved good-bye to George. She looked over at James who seemed to be deep in thought. He sensed her looking and turned to her. "What time does the Prefect's meeting start at?"

"Eight why?" She asked.

"We need a meeting of our own."

"What?"

"Just make sure you, Reene, Jessi, and Abby are in the Head's Common room at seven sharp. Okay?"

Lily nodded is this about the—"

"Not here." James interrupted. "Seven o'clock."

Lily nodded again. After she finished her dinner she told Jessi and Abby to meet her in the Heads common room at in ten minutes while she went looking for Reene. She checked the dorm, the library and the room of requirement, but she couldn't find her. And then she remembered…the choir room. When she got there she froze when she heard Reene singing.

"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will. And you can try to stop my dancing feet but I just cannot stand still. Cause the world keeps spinning round and round. And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost till I heard the drums. Then I found my way."

Lily watched as Nicky smiled and stood up. "Okay good! Now our duet is next. You wanna give that a try?" he asked.

Reene smiled. "Yeah. I'm up for the challenge. Are you?"

Nicky smiled. "Let's do this thing." Nicky waved his wand and the music picked up were it left off. And they both started to sing.

"Cause you can't stop the beat. Ever since this old world began, a woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man, And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today. Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why. And if you try to hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say. That you can't stop the beat!"

"That was perfect!" Nicky said picking Reene up into his arms and spinning her around. "This song is going to be great!"

They didn't even notice Lily until she started clapping.

"Lily!" Reene exclaimed as Nicky put her back on the ground. "How long have you been standing there?"

Lily smiled. "Long enough to hear the beginning of your song. You guys sound great!"

"I'm sorry we ran so long; it's just we want to get it perfect before we perform it. Did I miss dinner?" Lily nodded. "Shit! I was supposed to eat dinner with George tonight. I don't want him mad at me. Did he say anything to you?"

"He came over to the table at dinner and asked if I knew where you were. He seemed more sad than angry. Oh and I think Jessi and Abby are grabbing you food, by the way."

Reene nodded. "I don't want him sad either." She sighed. "I'll be back to the dormitory in about an hour,. I'll stop by the Heads Common room a little after that. Okay?"

Lily shook her head. "No, that's part of the reason I came to find you. I need you to come to the Heads Common room now. We need to talk with James and everyone about the _order_ of things."

Nicky looked completely confused but Reene understood instantly and nodded. "I'm sorry, Nicky, but I have to go with Lily. We'll work on the song more later. Okay?" Nicky nodded and the girls raced back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Once everyone was in the Heads Common room, James took out the letter and stood up. "Dumbledore slipped me this at dinner. I read it before you guys got here."

"What's it about?" Sirius asked, with Jessi sitting on his lap.

James unfolded it and read. "I know you all have agreed to join the Order of the Phoenix and I thank you all immensely. But I want you all to know that being apart of the Order is not just wanting this war to end but helping it end. This order is a secret society bent on ending this war and you will have assignments to complete to help accomplish that goal." James looked up from the note, everyone was looking up at him. Lily, Abby, and Reene were sitting on the couch with Remus and Peter standing behind them. And Sirius and Jessi were on the armchair; all of them listening intently. So he continued, "The first assignment is for all of you. For those who are not prefects, you will start patrolling like the prefects. With this recent attack inside the school I want security a couple of notches higher. And my prefects show them the ropes. I also want you checking the grounds and anything suspicious. Wands must be carried at all times, for your safety. There are enough badges for those who are not prefects in the package. Just incase you catch someone out after hours. Please be discreet as possible. Thank you all, again. Professor Dumbledore." James handed out the badges to Sirius, Peter, Reene, and Jessi.

Sirius eyes his badge. "This should be fun." He said with a smirk.

Lily's head snapped to look at him. "Don't even think about it, Black. This is work for the Order not a chance for you to go on a power trip. This is important."

"Okay, alright." He said putting his hands in the air in a surrendering motion. "Sorry."

Lily looked over at James. "We already have a set schedule for the prefects." She said. "You want me to make a schedule for our…" she didn't know what to call them. "Order members?"

James nodded. "We've got to get to the prefects meeting. We'll all meet again later."

The prefects meeting did take a long time. Everyone was given a job to do for the ball. They were told their parents could send an outfit, they could order one out of a magazine or if they were old enough to go, get one in Hogsmeade.

Then everyone was dismissed and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so mean! LOL I love it!!


	10. Fighting and Flirting

**AN**: OK fair warning There's a lot of Reene focus during most of this chapter but trust me it helps with James and Lily. But Some people get mad when i focus on other couples. Keep in mind this whole story is not just about Lily and James it's about all their friends as well. OK that's all i got to say. Enjoy this chapter and please please review!! THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN READING AND REVIEW ALREADY!! LOTS OF LOVE!!

* * *

As soon as the whole school was informed of the ball, excitement raged

As soon as the whole school was informed of the ball, excitement raged. All the students in their third year and above where all getting ready to go shopping in Hogsmeade for their outfits. Reene was having a girl's day this weekend with Lily, Jessi, and Abby. Usually she went with George but this weekend he was going with one of his best friends…Hanna Abbot.

"You can't deny it's a little weird, Reene. Him hanging out with Hanna after not talking to her since the beginning of the year, which was when you and him started dating." Jessi said as the four girls were sitting at a high table in the Three Broomsticks, after buying their dresses for the ball.

Reene shook her head. "It's not. He told me she got mad at him for some stupid reason. They just started talking again a couple of days ago. Besides she is one of his best friends. He was telling me how she was his first friend he made at Hogwarts. Why would I not want him to have that anymore?"

"You believed that crap?" Jessi exclaimed. Lily and Abby looked at each other and just shook their heads. They know it was best to stay out of this. "_She got mad at him for some stupid reason._ Maybe that stupid reason was because she wanted him and you got him first. Have you even thought about that?"

"Jessi—"

"You're not even the least bit jealous?"

Reene sighed and shook her head again. "No. I'm not." She said calmly. It surprised even her. She couldn't understand why she wasn't getting upset and doing her jealous girlfriends routine. She knew George _used _to fancy Hannah, how was she so sure he still didn't? Maybe that was it. She wasn't sure if he still had feelings for Hannah or not. It killed her to know that she should be more upset than she was.

"SEE!" Reene heard Jessi call out, which made her turn her head to see where Jessi was looking. George and Hannah were laughing and smiling as they walked past the window of the Three Broomsticks. "Tell me, honestly, that that doesn't bother you. She's all over him!"

Jessi was right; Hannah was hanging all over George. She was holding onto his arm, batting her eyelashes. She was down right flirting with him, no one had to hear what they were saying to see it. And he wasn't making her stop, if anything, it looked like he was flirting right back. Reene did feel a sting, but it wasn't of jealousy, what stung was the fact the she realized she was his second choice. It made her a little angry and sad but she didn't show it. "They're friends." She finally said dully.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jessi turned to Lily. "Reason with her, she's your cousin!"

Lily gave Jessi a are-you-serious look. Even though she did think what George was doing was wrong and she wanted to rip him apart she wasn't about to get in the middle of the argument that was bound to happen between Jessi and Reene. "You really think I wanna be in the middle of this? No way. Why do you think me and Abby were keeping quiet. The only thing I'm going to say, before I go get us another round, is if Reene trusts him that should be good enough for us," She told Jessi. "But if he hurts you," she said aim this part at Reene. "I will personally enjoy castrating and then killing him." When she finished she got up to go get more drinks. "Everyone want the same thing?" she asked.

Jessi nodded and Abby got up to help Lily. I'm good. I'm going for a walk." Reene said softly.

Abby and Lily nodded and went up to Rosemerta at the bar. Reene stood up and put her jacket on. Jessi stopped her before she left. "Reene, I didn't mean to make you mad at me. I'm just protective of you."

Reene smiled. "I know. I appreciate it, really I do. That's not why I'm going for a walk. I'm not angry, I swear. I just wanna see if _someone's in town _or not this weekend." She said with a smirk.

Jessi nodded and laughed. "If he is, tell the asshole he still owes me dinner." Jessi gave her a wink.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to let Sirius know too." Reene laughed.

"Let me know what?" Sirius' voice came from behind her.

Reene turned around and laughed. "Nothing, Sirius, it was just a joke." She turned her head to Jessi. "I'll meet you guys back here before they make us head back to the castle if I don't see you guys before that." Jessi nodded and Reene walked out.

She made her way to Hogshead, another pub in Hogsmeade. She opened the door and found exactly who she was looking for. She walked over to the bar and took a seat on the stool next to his. "Hey there." She said with a smile on her face. "Come here often?" When the man didn't answer she tried something new. "So serious. I like a guy with a little mystery." The older man at the other end of the bar was looking at the man she was sitting next to like an idiot. He apparently thought that this mans should be flirting back with her.

Her brother finally turned his head and looked at her. "Okay, smartass, enough."

She couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry, you make it so easy. I can't help myself, Joey-Bear."

"Don't call me that!" He said sounding very annoyed.

She gave him a raised eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?!" He yelled. "My problem is that you didn't tell me when you got your ass knocked out my fucking Malfoy!" he yelled, jumping off the bar stool. He put a galleon on the bar before heading towards the door.

Reene ran after him. "Joe!" she called after him, she stopped him just outside of the pub.

He turned around and looked at her. "What?"

"Who told you?"

"Why does it matter? You should have been the one to tell me."

"Does Mom and Dad know?"

"No. Why did you want us to know, Catarina? We're fucking family! Did you think that we wouldn't care or something?"

"NO! That's not it! I didn't want to make it more of a big deal then it already was!"

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?" He repeated. "Reene, are you serious? You were unconscious, that little fucker mad it so you were unable to defend yourself! What if he had killed you?! Would it have been a big deal then?"

"But he didn't!" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Only because Remus and James were there to help. I could understand not wanting to tell Mom and Dad because you were fight back, but me? Come on, Reene! I was one of the biggest trouble makers in that school before the Marauders came along. You should have told me!"

Her tears were now trailing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." He said turning away. He stopped and looked back at her. "You better believe if I see Malfoy before I go back home, I'm going to kick his sorry worthless ass."

"Please don't." Reene said softly. "It'll just make it worse."

"Whatever." Her brother replied and continued to walk away. "I'm done." He said as he stormed off.

Reene broke down and was full out crying in the middle of the street. She quickly ran over to the side of the building to hide. She sat on the ground with her back against the brick and brought her knees up to her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs and just kept on crying. Her brother was angry with her, and she knew full well that he was going to end up mouthing off to Lucius' father at work that Monday. And that was just going to cause more problems between her and Malfoy. She was so wrapped up in her own misery she didn't hear footsteps coming towards her. She only looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was looking straight into the eyes of Derek Madison. He was on his knees in front of her. "Reene," Was all he was able to say before she moved and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder, almost knocking him back.

Derek didn't know what else to do but hold her close and let her cry it out. _God damn George!_ He thought. _This should be him, not me ,comforting her. Instead he's off doing merlin knows what with Hannah. When he has this beautiful girl here…in my arms…_

When her tears finally stopped he sat down next to her but kept an arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders. "I'm sorry" Reene said softly.

"Sorry? What for?"

"Crying all over you like this. It's inappropriate and humiliating."

Derek lifted her chin with two fingers for her to look him in the eyes. "Hey, you can cry all over me, whenever you want to, okay?" Reene couldn't help but crack a small smile and rolled her eyes. "Oh, was that a smile I just saw?"

Reene looked away for a second and then looked back at him. "You always this nice?"

He smiled. "No. You always this sad?"

"No. I got into a fight with my older brother."

"Yeah, I kind of overheard."

Reene looked away. "How much did you hear?"

"Not too much." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok all of it. I was in the pub when you walked in, I noticed you instantly. At first I didn't know he was your brother but when you two started fighting I figured it out. And hey if it makes you feel any better. I saw Malfoy after your fight with him and he didn't look to pretty either. You did a fair amount of damage."

Reene tried to smile but failed. "You mean James and Remus did a fair amount of damage. I barely slowed him down."

"I don't believe that."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"No, I mean it. You're one tough cookie."

That made he laugh slightly. When her lips curved into a smile his heart fluttered. It brought a smile to his face as well. "You are something." She said to him, still with a smile on her face.

"I'd like to think so."

She studied his face and remembered that day in detention where in her drunkenness ended up on his lap with his arms around her waist stopping her from trying to kill Sirius. When he had smiled at her then, she wanted those lips pressed against hers, but the next day she passed it off as just being a drunken whim. What was her excuse now? Ever since that detention with Derek she was more standoffish towards George, which explains Hannah recently starting to talk to George again. _If I broke up with George he'd go straight to Hannah. But I don't wand to hurt him. But he wants Hannah, I can tell._ She thought. _That might work but would he be angry if I wanted to date Derek…Oh my god! I want to date Derek! IT explains so much! Why I'm not jealous, why I don't care that George and Hannah are all over each other. Plus Derek is a genuine nice guy. He just sat here and let me cry in his arms. This is all going to work out._ She told herself. _It has to._

"Lot going on up there?" Derek asking touching a finger to her forehead, snapping her out of her own thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I was just coming to a conclusion." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you're done with the tears and smiling now. So, you wanna share this conclusion you've come up with?" he asked with a smile.

"Actually, I do. But it's more of a show then tell." She said before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

Shock and pleasure ripped through him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder pulled her in closer as his other hand ran up and down her arm. He almost went crazy when he felt her tongue touch his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and dove right in to hers, kissing her passionately and possessively.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started toying with his hair.

* * *

Lily and Abby sat at their table with James and Remus. Jessi had run off somewhere with Sirius, when George and Hannah walked into the Three Broomsticks. Lily watched them flirt their way to a table. She could even swear she saw them playing footsey under the table! She was furious. _How could he do that to Reene! What a little—_"

"Lily." James said drawing her attention to him. "You're staring at them so hard it looks like you're wishing they'd start on fire."

"Who says I'm not wishing that?" She retorted, looking away from him.

"Lily." He said softly, placing his hand over hers on the table. She looked back at him. "You can't help who you like." He told her.

Every time she looked at him now, she couldn't help but think about the kiss he gave her. It was making things too complicated. She withdrew her hand from under his. "It still doesn't make it right."

"He's liked Hannah for a really long time."

"So that makes it okay for him to lead Reene on?"

Remus looked over to Abby. "I'm sensing a fight. Feel like going for a walk?" He asked holding his hand out to her. Abby nodded, took his hand and left with him.

"I never said he was leading her on." James responded trying to keep his voice down so George and Hannah wouldn't hear they were talking about them. "I think he really cares about Reene, but that doesn't always mean that they should be together. George fell hard for Hannah. You can't forget your first love. You may find a new one but if you get the chance to get your first, trust me, anyone would take it." He said staring into her eyes.

Lily's heart jumped. Was he trying to tell her something? She didn't want to think about it. She gathered her belongings and started walking out of the pub. James caught her right outside.

"Why do you always run from what you don't want to hear?" He asked.

Lily sighed. "James—"

"I talk about love and you get all jumpy? Explain that to me Lily. If we're supposed to be _friends_ tell me why have you been getting jumpy around me whenever I'm close to you? Why when I smile at you do you look away? You've been acting this way ever since…." He stopped. And Lily looked up at him. "Ever since I kissed you."

Lily looked away again. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Well I do." He said. "I need to know. Cause you sure as hell didn't seem like you minded that much when you were kissing me back. I want to know how you truly feel."

Lily took a step back from him and looked him in the eye. "Fine. I did kiss you back because I wanted to. But even though I enjoyed kissing you, what's to stop me from getting hurt?"

"Getting hurt? Lily what are you talking about?"

"Ever since that kiss you've been dropping hints left and right about liking me. Why should I believe it? You've been asking me out for almost six years, James. And you have a reputation for being a player. How am I to know that you don't just want to win? To prove you could get the girl even after six years. Tell me, James, how am I to know I won't get my heart broken like the other girls you've gone out with?"

James just stood there, frozen to the spot. He had no idea all this was going on in her head. "Lily, has it crossed your mind that maybe I've been chasing you for the past six years is because I really like you? You're the only girl I get butterflies in my stomach over. You can make me so frustrated then so incandescently happy within seconds by just you being you. I don't care about winning or loosing or what people think about my love life. The school grapevine knows very little of my actual love life. I'm not as much of a player as the rest school seems to think. I care about loosing you, Lily. I know you like me. I'm not trying to be cocky but I can see it when you do look into my eyes. All I'm asking for is a chance. Let me prove to you I just want to be with you and I don't have any other motives. One date, at least give me that. Go with me to the Christmas Ball."

Lily sighed and looked over at him. "I…"

**AN**: HAHA I'm so mean... Her answer is going to be in the next chapter!! We'll have to wait and see... lol


	11. The Answer and Secrets Revealed

"One date, at least give me that. Go with me to the Christmas Ball."

Lily sighed and looked him over. "I…I don't know James…"

"Come on, Lils. Give a man a break. Just one." _Yeah right, like one would be enough for you._ He told himself. But in his mind if Lily did enjoy the ball and he showed her he only wanted her there could be a lot more dates in the future.

"If I give you one date, are you going to stop hounding me to go out with you? She asked with a small smile, not bothering to hide the fact the she was truly interested.

James couldn't help but smile too. "Fine, but if you have a fabulous time on our first date you have to keep an open mind about a second one."

"Fine."

James' smile spread from ear to ear. He was so excited he hugged Lily and picked her clear off the ground and spun her in the air. "You're not going to regret this, Lily. I promise."

"Let's hope not." Lily muttered to herself after he had put her back on her feet. Lily was about to walk back into the Three Broomsticks when she saw Reene walking toward her, hand in hand with Derek Madison. Lily gave Reene a very confused look. Lily saw Reene give Derek the sign to wait there a minute, than walked up to Lily. James, who standing right behind lily was beaming.

"James? What …" Reene asked.

Lily shook her head nothing. "Don't worry about it." She answered before turning to face James. "You're such a dork." She said but couldn't hide her own smile.

James shrugged. "It happens." He looked over at Derek. "Yo, Derek you wanna grab a Butterbeer?" He yelled. "I think we need to celebrate!" James laughed before he kissed Lily's cheek.

"James!" Lily yelped in surprise and amusement before swatting his arm.

Derek walked over to the James, Lily and Reene. "Yeah I'm up for a drink." He told James. "I'll see you later." He said with a wink at Reene.

Reene couldn't hide her smile brought on by his wink. She nodded and watched as he and James enter the pub.

Lily looked at her cousin with a raised eyebrow.

Reene giggled. "I know! It's crazy!"

"I didn't say anything." Lily replied.

"I know but you thinking it's crazy. Besides I should be giving you the third degree. Potter kissing you on the cheek? Him beaming like a little boy on Christmas morning? Care to share?" Reene retorted.

The girls stood outside swapping stories for the rest of the time in Hogsmeade. When it was time to head back to the castle Jessi and Sirius showed up looking very pleased with themselves . Lily and Reene didn't need or want to ask why. When Abby and Remus joined them Abby with blushing vividly, and holding Remus' hand.

Abby left Remus to walk with Lily, Reene, and Jessi, the guys walked all the way in the back of the group of students walking back towards the castle. "So it's you and Remus now?" Jessi said wiggling her eyebrows.

Abby blushed again. "He's really sweet. We went for a walk around Hogsmeade and he asked me to the ball." She giggled.

"That's great!" Jessi exclaimed. "So we all have dates, except you, Lily. We need to find you a man." Jessi laughed.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Reene smiled. "She does have a date. James asked her."

"Reene!" Lily scolded her cousin.

"You're going to the ball with James? As in my cousin, James?" Jessi asked. Lily nodded. "Okay, did hell freeze over and nobody tell me?"

"Give it a rest, Jessi." Lily said. "Besides you should ask Reene who she's going with," Lily said with a smirk. _Pay back's a bitch._

Jessi looked confused. "I'd assume with George, you know, her boyfriend." Lily shook her head. "What?!" Jessi looked over at Reene then, who was now turning bright red. "Who are you going with then?" she asked.

"Derek Madison." Reene answered.

Jessi's eyes grew wide. "As in Derek, George's best friend, Derek?" Reene nodded.

"Does she have an off button?" Lily asked.

"Holy crap! What is happening? I feel like I'm in some parallel universe. Are you both serious or are you just yanking my chain?"

"I'm breaking up with George tomorrow. So I'm serious." Reene responded.

"And I'm really giving James a try." Lily added.

"Is that why you weren't upset about the George and Hannah thing?" Jessi asked Reene.

Reene shook her head. "Not really. But in a way I guess it is but I didn't realize it till I saw Derek after my fight with Joe."

"You fought with Joe?" Jessi asked.

"Long story." Lily and Reene said in unison.

"So how did the whole give James a try thing come around?" Abby chimed in.

"Long story short, he kissed me the night he got back from going home."

"WHAT?!" The three other girls cried.

"What did you do?" Abby asked.

"She socked him in the face." Reene assumed.

"No, she probably kneed him in the balls." Jessi said.

"You're both wrong. I kissed him back." Lily said matter-of-factly.

"I knew you liked him!" Jessi said triumphantly.

"I've kind of had mixed emotions about it for the last couple days. He called me out on it. So I'm giving him a chance to prove that he doesn't just want to win, but that he really likes me."

"Lily, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're an idiot." Jessi said.

"What?"

"You know he likes you, I know he likes you, hell the whole school knows he likes you. Stop beating around the bush and just start dating him already. You've strung him along for almost six years now."

"I have not strung him along." Lily argued.

The four girls giggled and gossiped all the way back to the castle.

* * *

The dance was three days away and the entire school was humming with excitement. George and Reene had a clean breakup with no hard feelings. George admitted to liking Hannah and wasn't upset that Reene wanted to start seeing Derek. Remus was smitten with Abby, but being the shy girl she was didn't pick up on it. Jessi and Sirius were their usual selves and Lily and James were flirting more and more each day.

After dinner James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter wandered off. "I'm just glad this full moon didn't fall on the night of the dance." Remus said glumly. "I don't know what I would've done."

"Don't worry about it, mate." Sirius said slinging an arm over his friend's shoulder. "After tonight you won't have to worry about it until next month."

"The girls are going to wonder where we are." Remus stated.

Sirius shrugged. "Probably. We'll just tell them we had a little fun in Hogsmeade."

"I don't like lying to them." Remus said. "But I don't want them to know the truth either."

"It's not technically a lie." Sirius stated.

"It's not fun turning, Sirius." Remus snapped as the boys got onto the grounds and headed toward the Whomping Willow.

"I'm sorry mate." Sirius said. "I didn't mean—"

Remus nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I just get anxious I guess on these nights, you know?"

"It's cool, mate. We're here for you. You know that. Sirius said as James and Peter nodded.

The Marauders got to the Whomping Willow and stopped. Sirius looked over at Peter. "Go for it, mate."

Peter nodded and shrank down into rat before them. The three other boys watches as their friend scurried his way to the trunk of the tree without getting hit by any of it swinging branches. The rat jumped onto a knot in the trunk and the tree froze.

"Let's do this." Sirius said walking towards the secret passage way in front of the trunk.

Remus shook his head. "This is gonna be a long night."

"Always is, Moony." James said sadly.

When sunrise came Remus fell asleep in the Shrieking Shack. And the rest of the boys went to their dorms. When James walked into the Heads Common room Lily was already awake and sitting at a table filled with books and parchment. She looked up when she heard him enter the room.

"Are you…are you just getting in?" She asked.

James nodded and yawned. "Me and the guys went to Hogsmeade last night."

"And you stayed out the entire night?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

James nodded again. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked changing the subject as he sat on the couch.

"Study for exams. You should be too."

James stretched on the couch. "I will. Take a break. Come sit with me." He said patting the spot next to him.

"James…"

"Come on!" He urged.

Lily sighed and stood from the desk and sat down next to James. "You are such a bad influence on me." She said teasingly. "So you gonna tell me why you stayed in Hogsmeade until daybreak?"

James nuzzled her neck and said. "Nope."

Lily pulled away. "Does it have to do with the fact that it was a full moon last night?"

That got his attention. He looked up at her. "Now why would you think that?"

"I'm not stupid James. You really think I haven't figured out your little secret by now?"

"Little secret? Lily, I—"

"James if you're trying to prove you like me now would be a good time not to lie."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Wasn't that hard. Remus is always sick once a month around the full moon. It didn't take long for me to do some research and put two and two together. But yours, Sirius and Peter's role in this I'm not that positive about but I have a theory."

James' face stayed straight. "And that is?"

"Animagi. You, Sirius, and Peter. All Animagi." Lily watched James face go into a shock. "So it is true. All of it?"

James nodded. "You haven't told anyone have you?"

Lily shook her head. "No. It's not my place to tell his or your business. I haven't told anyone. Not even Jessi, Abby or Reene. But if Remus and Abby stay together he should tell her. It's not my place to tell anyone, so don't worry."

James' shock turned to amazement. "Thanks. How did I fall for such a amazing and smart girl?"

"I'm not sure and don't say that it freaks me out."

"I'm a stag."

"WHAT?!" Lily said almost jumping off the couch.

James laughed. "I was talking about my animagus form. You sick little girl."

"Why you little…" Lily picked up the pillow beside her and whacked him with it.

He couldn't help but laugh as he laid down on the couch. "And people say it's the guys whose minds are in the gutter."

Lily shook her head. "You're awful. Fine take a nap I'm going back to studying. I'll wake you in time for the exam." She said as she got up. As she went back to studying James drifted off into sweet dreams.

* * *

After his exams James went back with the rest of the guys to his old dormitory. The entire walk to the Gryffindor Tower his friends had been talking about the exams, the ball, and new pranks they wanted to pull. All James kept thinking about was how to tell his three best friends Lily knows what they are.

"It's weird not having you here, Prongs." Sirius said to James.

James wasn't listening, he was still wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"Prongs."

Still nothing.

"Prongs!" Sirius said again, waving his hand in front of James' face.

James snapped back. "Huh?"

"What is up with you? You've been unusually quiet." Remus said slowly.

"Not getting nervous, are you?" Sirius teased.

"Nervous?" James asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, about the dance. You know, you're finally getting you chance with Lily. It's gotta be making you a nervous wreck."

"Oh, yeah that. I'm not nervous about that at all." James stated. "I've got the entire night planned out perfectly. Lily's gonna have such a great time, she'll be begging _me_ for a second date."

"Don't hold your breath." Sirius muttered and received a pillow in the face by James. "I mean of course she will!" he laughed.

"So what's bothering you, then?" Remus asked.

"Something Lily told me today." James answered. _It's probably best to just say it. Pussyfooting is not the best idea right now._ "She was I wake when I came back to the Head's Common room. Studying of course. And she told me she knew."

"Knew what?" Remus asked.

"About us. All of us. Why we were out until sunrise last night."

"YOU TOLD HER?!" Remus bellowed. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN DATING THE GIRL YET AND YOU TOLD HER!"

"I didn't tell her anything!" James yelled. "She told me she figured it out at the end of term last year!

Remus looked at James. "She's known for that long?" James nodded. "Has she told Abby, Jessi, and Reene?"

James shook his head no. "She said it wasn't her place. She said if you want the girls to know you should tell them.

"She's a real character that Lily." Sirius stated.

"You're telling me." James replied. "Moony please don't get mad at her. If she wanted to out you she would have done so already. You know she's a nice girl she wouldn't hurt you."

Remus nodded. "I know. It's just weird that she knows."

James nodded. "And she figured out he animagus thing too."

Remus laughed. "Sometimes that girl is too smart."

"This coming from the guy who'd rather read a book then prank a Slytherin." Sirius laughed.

* * *

**A/N**: I know not the most exciting chapter but it's got it's cute moments. The Ball is next I wonder what James has got instore for our dear Lily! lol enjoy! R & R please!!


	12. The Ball

The day of the ball finally arrived

The day of the ball finally arrived. Every girl in the school was busy primping all day. The guys hung around the grounds until an hour before the dance then started to get ready.

Jessi, Lily, Abby, and Reene were getting ready in Lily's room while the guys waited in the Head's common room. Jessi was done and was just doing Lily's make-up. Abby was done as well and was helping Reene do her hair.

"Where's Derek waiting?" Jessi asked Reene.

Reene shrugged. "I think James or one of them let him into the common room. If they didn't I guess he's waiting outside the pofrtrait hole."

"Well, don't keep the poor boy waiting. He's been waiting for you all year, enough is enough." Jessi teased.

"You're all done." Abby said. "Go to your boy."

Reene stood and did a little spin. "How do I look?" she asked her three best friends.

"Beautiful." Abby said.

"Stunning." Lily added.

"That boy is gonna drool all over himself when he sees how hot you look." Jessi laughed.

Reene rolled her eyes. "I'll see you girls at the Ball." She waved as she left the room. When she walked into the common room all four guys looked up expectantly. Sirius, James, and Remus smiled at Reene then went back to their waiting, nervous states. Derek, on the other hand, had a smile form ear to ear as he walked towards her.

"Wow." He said, looking her over. She was wearing a spaghetti strap, floor length, navy blue gown. Her usual wavy brown hair that fell down to her shoulders was teased in a crown of curls. She had just enough make-up on her pale skin. "You look amazing." Derek said softly.

Reene smiled. "Thank you. You're looking very handsome yourself." She said adjusting his bow tie on his tux. Reene never thought she'd find a guy in a tux with a buzz cut would be attractive but it worked on Derek. He was a good half a foot taller than her and about 4 inches taller than her in her heals. So she stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "You ready to go?" She asked wiping the lips stick from her kiss off his lips.

"I most certainly am." He said hold his arm out for her.

As she took his arm she looked over at the other boys. "Don't look so nervous boys." She giggled as she and Derek left the Heads Common room and towards the Great Hall.

"Abby, you're ready. You don't have to wait for us." Lily said with a smile. "Remus is waiting for you. Go."

Abby turned away from the mirror to look at her friends. "I'm too nervous."

"Don't be nervous, hun You look fabulous." Jessi said brightly.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Abby asked, sounding extremely self-conscious.

"Sweetheart, he wouldn't have asked you to the ball tonight if he didn't like you." Jessi replied.

Abby nodded and took a deep breath before walking out of Lily's room to greet Remus. He looked rather worn out but it all seemed not to matter when he smiled widely at her.

His mouth went dry. She was wearing a floor length, fitted, black dress. It was strapless with glitter all over it. Her normal wavy blonde hair, that fell just below her ears, was now stick straight.

Remus gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful." In her ear, then led her out of the Heads Common room and towards the Great Hall.

Lily and Jessi were the only ones left in Lily's room. They were both finished but Lily wouldn't leave the mirror. She stared at her reflection, practically shaking. Jessi was sitting on Lily's bed just watching her. "Honey, are you gonna have a break down or are you just gonna stare at your own reflection for the next half an hour?" she said trying to get a smile out of Lily but was unsuccessful. Jessi finally stood up and walked up behind Lily. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Lily shook her head. "I can't do this." She whispered.

Jessi looked confused. "Can't do what, hun?"

"Go, on a date with James. It's just too weird. I've always despised him!" She exclaimed.

Jessi shook her head. "Lily, you're practically in love with the boy." She stated.

"What?!"

"Have you ever wondered why you always fought with him?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah because he's annoying, arrogant, egotistical, and he has a total disregard for the rules here at Hogwarts."

Jessi laughed. "He may be all that and more but have you ever stopped to think that maybe he's acted that way just so he could get you to notice him? And you have too, honey."

"Why would he care if I noticed him? Almost every girl in this school chases after him." Lily argued.

"Don't be dense, Lily. James has had the biggest thing for you since the moment he met you. Accepting his offer to go to the ball with him made him the happiest guy alive. You would not be giving him this chance if you didn't want to." Lily nodded. Jessi placed her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Come on, let's go make our boys drool, okay?"

The two girls sashayed out of Lily's room, arms linked and laughing. Sirius and James turned to look at them.

Sirius walked over to Jessi, looking her up and down. Her shoulder length wavy, black hair was up in a messy, chop-stick bun. She was wearing a strapless, ruby red dress that stopped about three inches above her knees, showing off her blue and purple butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder blade and the black heart tattoo on her left ankle.

Sirius draped his arm around her shoulders. "You look beautiful, babe." He said with a sly smile and a husky tone.

Jessi smiled at him. She didn't have to tilt her head up too much because in her strappy red high heals, she was almost his height. "You don't look so bad yourself either, darlin'." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

Sirius nodded. "We'll meet you there, mate." He said to James. "We might be making a pit stop." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jessi smacked his arm playfully, "Siri, we're running late as it is and no way am I ruining my hair or make-up before we get to the dance." Sirius sighed and nodded as they left.

James hadn't paid any attention to what Jessi or Sirius had been saying or that they left. His heart felt like it was in his throat. Lily looked breathtaking. Her emerald green dress hugged her curves in all the right places and ended just an inch or two above her knees. It was sleeveless with a simple low cut front. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her straight red, waist long hair was half up in a bun and the rest flowed down her back. All James could muster up was, "Wow."

Lily's nerves hadn't ceased. The way he was looking at her was making her even more nervous. He looked so good in his dress robes. She never thought she'd see the day James Potter dressed up. But of course he had to off set it with his untidy, black hair.

James stood there dumbstruck for a moment then regained his speech. "Lily you look amazing." She smiled. James held his arm to her. "You ready?" Lily nodded and took his arm. They walked the entire way to the Great Hall in silence. James stopped Lily just outside the doors. "Lils is everything okay?" Lily nodded. "You're not talking. That's not like you at all."

Lily didn't want to talk. She was so afraid if she started she might not stop or if she opened her mouth she might just jump this handsome man in front of her and put her mouth on his. It was safer to just smile and shrug. She could see the frustration in James' eyes. "I'm afraid." She whispered.

"Afraid?" He was shocked and confused. She couldn't blame him. "Afraid of what? Me?" He asked. Lily shook her head vigorously. "Then what?" Lily shrugged again. "You know, Lily." He said as he pulled her close to him. "If you're going to be this passive all night I could take advantage of this." He lowered his head so his lips were a whisper above hers. "Unless you want to shove me away and bitch me out." He said in a husky tone. He was waiting to see if she would take the bait.

Lily's heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know if she was holding her breath or not. James had his arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her close to him. Lily did the only thing she could think to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down the fraction of an inch she needed to press her lips against his. She seemed to melt into his kiss. She opened her mouth to his when his tongue touché her lips and she could hear a low groan of pleasure come from James. The kiss grew more passionate and when they finally separated they were both panting.

"Damn Lily." That is not what I expected to happen but I'm sure as hell glad it did." James said with a huge smile. "So you gonna tell me what you're afraid of, now?"

Lily sighed. "I was hoping you'd had forgotten I'd said that." She said with a slight smile.

"Ah now you're talking." Lily giggled. "So that kiss was meant to be a distraction?" He teased. "It worked during the time. So start talking,."

Lily shook her head. "I guess I'm just nervous." She finally answered.

"Nervous? About what? Being on a date with me?" Lily nodded. She didn't understand how he could read her emotions so well. "Lils." James said softly, stroking the side of her face. "I'm nervous too. Tonight's my night to prove myself to you. You seriously think I'm not nervous as hell? Though I gotta say the night hasn't started out too badly."

Lily smiled and wiped the lipstick from around James' lips. "Not too bad at all."

Lily and James walked into the Great hall. The four long tables were gone and replaced with a large amount of small round ones. Christmas decorations were everywhere! Where the staff table usually was they had put a huge stage with a gigantic Christmas Tree right next to it. Lily and James smiled as they looked around the Great Hall. "We did good." James said proudly.

Lily nodded. "I'd say so. The prefects did an amazing job setting up. Only…"

James gave her a quizzical look. "Only what?"

Lily just laughed and shook her head. "Never mind, it's perfect."

James smiled and held his and out to her. "Well then, let's go." He said as she took his hand and walked with him to joined all their friends at a table. James pulled the chair out for her to sit down, like a perfect gentleman. "Where's Wormtail?" James asked noticing he wasn't sitting with them.

Remus and Sirius shrugged. "We don't know." Remus answered. "Hence why we have two empty chairs."

"I bet he's not gonna show up." Sirius stated. "I can't see him getting a date so why bother coming."

"Oh he has a date and he's here." Reene chimed in.

Everyone's eyes turned to Reene. "And you'd know this how?" Sirius asked.

Reene nodded toward the entrance to the Great Hall. "Cause he just walked in with a Slytherin girl on his arm."

"What?!" Half the table exclaimed as everyone turned to watch Peter walk in. It was true. He did show up and with a date. He was with Olivia Anderson, a fifth year Slytherin. She was a fifteen year old with the body of a twenty year old. And she was one of those girls who knew it and flaunted it. She was wearing a very skimpy silver dress that ended about two inches, maybe a little less, below her butt. IT had spaghetti straps and an extremely low cut front.

"That's revolting." Lily said disapprovingly.

"I know." Sirius agreed. "Why did he come with a Slytherin?"

"That's not what I was talking about, Sirius." Lily scoffed. "I was referring to the fact that Olivia is fifteen and she's dressed like she's twenty five and…and…"

"And about to do a pole dance." Jessi offered and all the boys at the table laughed.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. "It's just not right."

"I don't care how slutty she's dressed." Sirius stated. "I just don't want a Slytherin sitting at our table."

Lily, Abby, Jessi, and Reene all rolled their eyes. Typical, that that's the reason Sirius didn't like Olivia.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." James told Sirius, pointing in Peter's direction. "Wormtail's heading this way and his _date_ is going to a different table.

The entire table turned to watch Peter make his way towards them, alone. "Where's your date?" Sirius asked rudely, then received a kick from James, causing him to wince.

Peter didn't seem to notice Sirius' attitude. "She wanted to sit with her friends." He said with a shrug. "She didn't want to sit here."

"We didn't—" Sirius started but was cut of by Jessi kicking him in his shin. He sighed. "What a shame." He said with obvious sarcasm. Which got him another kick from James.

The rest of the dinner went by silently. James and Lily couldn't take their eyes off each other most of the time. Sirius was distracted by Jessi playing footsie with him. Remus and Abby were deep in conversation most of the time, smiling and blushing the rest of it. And Reene and Derek couldn't stop whispering things into each other's ears and smiling. Which left Peter sitting silently to himself with, what he called, his "so-called friends" sitting around him enjoying themselves.

After Dinner Dumbledore introduced the band play for the night. It was a local school band with Reene and Jessi's friend Nicky as the lead singer and lead guitarist. As soon as the music started Peter went to his date.

"Why did I keep getting kicked?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Because you deserved it." James answered with a laugh.

"Huh?"

"You were being rude." Jessi simplified.

"To who? Wormtail?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Lily chimed in.

"But he came with a damn Slytherin!" Sirius said with disgust.

"True but he's still your friend." Lily replied. "And you shouldn't make fun of him for who he came to a ball with."

James nodded. "She's right, mate."

Sirius pouted. "I liked it better when you two were fighting."

"Bite your tongue!" Jessi said, suppressing a giggle.

"At least then my best friend took my side."

"I will always be on your side, Padfoot. But sometimes I gotta agree my girl." James said with a smile.

"Your girl?" Lily gave James a puzzled look then shook her head. "I am not _your girl_ Potter."

"Maybe not yet." James said, giving Lily a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile at the thought. "You're incorrigible."

James smiled. "I like to call it hopeful."

"Hopeful?" Sirius said sarcastically. "More like sickening."

"Bite me." James retorted.

"Where when and how hard baby?" Sirius snickered.

"You creep me out sometimes, you know that?" Jessi told her boyfriend.

Sirius shrugged. "It happens." Everyone at the table laughed.

"More often then not." Remus added.

James shook his head. When the first slow song of the night started to play he turned to Lily. "Care to dance?" He asked holding out his hand to her.

Lily smiled and took his hand. "I'd love to."

James led Lily to the dance floor. He spun her around before bringing her body so close his they could hold a magazine between them. They moved together slowly as the song played out. Lily dazzled at the way her own body seemed to fit against James' just right, Like it belonged there. It also surprised her that he could dance so well. She smiled wider at the thought.

"What?" James asked. "You didn't think I knew how to dance?"

She added mind reader to her list of things he was good at. "I have to admit I never expected James Potter, King of the Marauders, to know what to waltz. Let alone be good at it." She teased.

James laughed, which made Lily's heart skip a beat. "First of all, I'm in no way the King, we're a democracy, you know all equal. And second, I can do a lot more then a mere waltz." When Lily gave him a questioning look he continued. "My mom had me enrolled in ballroom dance classes since I was eight."

Lily laughed in disbelief but stopped abruptly. "You're serious?" He nodded. "Do you still take them?"

"Hell no. I'm at a competitive level. I stopped taking classes my summer going into our fifth year."

"Competitive level?" She teased.

"Yeah, I'm that good." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear sending shivers down her spine.

When he pulled back, Lily's gaze traveled from James' eyes down to his lips and back up to his eyes. She couldn't help it. "You're just full of surprises." She said softly.

James smiled and brushed his lips against hers. "You have no idea."

They continued dancing and Lily had lost track of time. She didn't care. The way James had kept his eyes on her and her alone the entire night made her feel like they were the only two people in the room. It wasn't until she heard Sirius' voice did she remember where they were again.

"Prongs!" Sirius screamed, running up to them. "Mate, somebody spiked the punch!" he said in a oddly serious tone.

Lily rolled her eyes, clearly thinking he was already drunk from the punch. "Let me guess, you did."

James smirked. He and Lily had stopped dancing but were still holding each other close.

"Actually I didn't, thank you very much." Sirius said with fake hurt. "You really think I'd stoop to something like? I'm appalled!"

"You have every other dance." James responded.

Lily laughed and Sirius nodded. "Yeah I know! Someone beat me to it this time! This sucks!"

James couldn't help but laugh. Lily, on the other hand just gave Sirius a very odd look. "So let me get this straight," she said. "You're angry someone spiked the punch because it wasn't you?"

"Well, yeah." Sirius answered as if she just asked an extremely stupid question.

James shook his head and laughed. "You never let me down Padfoot. You always know just what to say to make me laugh."

Sirius shrugged. "It's a gift really." Lily rolled her eyes. "Anyway that's not the real reason I came over here."

"Oh, so you have an even better reason for interrupting us dancing then someone other than you spiking the punch?" James asked sounding only slightly annoyed.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you guys have been dancing for almost two full hours. I figured Lily-Bean, over here," He said as he took Lily's hand and started to pull her away from James. "could use a break from you and dance with a real man."

Lily laughed when James scowled at his best friend. "Well I was getting a little tire of your _competitive level_ dance skills." Lily teased.

When James' eyes grew wide she laughed even harder. Apparently Sirius had no idea James' mother had made him take dancing lessons.

"Competitive level? What—" Sirius' confusion was priceless to Lily.

"Sirius you have a date of you own." James said before pulling Lily back to him and hooking an arm around her waist. "My won cousin, no less. So what's the real reason you came over here?" James said slightly fumbling his words.

"Quick change of subject, huh?" Sirius laughed. "I'll get it outta you later. Actually later is what I wanted to talk to you about. The after party."

"There's an after party?" Lily asked.

"There's always an after party." Sirius smirked then looked back a James. "Me, and Jessi just went and picked up the last of the supplies. We gonna have it the Gryffindor common room, right?"

James nodded. "Where else would it be?"

Sirius nodded. "And the after after party? Where should we have that?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lily exclaimed.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"An after after party?" Sirius and James nodded. "Don't you guys ever stop partying?"

"No." the two boys said in unison.

"Why would we do such a crazy thing like that?" Sirius asked completely serious.

Lily sighed. "I give up. You two are hopeless. I'm going to go find Jessi and mock you guys endlessly with her." She smiled and waved good-bye before walking towards Jessi, Reene, and Abby.

"Why would they make fun of us?" Sirius asked as he and James started walking towards Derek and Remus.

"I think they think we party too much." James answered.

Sirius gasped. "That's heresy!"

Derek, Remus, and James laughed. "Big word for you, Padfoot." Remus smirked. "Do you even know what it means?" The other boys laughed again.

"Shut up, Moony. Shouldn't you be off dancing with Abby?"

Remus shook his head, "Nope." He pointed to where Jessi, Reene, Abby, and Lily were all standing, huddled close together. "Gossiping probably."

"Whatta ya think they're talking about?" Derek asked.

"Us." Sirius answered and all the other boys nodded. "Sirius is so cute, James is so tall, Remus is so smart, Derek is so strong—"

"Please stop. You're starting to creep me out." James laughed. "You've been checking us all out, Sirius? Dude I didn't know you swing that way."

Sirius punched James' arm. "Only for you James, only for you." He said sarcastically. The other boys laughed. "Any way, I was thinking instead of having our little after party after the after party in the Head's common room instead of your dorm room." Sirius suggested.

"I'm not sure if Lily will let us." James responded.

"You're not even really dating her and you're already wiped?" Sirius choked down a laugh.

"I'm not wiped." James retorted.

"Sounds like it to me." Remus added and Derek nodded.

"Fine. It can be in our common room." James sighed.

"What's going to be in our common room?" Lily asked as she and the other girls came from behind James. James turned around to see Lily looking at him, her arms crossed across her chest and an eyebrow raised. "Potter, what are you up to?"

James couldn't help but smile. "Nothing big, I promise." He smirked, which made Lily roll her eyes.

"No trouble?" she asked.

James shook his head. "Scouts honor." He said raising his right hand, and Sirius snorted. James turned and swatted Sirius before turning back to Lily. "May I have this dance?" He asked holding his hand out to Lily.

Lily smiled and took his hand. "You're incorrigible." She said as James led her away from their friends and onto the dance floor again.

"So you keep telling me." James smiled then pulled close to him.

With only a half an hour before the ball was over, James was determined to keep Lily all to himself for the rest of it. No matter what the music was James danced Lily across the floor. Lily smiled as she danced with James. She couldn't believe she had been so nervous before. After Dumbledore announced the end of the ball the Great Hall started empting. Sirius, Jessi, Reene, Derek, Abby, and Remus were all waiting in the Entrance Hall when James and Lily walked out, holding hands.

"You ready for this?" Sirius asked Lily with a mischievous smile.

"Ready for what?" She asked skeptically.

"The REAL fun."


	13. The Best View in Hogwarts

The after party in the Gryffindor common room was much like the ball itself, with the Christmas decorations everywhere, everyone still in their formal wear, and people dancing to music playing. The only real difference between this party and the ball was the beverages and style of music. The ball had had pumpkin juice, punch, and water. The Marauders' party had pumpkin juice spiked with Red Current Rum, Firewhiskey, and Butterbeer. Lily wasn't crazy about the idea of a lot of underage drinking in the Gryffindor common room, as she walked in alongside James, behind the rest of their friends. _Stop thinking like the Head Girl and enjoy yourself!_ She silently commanded herself.

James, seeming to have read her mind whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, Lils, we're not staying long."

Lily turned to look at James. "We're not?"

James shook his head with a mischievous smile. "By the time we get back this will be over and it'll be time for the after after party in our common room."

He looked way too pleased with himself it unnerved Lily. "What are you up to, James?"

"It's a surprise." He replied as he led her to the couch to sit down.

"I don't know if I can handle any more of your surprises, James. Last time you surprised me was in our fifth year and you charmed my hair blue." She replied as she sat down on the couch.

James rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Lily, putting his arm around her shoulder. "That was a whole other lifetime, Lils. Besides you're hair looked beautiful in that shade of blue." Lily nudged him with her shoulder at the same time Sirius and Jessi strolled over, each with a Butterbeer in each hand and both laughing.

"I remember that!" Sirius chuckled. "Was it before her permanent make-up job on you?"

"I don't recall." James said tightly, giving Sirius a very evil glare. "You two intending on handing over one of those drinks?"

Sirius nodded handing him one of the Butterbeers, Jessi did the same for Lily.

"The make-up was after the blue hair," Jessi chimed in. "but before the green skin."

"Mikey! Shut up!" James yelled at him cousin, using the nickname she hated most of all, which got him a punch in the arm from Jessi and a laugh from Sirius. He did want to be talking about pranks he used to play on Lily. This was his night to help her understand his feelings for her. Not for her to remember all the horrible things they did to each other throughout school. James remembered it all so clearly. It was one of their biggest battles. For five months straight he and Lily would torment each other with another prank. It frustrated him just thinking about it. Hearing Lily's laughter snapped him out of his unpleasant thoughts.

"I don't even remember what started all that." Lily smiled. "It feels like forever ago, and yet I still have a little blue left in my hair."

James' head snapped to look at Lily. "You do?!" Lily nodded before turning so her back was to him and lifted up all of her hair. _Ah, bloody hell!_ James thought. Because sure enough, there was a thin line of blue hair. "Lily, I'm really sorry about that." James said with honesty.

Lily had let go of her hair and turned back around to look at James. She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it. I actually kind of like it. It's my own little secret wild side." She giggled. "No one can see it under the rest of my hair but I know it's there."

James smiled widely, thinking of the night Lily had shown him another secret of hers, the bottle of Firewhiskey, and the laughs they shared that night. When Lily looked up into his eyes he knew she was thinking about the same night.

"So when are we going to this little surprise of yours?" Lily asked breaking away from James' intense gaze.

James checked his watch. It was about eleven-fifteen. Everything was supposed to set up by eleven-thirty. _I'll give the kid an extra fifteen minutes_. He thought. "We'll leave in about half an hour. The timing has to be perfect!"

Lily gave James a questioning look. "Perfect for what?"

James smiled. "I already told you. It's a surprise."

Lily looked over to Jessi, who was, like always, sitting on Sirius' lap. "You know." She stated. "I'm sure you do. And you'll tell me."

Jessi just smiled and zipped an imaginary sipper across her lips, causing James and Sirius to both laugh. "She wont tell you." James said smugly. "If she ruins the surprise for you I get to tell the whole school why she got the nickname Mikey from me."

Sirius laughed even harder. "Okay, you gotta tell me that story!" He exclaimed. "Does it count if I ruin the surprise?"

"Sirius Black!" Jessi scolded. "You wouldn't dare!"

"If it was to hear about how you got that nickname, I would so dare!" He laughed,

James shook his head. "Doesn't count."

"Damn" Sirius murmured, and Jessi smiled.

"If _you_ ruin it I get to tell about how you got that little scar on your forehead." James grinned evilly.

Jessi looked at Sirius confused. "I thought you got that in a fight with a Slytherin."

James laughed. "That's what he tells people."

"Prongs." Sirius said in a warning tone.

Lily sighed. "Does everyone know about my surprise but me?"

James shook his head. "No, just our friends/"

Lily stared at him. "They _all_ know!?" He nodded. "Remus, Peter, Reene, Abby, Derek, these two?" He nodded again. "I can't believe this! They all have known and none of them told me a thing!" She said sounding annoyed and hurt.

James gave her a squeeze. "It helps when you have a lot of blackmail on your friends." He informed her with a smile. She just rolled her eyes. James stood holding his hand out to Lily. "Come on, be better go change before we leave. You're feet are probably hurting you already with those heals on." He smiled sweetly.

Lily looked down at her feet. They were hurting her, then back up at James. She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to help her up.

We'll see you guys later." James called to Jessi and Sirius as he and Lily walked toward the portrait hole hand in hand.

"I want to know everything when you get back!" Jessi yelled to Lily.

Lily looked over her shoulder at Jessi. "Maybe…If I get to hear the nickname story." She teased.

James chuckled as they walked out of the Gryffindor common room and into their own. "She's never gonna tell you, you know. She'd probably cut her tongue out first."

"Then I guess I'll just have to get it out of you." She said matter-of-factly before she walked over to the door to her room.

"Yeah? And just how do you suppose you'll do that?" James replied with a raised eyebrow.

Lily turned to look at him. "I can think of a couple of ways to get you to tell me." She said in a suggestive tone before going in her room and closing the door.

"You wanna elaborate on that?" James yelled.

"Nope!" Lily yelled back before giggling.

James shook his head with a smile as he walked into his own room to change.

James was sitting on the couch, staring into the fireplace, when Lily stepped out of her room. He hadn't heard her come out so she took this moment to see what he was wearing to make sure she wasn't to under or over dressed for her surprise. He was in jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly and a black T-shirt that showed how toned his arms and back muscles were from Quidditch. His hair was still as messy as always and he had a sweater laying next to him on the couch. _OK_ she thought _I don't need to go change._ As soon as she took a step towards him he looked up at her. A wide smile spread across his face making him look even more handsome.

James looked Lily up and down taking in everything. From the jeans that hugged her hips perfectly to her white tank-top that showed just enough cleavage and her grey zip-up hoodie. She had pulled out her half pony-tail so now all her hair was flowing down her back. She looked beautiful. "You ready to go?" He asked as he stood. Lily nodded. "Great. Let's go." He offered her his hand which she took without hesitation. She could really get used to this, be doted on my James. The entire walk Lily kept trying to get her surprise out of James but he wouldn't budge. It wasn't till they were almost there when she started to understand where they were going.

"We're going to the Astronomy Tower?" She asked.

James smiled. "Close but not quite." When they were almost at the Astronomy Tower James stopped Lily from going up the last flight of stairs in front of a door to a room she'd never been to. "Here we are." James said proudly.

"Where exactly is here?" Lily asked.

James just shook his head in response then opened the door.

Lily gasped. The walls of the room James had taken her to were all windows but the wall with the door. The windows show most of the grounds of Hogwarts. I was a beautiful view. The room itself was empty except from a couple of blanket spread out across the stone floor. On the blanket in the middle of the room were two pillows, a picnic basket, two long candles, which were lit, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in an ice bucket. She looked back at James who was watching her reaction somewhat nervously. "Y-you did all this for me?" She asked unable to stop her voice from cracking. It was so sweet she felt like crying. James nodded. "But…but how? I mean you with me all night. When did you find the time to do this?"

James grinned. "Ok I didn't set it up myself. I got a second year to do it. But I did give him everything he needed to set it up. You like it?"

Lily gave a short laugh. "Like it? James I love it!" She said before she threw her arms around James and hugged him. "This has to be the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

James hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "You're worth it."

Lily smiled at him as she pulled away to walk over to one of the window walls. She looked out onto the snow-covered grounds in awe. The snow was fresh and untouched; it covered the grounds like a soft white blanket. The moon and the stars illuminated the grounds. Everything looked so beautiful, so peaceful. It took her breath away. Lily smiled. "This has to be the best view in Hogwarts."

James wasn't looking at the grounds; he was looking at Lily when he agreed. "Absolutely ."

Lily turned her head to look at him and smiled. "You aren't looking at the view." Lily stated.

"I know." James replied softly before lowering his head to brush his lips against hers. When he pulled away he was blushing slightly. "Come on, let's sit down before I forget what else is here." He said taking her hand and leading her to the pillows to sit down.

Lily giggled and went with him. They both sat down on a pillow next to each other then James grabbed the bottle of wine out of the ice bucket. He tapped it with the tip of his wand to pop the top off. He poured a glass for Lily and himself before putting the bottle back in the ice bucket. He handed Lily her glass then held his up. "To our first date. Hopefully there'll be many more."

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes as she tapped her glass against his before taking a sip. "So what do you have in that picnic basket?" James smiled and reached into the basket and pulled out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. "Well didn't you just think of everything? Wine, chocolate covered strawberries, candles, amazing view. You pulled out all the stops, James. I'm very impressed and completely flattered." She said before she took a strawberry and bit into it.

James just watched her with a smile planted firmly on his face. "Like I said before, you're totally worth it. I'm glad you like it."

They spent the next hour or so eating the strawberries, drinking the wine and just talking. It was the best date Lily or James had ever been on. At around one in the morning they started to head back to the Gryffindor common room to meet up with their friends. Just outside the common room James stopped Lily. "Thank you, Lils." He said warmly before pulling her close and kissing her softly.

"Thank you? For what?" She asked when he lifted his head but kept his arms firmly around her waist.

"For giving me my chance." He answered and kissed her again.

Lily smiled. "I'm glad I did. It was amazing, James. Thank you for such a fabulous night."

James smiled. "Any time."

The two walked into the Gryffindor common just in time to see Jessi smack Sirius across the face and turn to head to her dormitory. Sirius started to go after her when she turned and gave him an scorching glare. "Don't you dare try to follow me, Sirius Black! Once you stop being an egotistical jackass, then I'll considering talking to you again." She snapped before running up the stairs to her dorm. Sirius grunted then stormed to his dormitory.

Lily and James looked at each other. "I guess the after after party isn't gonna happen." Lily said matter-of-factly.

James shook his head. "Every time!" He sighed the looked over to see Abby, Remus, Reene, and Derek were all sitting on the couches by the fire-place already out of their formal clothes and into more casual outfits. "What happened this time?" He asked the group. Everyone shrugged. "No one heard or saw what happened?!" They all shook their heads no. "Crap!" He said before turning to Lily. "Lils, I'm sorry to cut our evening short but I gotta go check on Sirius." He said.

Lily nodded. "Go. You get him. I'll get her."

The two of them went to make sure they're friends were ok. Lily walked into her old dormitory to find Jessi throwing things into a cardboard box. "What are you doing?" She asked Jessi.

"I'm putting all of Blacks stuff into a box so I can burn it later." Jessi retorted.

Lily sighed and went and sat on Jessi's bed. "Honey, don't do that. You'll want that stuff."

"No, I won't. I don't want anything that even reminds me of him."

"Jessi what happens when you get back together? You'll be so upset that you destroyed all the stuff he gave you."

"We're not getting back together." She snapped.

It scared Lily because she's never heard Jessi sound so sure about it. "Jessi—"

"No, Lily. This isn't another break. This is a break up! Me and Black are done for good!"


	14. Headaches, Planning, and Broken Noses?

Lily walked into the Head's common room, at three in the morning, rubbing her forehead. Trying to reason with Jessi had given her a headache. The room was dark with just the fireplace going so she didn't realize James was still up and sitting on the couch by the fireplace till she heard his voice. "You ok?" He asked causing her to jump. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Lily shook her head. "It's ok. You just startled me. I thought you'd still be with Sirius or in bed by now." She said as she walked over to him then sat down beside him.

James shook his head no. "Nope. He won't talk to any of us. I tried for a good hour then Remus came up and he still wouldn't talk. You get anything outta Jessi?"

Lily shook her head no, which didn't help with her headache. "She refuses to talk about it. She's thrown all the things he's given her into a box. She's never done that before. I don't think this is one of their normal breaks. I honestly don't know if they'll get back together this time." Lily sighed and started rubbing her forehead again.

"What's wrong?" James asked, wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Just a headache." She replied then stopped so she could lean into James, resting her head on his shoulder. "The girl drove me crazy! She wouldn't say anything to me unless it was to call Sirius obscene names and that she never wants to see him again. And before I left I had to put an anti-flammable charm on the box with Sirius' stuff in it so she can't burn everything inside of it like she wants to. She turned her wrath on me for that one."

James wrapped his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him, then kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry. This night didn't really end the way I panned. But then again I should've expected something like this to happen. They always fight or break up at balls and parties."

"I don't know. I wouldn't say this night is ending so badly." Lily said softly as James started running his fingers through her hair.

James smiled. "So, would you still count this date as a success?"

Lily lifted her head from James' shoulder to give him an _are you crazy_ look. "You really need to ask that?" James shrugged. "James, tonight was amazing! Even Sirius and Jessi's drama couldn't ruin it." She laid her head back down on his shoulder as she sighed and closed her eyes. "I just wish there was something we could do to help them."

James kissed the top of her head again then went back to ruining his fingers through her hair. "I know. But with the holiday break coming up –" James paused realizing Lily had fallen asleep in his arms. He pulled out his wand and conjured a blanket atop of them. He then rested his head against hers and closed his eyes as well and fell asleep with Lily wrapped up in him arms.

* * *

It was the last day before break, all exams were over and the mood of all the students was cheery and enthusiastic. That is all the students but Jessi and Sirius. They still were still not talking and refused to talk about what had happened the night of the dance to anyone. All through the last week Sirius and Jessi would sit at complete opposite sides of their group of friends during meals and wouldn't say one word the entire time. Lily and James were not seeing very much of each other either. They were both spending more time, including most nights, in their old dorms, trying to help their friends.

On the last day before people were leaving for break James was laying on the couch reading a Quidditch magazine in the Head's common room and Lily was in her room with the door open as she packed her bags to leave the next day. _There has to be something. _She thought. _Some way to get them talking again._ She sighed.

"Everything okay?" She heard James ask.

Lily looked up to find him standing in her doorway looking at her with concern. She shook her head. "I don't know." James walked over and sat on the edge of Lily's bed , watching her intently. "I've been going over every possibility in my head for days now, on how to fix this thing between Jessi and Sirius. Hell, I even considered locking them in a room together and not letting them out until they talked to each other. But even that won't work with break coming up and Jessi'll be at my house and Sirius will be here—" Then it hit her. "Oh my god. That's it!"

James gave her a confused look. "You lost me. Didn't you just say that that plan wouldn't work because they'll be in two different places."

Lily smiled. "James, go tell Remus, Sirius, and Peter to pack their trunks, then do the same. You boys are going to be spending Christmas holiday at my house." She said smugly.

James sat there, shocked for a moment, before a wide smile spread across his face. "Lils, you're brilliant!" He said as he got off the bed to wrap his arms around her and then lifted her clear off the ground.

Lily laughed and she shrugged after he put her down. "I know." She said with a smile. "Go. Hurry!"

James smiled widely, gave Lily a quick kiss, then dashed out of Lily's room and the Heads common and into the Gryffindorcommon room. He sped up the staircase and into his old room that he had shared with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Sirius was moping on his bed like he had been since the night of the dance, Remus was reading a book, and Peter was nowhere to be found. "Guy's pack a trunk for Christmas holiday." James said slightly out of breath.

Remus looked up form him book. "What for? I thought we were staying here for break."

James shook his head. "Change of plans. Let's go!" He walked over to Sirius' bed. "Padfoot get up."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sirius snapped. James shook his head and then jumped onto his friends back. "OUCH! Hey! Get the hell off me!" Sirius shouted, as James continued to jump on his back.

Remus watched in amusement as he got up and started packing his trunk, while James was still wrestling with Sirius on his bed. "You're going." James stated. "Even if I have to curse you to get you to go! You don't have a choice!"

"Where are we going?" Remus asked, placing his neatly folded clothes into his trunk.

"You'll find out soon enough." James answered still fight Sirius. "Are you really gonna make me use magic on you? I prefer not to, considering you are one of my best friends. That would be in very poor taste."

Sirius stilled beneath James. "What's the point, James? " He asked.

James sighed. "The point is you're my friend, my brother. And I can't just sit back and watch you destroy yourself they way you have been."

"I'm not destroying myself!" Sirius argued. "I—"

James interrupted him. "You are too. I know you're upset about Jessi, and you don't have to talk about what went on that night, if you don't want to. But Sirius, you have not left this room since that night except to go to the occasional class and the occasional meal that most of the time Peter, Remus, and I would have to force you to go to. This is not you." James climbed off Sirius and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I want my brother back." He said then sighed.

Sirius sat up and sighed too. James was right. He wasn't being himself and he was sick of it. He looked up at his best friend, his brother. He smiled at the thought. James was his brother for all intensive purposes. He and his family had taken him in and became _his_ family. Sirius moved on the bed to sit right beside James. James looked at him with a half smile. Sirius punched him in the arm playfully. "And you wonder why people think we're gay." He said on a laugh. "You with all your sentimental bullshit. No wonder it took Lily forever to say yes to you. She probably couldn't tell if you were or weren't gay."

James laughed and grabbed a pillow and hit Sirius with it. "It's good to have you back, Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head. "And now pillow fights? Mate, I'm really beginning to wonder about you." He said with a smile, and then added. "Thanks."

James just smiled and Remus shook his head. "I'm beginning to wonder about both of you. You do know wrestling on a bed together doesn't really help you in the _I'm straight department_." He chuckled. "And pillow fighting doesn't help either, just so you know." He added dodging two pillows being thrown at him from James and Sirius.

"So," Sirius said getting up from his bed and grabbing his trunk. "You gonna tell us where we're going?"

James shook his head. "Like I said, you'll know soon enough."

Sirius put his trunk on his bed and began throwing clothes inside it. "So basically we're on a need to know basis?"

James nodded. "Yep, and as of right now, you don't need to know." He smirked and started heading out the door.

"Plonker." Sirius shouted after him.

"Wanker!" James shouted back laughing and went back to his room to pack his bags.

* * *

Reene was happier then she'd ever been. Derek was amazing. He was sweet, funny, easy to talk to, and good looking. She couldn't understand why this perfect guy would choose her. The only thing that got her down today was the fact that they were leaving for break tomorrow and she wouldn't see him for three weeks. They were currently sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, cuddled up on a couch facing the fire with warm cups of hot chocolate sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Reene sighed and snuggled in closer to Derek. "What's wrong, luv?" He asked wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I don't want to go tomorrow." She whined.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I know. It kinda sucks doesn't it? Just starting this thing and then having to leave each other for three weeks."

She nodded. "Will you visit me during break?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll do my best to. I'll be here, my parents…" He stopped and shook his head.

"What?"

"They told me not to come home." He answered her.

"What? Why on earth would they tell you not to come home for Christmas?"

Derek shook his head again. "It doesn't matter. I really don't want to go anyway."

Reenestraightened up and gave him a concerned look. She cupped his face in her hands and drew circles on his cheeks with her thumbs. "Talk to me." She pleaded.

Derek shook his head. "It's nothing." He told her before giving her a soft kiss.

Reene knew he didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push the issue. "So, you're just going to stay here all break?"

Derek nodded. "That's the plan."

Reene shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"You are not staying here all Christmas holiday by yourself." She stated.

"I'm not?" he asked, not sure where she was going with this.

"No you're not. You're coming with me."

"I…what?"

"You're not spending Christmas alone. Go start packing!" She commanded before standing up, with a smug smile on her face.

Derek smiled as he stood too. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You are too good to be true, you know that?" Reenejust smiled in response. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Just got lucky, I guess." She teased. "Now go pack!"

Derek nodded before giving her one more kiss and disappearing up the stairs into his dormitory.

Reene smiled to herself and walked out of the Ravenclaw common and towards the Heads to make sure Lily was ok with Derek joined them for the break.

* * *

The next day on the train there was tension in the air in the last two compartments. Sirius and Jessi refused to sit in the same compartment. So Lily, Reene, Jessi, and Abby were in one and James, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Derek were in the next one over. When it came time for Lily and James to patrol, they were both more than happy to get away from the awkward silence in their compartments.

"This is ridiculous." Lily sighed as they walked toward the head of the train. "It's like being at a grade school dance. Boys on one side and girls on the other, with no one wanting to be the first to go in the middle."

James smirked. "That's definitely one way to put it. The way to get the other kids to dance is to show them how it's done." James said as he took Lily's hand then gave her a little twirl.

Lily laughed then gave him a playful shove. "Stop that. We're supposed to be patrolling not dancing."

James shrugged. "Hey, it was your analogy. I was just playing along. So, are your parents okay with all the extra house guests?"

Lily nodded after she gave a compartment full of rowdy third years a warning. "Yeah, they're fine with it. You do know that Derek, Reene, and Abby are joining us too, right?"

James nodded. "I figured as much."

Lily smiled. "My parents cleared out and prepared the spare room we now have since my sister moved out last year. So it's going to be just like this girls in one and boys in another."

"Sister? You've never mentioned a sister to me before."

Lily shook her head. "It's not something I brag about. We had a bit of a falling out years ago. Now she doesn't even acknowledge my existence. She moved in with that toad of a boyfriend of hers while I was at school last year. She didn't even have the nerve to tell me herself. I had to find out from a letter from my parents."

"Ouch. That's tough."

"I try not to let it bother me." She shook it off. "Anyway, It's going to be Jessi, Abby, Reene, and Me in my room and you, Sirius, Remus, Derek, and Peter in the guest room."

"Peter's not coming." James stated.

"As in you didn't invite him or as in he can't go?" Lily asked.

James shook his head. "I invited him to come with us but he said he's going home. His mom's been sick for a while now and he's gonna go home and help take care of her."

Lily nodded. "Oh, well, that's sweet of him." James only shrugged. "What? You don't think he should be taking care of his sick mother?"

"It's not that. It's just he hasn't been around a lot, lately. He's always off doing something else. I don't know what's going on with that kid."

"With his mother sick, he just probably has a lot on his mind." Lily responded as they finally reached their compartments again. "Time to go back to our sides of the dance floor."

James laughed. "See you when we get to Kings Cross."

Lily nodded then she and James went into their own compartments to join the different fractions.

* * *

As the group of boys got off the train they started following James. "Are you going to tell us where it is we're going exactly?" Sirius complained.

"No. Where's the fun in that?" James answered.

"I can beat it out of you, you know." Sirius retorted.

James barked out a laugh. "You can try."

"Seeing as we're Apperating there, we kinda need to know where exactly it is we're going." Remus stated. "Otherwise we could have a problem with certain body parts going to different places than the rest of our bodies."

James glanced at Remus over his shoulder. "Who said we're Apperating?" He asked then reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of Keys and shook them in the air.

"Where did you get those?!" Sirius demanded.

"I have my ways." He replied then spotted Lily. "You guys wait here, I wanna talk to Lily for a minute before we leave." His friend just nodded and rolled their eyes at him. "Lily!" James called out as he walked away from his friends and toward Lily. When she saw him coming towards her, James saw her tell the other girls to wait there before she started walking towards him.

"So how are we going to do this?" James asked as he reached Lily.

"That depends, how are you planning on getting to my house?" James showed Lily the car key. "Where did you get a car?" She asked suspiciously.

"Called in a favor from Joe."

"Joe? As in my cousin Joey?"

James nodded. "Yeah, he owed me so I sent him a letter and he sent back a key."

Lily shook her head, but couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist slipping something into his pocket, hopping that both of their groups of friends didn't notice, as she hugged him. "If you didn't catch that I just put the directions to my house in your pocket. Give us about a ten minute head start."

James laughed as they pulled away from each other. "And here I thought you were just coping a feel." He smirked.

Lily laughed, despite herself, and shoved him. "Don't be a jerk." Lily paused then sighed. "Tell me this is going to work, that this is not just going to blow up in our faces."

James smiled reassuringly. "It will work." Lily shook her head. "What?"

"You're just saying that because I told you to."

James shook his head confused. 'Wait, now you've lost me. First you told me to say that and now I'm wrong because I said it? Make up your mind, woman! You're confusing me." He said jokingly.

Lily laughed. "Never mind. Go, I'll see you in a little while."

James smiled before he gave Lily a quick kiss then turned to join his friends, they hung around a couple of extra minutes talking to some other friends before they packed up the car James had gotten then started head towards their destination

Lily and the other girls were picked up by Lily's dad and got back to the house in no time. The Evans lived in a lovely house in a great little neighborhood. The house had two floors, the kitchen, dinning room, and living room were on the first floor and the three bedrooms were on the second, with the laundry room in the basement. It was always so exciting to come home and see her parents again. Lily's mom greeted them all with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. The girls were unpacking and organizing Lily's room when the door bell rang. Lily dashed out of her room and down her stairs to the front door. Lily opened the door and smiled. "Hi guys!" She said cheerily.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sirius exclaimed. "This is where we're staying?!" James just nodded still smiling at Lily.

"Lily, let our guest in!" Lily's mother came up behind her with a sweet smile firmly planted on her face. "Welcome! You must be the young men that are staying with us. I'm Cybil Evans, but please don't call me Mrs. Evans, that's my mother-in-law." The boys stared at Lily's mom in awe the woman couldn't be old enough to have two children in their late teens. She could pass for her late twenties. She had the same scarlet red hair and generous green eyes Lily had. In many ways she was just a slightly older and slightly taller Lily. "Please come in!" She said waving the boys into the house. They stepped inside and placed their trunks on the floor, as Lily closed the door behind them. "So let me guess." Cybil started looking at James first. "You must be James Potter. And Sirius, and Remus, and Derek." She said pointing correctly to each of the boys. Lily smiled, she loved when her mom could do things like that.

"How did you know?" James asked.

Cybil smiled. "You were a give a way," she said pointing to her eyes. "The glasses. Remus, I've seen pictures of with other prefects. Sirius, the matching black hair as James minus the glasses. And Derek, the only one I've never met and have heard little of. I tend to pick up details very quickly." As she smiled, then the group on the landing heard footsteps coming towards and down the stairs.

"Lily, who's here?" Jessi trailed off when she saw the group of guys. She balled up her fist and walked up to Sirius and punched him in the nose with a CRACK! Breaking his nose.


	15. A Pitbull and A Flashback

A Pit-bull and A Flashback

"Ow, dammit!" Sirius exclaimed clamping his hands over his bleeding broken nose.

"Jessica Carmichael!" Cybil scolded. "Upstairs! Now!"

Abby and Reene both grabbed one of Jessi's arms and had to practically drag her back upstairs to Lily's room.

"This is just bloody great!" Sirius complained.

Cybil moved to Sirius' side. "Tilt you head back, dear." She told Sirius. "Can you boys handle this while I go talk to Jessica?" she asked Remus, James, and Derek. The boys nodded and Cybil gave a quick nod back then dashed up the stairs.

"This is all your fault, you know." Sirius said to James, his words sounding nasally because of the break. "I'm here not even five minutes and I've already gotten my nose broken and blood on my shirt." He looked down and saw a small puddle of blood on the floor as well.

"That can all be easily fixed." Remus stated, pulling out his wand. "Come on, now. Face me, Sirius." Sirius hesitated. "Oh don't be a baby! It doesn't hurt that bad and you know it! You've broken your nose at least a dozen times playing Quidditch."

"Yeah, but I usually have an adrenaline rush from playing that I don't really care about the pain."

"Suck it up, Padfoot." James taunted.

"Shut up, James." Sirius snapped. "Just wait till I get my hands on you."

"No more bloodshed in my house." Lily said flatly.

"Who said anything about making him bleed? I'm gonna curse him into next Tuesday!" Sirius retorted.

Remus shook his head, trying not to smile but wasn't succeeding. "Enough stalling, turn around and face me, Sirius."

Sirius moved to face Remus and James smirked. "You wanna hold my hand, Padfoot?"

"Screw you!" Sirius snapped.

"Stop moving around and move your hands away from your face." Remus ordered. Sirius did as he was told. Remus waved his wand "Episkey." and with a small crack Sirius' nose snapped back into place and stopped bleeding. "Ow!" Sirius yelped. Remus shook his head again and smirked, then pointed his wand to the blood on Sirius' clothes, with a wave the blood vanished. Then he did the same to the small pool on the floor.

"Thanks, Remus." Lily smiled. "Let me just put these upstairs." Lily gestured toward the boys' trunks.

"We'll take it." James said but Lily shook her head.

"Don't be silly." Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at the boy's luggage and waved it to the stairs. The trunks flew straight up the stairs and into the guest room. "There, done. Now let's go sit down."

Lily had ushered everyone into the living room, when Reene and Abby came back downstairs. Reene skipped over to Derek and took a seat on his lap. And Abby sat down besides Remus, who slowly moved his hand to interlace his fingers with hers. Abby blushed slightly.

Lily glanced over at Sirius, who was touching his nose gingerly and wincing. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Oh, fantastic!" He said sarcastically. "I love the feeling of my nose being broken, then mending it. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"The sarcasm isn't necessary, Sirius. I'm trying to be nice here. You want me to get you an ice pack or something?" Lily asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to give another rude sarcastic comment but received an elbow to his side by James. So instead Sirius nodded. "Yeah, sorry. An ice pack sounds great, thanks."

Lily nodded, stood, and then walked out of the living and into the kitchen. James stood and followed a second later. He found her breaking ice cubes out of an ice tray over a towel on the kitchen counter. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well, I'd say this break started off with a bang. Actually it was more of a crack."

Lily let out a slight laugh. "Yeah, it definitely has." She sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"It was your idea." He reminded her.

Lily shook her head. "James this is where you say, 'No, Lily this was a brilliant idea. Don't worry it will all work out.'"

James laughed. "I'm not falling for that one again. If I say that, you'll just tell me I said it because you told me too and I'd be wrong again."

Lily smiled. "You're a quick learner."

James turned his head to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "I gotta be with you, love."

Lily smiled wider as she wrapped the towel around the small pile of ice. "Let's get this to Sirius before he complains even more."

James' grip around Lily's waist tightened slightly. "Aw, let him cry a little. I'm perfectly comfortable right here."

"I'm sure you are." A strong, deep male voice came from behind them.

James froze and Lily stiffened, "Crap." Lily silently swore. James dropped his hands and he and Lily slowly turned around. "Hi, daddy." Lily said with a look on her face that reminded her father of when she was a little girl and got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I thought you were upstairs."

Her father was a tall, lean man. And he scared the crap out of James. He was about six feet two inches tall, with short brown hair and a muscular build. Mr. Evans' was clean shaven and looked a lot like a drill sergeant. _I'm in so much trouble._ James thought.

"I can see that." Mr. Evans said, his gaze darting between his daughter and James.

James had to use all of his courage to take a step forward and offer his hand. "Mr. Evans, I'm James Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." He added the 'sir' to hopefully regain some hope for Lily's dad liking him.

Mr. Evans glanced down at James' outreached hand for a moment then took James' hand into his own larger one. His grip was like steel. "Harrison Evans. So you're the boy whose been giving my daughter so many problems over the years."

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, obviously embarrassed.

James just smiled and nodded. "Yes sir." He answered. "I had to do everything I could to get your daughter's attention. I'm just glad I finally got it."

"I wouldn't be so glad if I were you." Harrison said sternly.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled. "Stop it!" She shook her head and sighed. "Save the macho act for someone who believes it. Come on James, let's get this ice to Sirius." Lily said pulling James out of the kitchen, pass Mr. Evans. James could have sworn he heard the man growl. Lily obviously sensed James' anxiety and smiled. "Don't mind him. He's just a big teddy bear." She whispered in his ear.

James shook his head. "More like a pit-bull." He whispered back.

Lily laughed hard. "His bark is worse than his bite, I swear."

James and Lily walked into the living room, and Lily handed Sirius the ice pack she made him. "Well this is going to be an interesting break." Sirius commented.

Remus smirked. "Interesting choice of words, considering you just got your nose broken."

"Shut up."

Everyone else in the room laughed.

* * *

Back up in Lily's room Jessi and Cybil were sitting on Lily's bed in silence. Jessi couldn't bring herself to look up from her hands to even glance at Lily's mother. "Your silence is not helping me understand what just happened down there, Jessica." Cybil said sternly.

"I don't want him here." Jessi replied.

"That's still not very helpful, dear. I thought you two were an item?"

"Not anymore." Jessie said flatly.

Cybil nodded. "I take it Lily didn't inform any of you that the boys were coming." Jessi shook her head no. "Does she or any of the others know why you two aren't together anymore?" Again Jessi shook her head. "I see."

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"Have you thought that if you talk about it, you may be less angry, and it may make you feel a lot better?"

"No." Jessi sighed.

"Why don't you talk to me, honey? You know whatever you say to me won't be discussed with anyone else."

"He just makes me so angry sometimes." Jessi retorted .

Cybil nodded "I understand. Men are aggravating. They're supposed to drive us nuts. They can't help it. It's in their nature."

Jessi smiled for an instant. "It's also in their nature to be jealous assholes."

Cybil's lips curved upward. "Yeah, sometimes that too. Is that what caused this blowout? Sirius being a jealous asshole?"

Jessi couldn't help but let out a laugh at hearing Lily's mom call Sirius an asshole. She nodded. "He had the nerve to accuse me of cheating!" she said obviously outraged. "I have never cheated on him or anyone, for that matter."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because of Joe."

"Joe? My nephew Joe?" Cybil asked. Jessi nodded. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He showed up near the Gryffindor Tower the night of the ball."

~~Flashback~~

Jessi and Sirius both picked up two bottles of Butterbeers and walked over to where Lily and James were about to sit down on a couch. Lily was trying to get her surprise out of James but was unsuccessful. Just as Jessi and Sirius were approaching they heard Lily. "I don't know if I can handle any more of your surprises, James. Last time you surprised me was in our fifth year and you charmed my hair blue."

Both Sirius and Jessi laughed loudly.

"I remember that!" Sirius chuckled. "Was it before her permanent make-up job on you?"

"I don't recall." James said tightly, giving Sirius a very evil glare. "You two intending on handing over one of those drinks?"

Sirius nodded handing him one of the Butterbeers, Jessi did the same for Lily.

"The make-up was after the blue hair," Jessi chimed in. "but before the green skin."

"Mikey! Shut up!" James yelled at him cousin, using the nickname she hated most of all, which got him a punch in the arm from Jessi and a laugh from Sirius.

Lily laughed. "I don't even remember what started all that." Lily smiled. "It feels like forever ago, and yet I still have a little blue left in my hair."

James' head snapped to look at Lily. "You do?!" Lily nodded before turning so her back was to him and lifted up all of her hair and there it was, a thin line of blue hair falling down her back. "Lily, I'm really sorry about that." James said with honesty.

Lily had let go of her hair and turned back around to look at James. She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it. I actually kind of like it. It's my own little secret wild side." She giggled. "No one can see it under the rest of my hair but I know it's there."

James smiled widely. And Jessi and Sirius rolled their eyes at the couple making go-go eyes at each other.

"So when are we going to this little surprise of yours?" Lily asked breaking away from James' gaze.

James checked his watch. "We'll leave in about half an hour. The timing has to be perfect!"

Lily gave James a questioning look. "Perfect for what?"

James smiled. "I already told you. It's a surprise."

Lily looked over to Jessi, who was, like always, sitting on Sirius' lap. "You know." She stated. "I'm sure you do. And you'll tell me."

Jessi just smiled and zipped an imaginary sipper across her lips, causing James and Sirius to both laugh. "She won't tell you." James said smugly. "If she ruins the surprise for you I get to tell the whole school why she got the nickname Mikey from me."

Sirius laughed even harder. "Okay, you gotta tell me that story!" He exclaimed. "Does it count if I ruin the surprise?"

"Sirius Black!" Jessi scolded. "You wouldn't dare!"

"If it was to hear about how you got that nickname, I would so dare!" He laughed,

James shook his head. "Doesn't count."

"Damn" Sirius murmured, and Jessi smiled triumphantly.

"If _you_ ruin it I get to tell about how you got that little scar on your forehead." James grinned evilly.

Jessi looked at Sirius confused. "I thought you got that in a fight with a Slytherin."

James laughed. "That's what he tells people."

"Prongs." Sirius said in a warning tone.

Lily sighed. "Does everyone know about my surprise but me?"

James shook his head. "No, just our friends/"

Lily stared at him. "They _all_ know!?" He nodded. "Remus, Peter, Reene, Abby, Derek, these two?" He nodded again. "I can't believe this! They all have known and none of them told me a thing!" She said sounding annoyed and hurt.

James gave her a squeeze. "It helps when you have a lot of blackmail on your friends." He informed her with a smile. She just rolled her eyes. James stood holding his hand out to Lily. "Come on, be better go change before we leave. You're feet are probably hurting you already with those heals on." He smiled sweetly.

Lily looked down at her feet. She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to help her up.

"We'll see you guys later." James called to Jessi and Sirius as he and Lily walked toward the portrait hole hand in hand.

"I want to know everything when you get back!" Jessi yelled to Lily.

Lily looked over her shoulder at Jessi. "Maybe…If I get to hear the nickname story." She teased.

Jessi laughed and shook her head. When she started to stand up she was held down by Sirius's arms tightening around her waist. She looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd like to know how you got that nickname too." He said with a smirk, then started nuzzling her neck.

"Not gonna happen, doll." Jessi said, still trying to stand up.

Sirius smirked. "Well, then I guess you're not going anywhere."

"Well, then _I_ guess _you're_ not getting any." Jessi said as a dare.

"Ouch that's cruel, babe." Sirius said, loosening his grip on Jessi.

Jessi smiled and rose off Sirius' lap. "And it works every time." She said the gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back, love." Then Sirius made a face. "Don't pout." She teased, "it's unattractive." Then started to walk towards the table at the other end of the common room that had drinks and food spread over it. Standing by the table was Derek with Reene in front of him and his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. They were talking to Remus and Abby, who had Remus' hand on her waist. "Hey kiddies." Jessi greeted them all with a smile as she put her empty bottle of butterbeer with the rest of the rubbish and grabbed a new one along with a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Why don't you lot take this over by Sirius and keep him company, while us ladies here can gossip about who's date is hotter and which one has the biggest package." She said handing the bottle to Derek.

Derek spun Reene around and gave her a confused look. "Is that really what you girls talk about we're not around? Other guys' packages?"

Reene smiled and shrugged. "That's for us to know and you to sit there and worry about."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Oh you're cute." He replied slightly sarcastically, then leaned down pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I know." Reene smirked and pulled him back down for a better kiss. When they parted she gave him a little shove backward. "Now go. It's girl time."

Derek and Remus shook their heads and walked over to Sirius.

Jessi took a swig of her butterbeer and then said. "So, who wants to go first?" Abby turned bright red and all three girls giggled. "So I take it you're having a good time."

Abby nodded. "Remus is really sweet. And I really like him" She said simply. "I love just talking to him."

"Talking with or snogging with him?" Jessi joked.

Abby flushed red again. "He hasn't kissed me yet."

"What?!" Jessi and Reene said in unison rather loudly. All three girls turned to look over at the boys, who were sitting there watching them with confused looks on their faces. The girls all laughed and turned back around. "Sweetie, you need to get on that like now." Jessi said referring to Remus and smirked.

Abby shook her head."I can't. I'm not that bold." She admitted.

Jessi shrugged. "Just work on it." She said simply. "Remember, practice makes perfect."

Reene laughed. "You're awful!" She told Jessi then turned to Abby. "If it's going to happen it will happen in it's own time. You don't need to push it." Abby smiled and nodded.

Jessi sighed. "We'll if no one's going to listen to my advise I'm gonna go for a smoke. Can you girls tell Sirius I'll be back in a little bit?" Abby and Reene nodded. "Thanks." She said as she headed toward the portrait hole, pulling her pack of cigarettes out of her handbag. When she exited the Gryffindor common room she nearly got knocked down by running into a hard body. She stumbled and was prevented from falling by a pair of hands grabbing her upper arms.

"Easy now, sugar." The guy said.

Jessi knew that voice she looked up to see Joey Hale smiling that stupid grin down at her. She couldn't help by grin right back. "You know how I detest being called sugar."

Joey nodded. "I remember. That's why I did it."

Jessi shook her head and laughed. "Always were a pain in my ass, Hale." She said as she threw her arms around his waist to give him a tight hug, which he returned. "It's been a while, hun. I'm going for a smoke break. Come with me and tell me all the new and exciting things you're doing." She said as she started walking, pulling him by his wrist.

"I'm not getting a choice here, am I?"

"Nope." Jessi replied.

Joe laughed and let himself be pulled by Jessi until they got into an empty classroom, that had a large square window on the right wall. Jessi waltzed over to the window and opened it before she perched herself on the windowsill. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She took a long drag and then slowly blew out the smoke. "So, how's the auror training going?"

Joe shrugged as he took the cigarette out of Jessi's hand and took a drag. "Courses could be worse." He said before blowing out smoke. "Most of the instructors don't like me too much. They don't like my attitude."

"Shocking." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Joe shrugged off the comment. "I know they'd love to kick me out of the program but they can't. I'm top of my class in every course."

Jessi shook her head, with a smile, as she took her cigarette back. "Causing trouble as usual, are we?"

Joey grinned. "You know me. I have problems with authority."

Jessi nodded. "I remember." She said then decided to change the subject. "So, you here to patch things up with Reene?" Joey didn't answer, didn't smile, nothing. Jessi shook her head. "Joey, hun, you and Reene are family. This silent treatment thing between the two of you is ridiculous."

"You just don't understand." Joe muttered.

"Then help me to."

"You know what happened between Reene and Malfoy."

Jessi nodded. "I do. If I recall correctly, it was I that informed you of the situation."

"That was part of the problem. It should've been Reene telling me, not you." Joe lowered his head into his hands and sighed.

Jessi took a long, slow drag from her cigarette and exhaled the smoke, all the while watching Joey. "I don't buy it." She finaly says. "There's more to it than that."

Joey lifted his head and sighed. "It just hit too close to home, this time." He said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Jessi asked slightly confused.

"He's gotten inside the castle. The ministry was notified when Tina Rothchild was attacked. That gave us the confirmation that Voldemort has been recruiting inside the school. This is supposed to be the safest place to be, and it's not, it's just as dangerous inside the castle as outside of it. And when I found out about Tina, I put two and two together. That could have been Reene."

Jessi shook her head. "No, Joey. That was different. Tina got attacked by Deatheaters; Reene got into an argument with Lucius Malfoy…" she paused. "No. You think Malfoy's a Deatheater?" Joe nodded. "That's insane! Yes he's an asshole and a bully but do you really think he'd go that far?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, I do. You saw Reene when she was in the Hospital Wing." Jessi nodded. "So, be honest, how bad did she look?"

Jessi lowered her gaze to the floor. "She was pretty badly hurt. Bruises and cuts all over her body, and a big gash on her head. So the argument turned into a deul. It doesn't mean…"

Joe shook his head. "No, Jessi. Listen, we're losing." He sighed. "This thing with Voldemort is getting worse and worse every day. We don't have enough Aurors to protect everyone. The Ministry is sending out advanced trainees to do patrols, raids, and even duels. They've sent me out. I've found bodies of other witches and wizards, other Aurors. I know what I'm gonna find when I go into a house with the Dark Mark floating over it"

"Oh my god." Jessi said, shocked by what Joe was telling her. She couldn't imagine going through all that. "Joey, I...I don't know what to say." She threw her cigarette out the window then sat on his lap and hugged him. "I'm so sorry." She said as his arms wrapped around her, to hug her in return. "I so so sorry hun."

Tears started to roll down from his eyes. "The worst part of it is that I'm beginning to become numb to it all, which scares the living hell outta me."

Jessi just kept on hugging him, because that was all she could think to do to comfort him. Jessi was so wrapped up in comforting Joey, she didn't hear the door to the classroom open.

"That must've been one damn good cigarette." Sirius said flatly, while standing in the door way.

"Sirius." Jessi said as she looked up at him and started to rise off Joey's lap.

Sirius held up a hand and shook his head. "No, don't get up on my account." He said as he started to leave.

"Sirius, wait." Jessi said as she stood and took a step toward Sirius. "You're jumping to the wrong conclusion."

Sirius stopped and turned back around to face Jessi and Joey. When he looked at Joey, who was now standing by the chair he was sitting on, his fist clenched tight. "No, Jessi, I think I made the right conclusion."

Joey ran a hand through his hair. "I think now's a good time for me to leave." He said as he walked towards the door.

But Sirius blocked his way. "Oh, don't leave on my account. You two were having such a lovely moment."

"Sirius, enough!" Jessi yelled. She was practically shaking. "Let him pass."

Sirius stepped out of the way and Joey walked out the door. Sirius watched Joey leave then shook his head as he turned back to Jessi. "You know, I really thought this time would be different. I thought this time would last."

"Sirius, you don't know the whole story." Jessi argued.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't want it." He turned and started out the door. "I saw enough of it." He said over his shoulder.

Jessi's anger rose as she caught up with Sirius. "What's wrong with you?! You're just gonna walk away without listening to anything I have to say?!"

Sirius didn't stop walking. "What's left to say, Jessi?" He said as they continued to walk towards the Gryffindor common room. "I know you're a flirt but—"

"What?! A flirt?! Are you serious right now?!"

"Always am." He said sarcastically then gave the password for the common room. "And you are a flirt. You flirt with every guy in this castle, everyone sees it."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jessi practically shrieked as they walked into the common room.

Sirius anger finally got the better of him and he stopped and whipped around to face her. "Oh don't act so innocent. Basically the entire castle knows you are far from innocent." He said roughly.

That was the last straw. Jessi walked closer to Sirius. "How dare you!" She said then smacked him across the face then turned to head to her dormitory. Sirius started to go after her when she turned and gave him a scorching glare. "Don't you dare try to follow me, Sirius Black! Once you stop being an egotistical jackass, then I'll considering talking to you again." She snapped before running up the stairs to her dorm. Sirius grunted then stormed to his dormitory.

~~End of Flashback~~


	16. The S Word and a Snowbrawl

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me sooooooooooo long to put chapter 16 up! I've been really really busy with work and my bonkers family! But it's finally here and i'm working hard on chapter 17! I want to give a specail shout out to my friends Kaite and Allie for reviewing and editing the chapter...they have been amazing! I hope you all enjoy and i love reading your feedback! The next chapter will be out as soon as i can! Love you all! ENJOY!

3 Mika

* * *

As Jessi finished her story, Lily's mom sat there absorbing all the information she had just heard. "I have to tell you," Cybil started, "as a mother, I have to say that hitting Sirius was the wrong thing to do." Jessi opened her mouth to speak but Cybil shook her head. "But as another woman, I say serves him right." Jessi cracked a smile. "Still, even if he did deserve it, it was just a misunderstanding and I believe that both of your tempers got the best of you and made the situation worse than it was." Cybil said somewhat sternly.

"He made me so mad." Jessi whispered.

"I understand that but I believe you both should talk this out together. I think he acted the way he did because of his feelings for you. He was jealous and hurting. He didn't handle it well and lashed out." Cybil stated as she rose from the bed. "Take your time and think about that and then talk to him. When both of you are calm enough, you should be able to sort through all this." She said then smiled before exiting Lily's room.

Jessi sat there not sure if she went downstairs she could refrain from hitting Sirius again. So instead she just sat there on Lily's bed thinking.

The next couple of days went by relatively quickly; Christmas was just three days away. Jessi and Sirius were being civil when forced to being around each other but mostly avoided one another rather effectively. The girls had taken a girl's day to finish all their Christmas shopping and the boys had done the same thing. Before dinner, everyone was split up in little groups around the house. Jessi, Lily, and James were sitting in Lily's room; Sirius, Derek, and Reene were in the living room; Remus had taken Abby out on a date for the day. Jessi had finally shared with Lily all the details of the fight with Sirius and was now being lectured about talking to him from Lily and James.

"You need to talk to him!" Lily said sternly, while sitting on her bed next to James.

"I don't _need_ to do anything." Jessi retorted from the rocking chair across the room.

"Okay, then you _should_ talk to him." Lily corrected herself.

Jessi shook her head. "I wouldn't know where to begin even if I wanted to."

"You could start with a simple hello." James chimed in.

"Shut up, Booger." Jessi snapped.

"James." Lily warned.

"This is one of those moments when no matter what I say I'm wrong, isn't it?" James asked looking between the two girls.

"Yes." Both girls said in unison.

James nodded. "Okay, now is a good time to go pretend I have something better to do…"

"Sounds good." Lily said with a smile. James gave her a wink then left the room.

"You have him trained well." Jessi remarked with a smirk.

"I don't have him anything. We're not in a relationship. I don't know what we are. But I don't want to talk about James and me. I want to talk about you and Sirius." Lily replied then patted next to her on the bed, a motion for Jessi to come and sit next to her. Jessi sighed and crossed the room to sit beside Lily.

"I do miss him." Jessi whispered, as if not really wanting to admit it to herself much less anyone else. "But at the same time, I'm still so angry with him."

"You'll continue to be angry with him until you and he talk it out." Lily responded.

"Talking about our feelings has never been a strong suit of his or mine." Jessi said sourly.

"Then that's something you guys should work on if you want to get back together." Lily paused and looked Jessi straight in the eyes. "You _do_ want to get back together, right?"

Jessi looked down, away from Lily's questioning gaze, and into her own hands in her lap, and nodded.

Lily looked over at the door and smiled. "Good." She said standing up and walking to where Sirius and James where now standing. "Then you two talk while me and James…. go… somewhere else."

Jessi's head snapped up and she was staring straight into Sirius' eyes. She turned her gaze to James and gave him an evil glare. _Clearly this was all a set up. James went and got Sirius while Lily distracted me._ "Booger, just wait. Payback's a bitch and so am I." she warned.

James just laughed and pushed Sirius into the room and pulled Lily out, closing the door after her. Sirius stood there awkwardly. He cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his messy long hair. Then he turned around and put his hand on the doorknob.

"They locked it." Jessi stated, not bothering to get up from her spot on Lily's bed.

Sirius kept his back to Jessi and his hand still on the doorknob but he did turn his head slightly towards Jessi. "How do you know?"

She gave him a "get real" look. "Think about who we are talking about."

Sirius sighed, turned around, and leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest. "You gonna hit me again?" He asked warily, keeping his distance from her.

"Do you deserve to be hit again?" Jessi said lifting an eyebrow in question.

Sirius shrugged. "Probably. I usually do something worth getting hit for." When the edges of Jessi's lips curved up for a brief moment, Sirius let himself relax a little. He was hoping for no more bloodshed, especially his own… again.

They both stood and sat there in awkward silence for what felt like hours before Jessi sighed. "They're probably not going to let us out until we talk."

"We have talked and we haven't had any more bloodshed." He paused and moved his head towards the door. "There we talked, now let us out!"

"Not good enough Sirius!" James yelled through the door.

"You git!" Sirius bellowed as he back kicked the door he was leaning against and smirked when he heard the satisfactory "ow!" come from James.

"You're listening at the God damn door?" Sirius yelled.

"Of course not!" James replied. "That would be an invasion of privacy!"

Sirius shook his head in anger while Jessi, who was still sitting on the bed, had her entire body trembling with laughter. "Just you wait, Potter!" Sirius warned. "You better be prepared to pay when I get out of here."

"That's if you can catch me!" James yelled back.

"You better believe I will!" Sirius retorted.

Jessi shook her head, fighting back the laughter bubbling up inside of her. "You're not giving him much incentive to let us out of here."

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anyway. They'll only let us out when _they're_ good and ready to do so."

Jessi nodded. "They'll only be ready after we talk. Speaking of which, how much of my talk with Lily did you hear?" She asked nervously, praying he didn't hear anything at all.

Sirius shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Not everything. I just heard the part about you wanting to get back together with me." He said, unable to look away from Jessi's face, searching her eyes. Trying to find a hint of something, he didn't know what.

"Oh." Jessi said not being able to keep eye contact with Sirius.

"Is that really what you want?" Sirius asked.

"Even if I say it is, it wouldn't change anything."

"It would change everything!" Sirius said so earnestly that Jessi had to look up and meet his gaze.

With the laughter gone now, Jessi's anger was starting to bubble. "How? After everything that was said and done?" She shook his head. "No. It changes nothing."

Sirius shook his head and walked over to Jessi and knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. When she tried to pull her hands free Sirius held them tight. "It changes things because I want to be with you too." He said honestly. "I know we both said some hurtful things." Jessi gave him a raised eyebrow. "Okay, mostly I said some hurtful things. But I was upset and a little drunk. I rushed to conclusions and that wasn't fair to you. I know that. I should've listened to you. I'm…" he sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jessi smiled. "That stung a little didn't it?" She teased, giving his hands a little squeeze.

Sirius lowered his head onto their joined hands and let out a shaky breath. "You have no idea."

Jessi let out a laugh. "Thank you Siri." Sirius lifted his head up and smiled at her. She had used her affectionate nickname for him and it gave him hope. "And I'm…I'm s…sorry too. I shouldn't have hit you…twice."

Sirius' smile widened. "See, it's not that easy saying the 's' word, is it? And it's okay. I deserved the original slap and probably the punch too."

Jessi laughed. "The 's' word? You're such a five year old."

Sirius' smile turned into a cheeky smirk as he rose so that he was at eye level with Jessi. "Yeah, but you find it charming and adorable."

"Try annoying." She teased.

"Shut up." Sirius said before crushing his lips against Jessi's. Jessi instantly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. They were so wrapped up in the heated kiss that they didn't hear the door to Lily's bedroom swing open.

"About damn time!" James said sounding very pleased with himself. "I was worried we'd have to keep you two locked up all day!"

Sirius and Jessi pulled apart and looked at the doorway. James was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and a satisfied smirk firmly planted across his lips. Lily was standing behind him, hiding her face in her hands to contain her laughter. James was so preoccupied giving himself a mental slap on the back he didn't notice Sirius slyly slipping out his wand between his and Jessi's bodies and pointing it at James. Then, with a quick flick of the wrist Sirius sent a spell at James' head.

"AH! God damn it!" James wailed, shaking his head with his new green hair falling into his face. "Really Sirius?" James complained. "A spell at my head?" Sirius nodded and Jessi and Lily started shrieking with laughter. "Great! Now I'm gonna have cotton mouth for a week!" James yelled as he pounced on Sirius, causing Jessi to jump further back on the bed to stay out of the boy's way. "Plus, green is so not my color!"

Lily, who was still laughing, came over to her bed to sit next to Jessi and watch the show. "Do they wrestle often?" She asked Jessi between laughs.

Jessi nodded. "Yeah and it's even more gay when they wrestle in just boxers."

Lily almost snorted she was laughing so hard. The boys, on the other hand, froze in shock. James had Sirius pinned on his stomach on the floor and in a headlock. "Hey!" Both boys yelled. "We're not gay; we're manly!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sirius chimed in. "We're manly men and manly men wrestle. It's not gay, it's masculine!"

The girls laughed and ignored the boy's outburst. "I'm not sure how comfortable I am having them sleeping in the same room anymore." Lily teased. "I'll be worried what they're doing in there…ew." Jessi's sides started to hurt because she was laughing so hard.

James growled and got off Sirius and leapt at Lily, managing to straddle her on the bed. She fell backward onto her back with a **squeak**. "I'll give you something to worry about." He teased as he started tickle-torturing her.

Sirius and Jessi stood back and laughed, while they watched the scene in front of them. James had Lily pinned down, unable to do more than wiggle. The two of them watched as Lily tried to fight off James' tickling hands.

Lily shrieked with laughter. "AH! Okay! Okay! You win! YOU WIN! I give up!"

James' hands stilled. "Now, take it back." He said in a tone he would have used if he were talking to a four year old who was in trouble.

"I take it back." Lily huffed out reluctantly.

James smiled and shook his head. "Not good enough. Finish it. Say, I take it back, James. You're not…."

"You suck." Lily spat, trying not to smile.

"No, love, I believe that is what you're supposed to be taking back." James teased and Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth.

Lily sighed and used her best kid in trouble voice and said. "I take it back, James. You're not gay and I don't have to worry about you fooling around with other guys." James nodded with a satisfied smirk on his face as he dismounted Lily. "Now Sirius on the other hand I still might have to worry about." Lily added, causing James and Jessi to laugh.

"HEY!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why are you bringing me back into this? If I jump you like James did, I'd get killed…no fair!"

Everyone in the room laughed. "He's got a point, you know." James said to Lily. "My best mate has to defend his honor somehow and if he does try to jump you like I did, Jessi and I might actually kill him this time." Everyone stayed there and thought about this. After a minute, James' head snapped up with a cheeky grin. "I got it!" He yelled excitedly.

"What?" Jessi said looking skeptically at him.

"Snowball fight! Boys versus girls!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Lily said. "We're not ten, James."

"I know, but it will be fun! You afraid of a little snowball war Lils?" James teased.

Lily shook her head. "I am not!" she stated.

James smirked. "Yes, you are. Cause you know you'd lose."

Lily placed her hands on her hips. "No way! You're on!"

James laughed and Sirius made an excited **whoop. **"I'm gonna go and get Reene and Derek. This is gonna be fun!" Sirius said before he ran out of the room.

Jessi rolled her eyes. "James go and change. I want to make sure you're nice and warm before we kick your ass and cover you in snow."

James shook his head. "When will you learn, Mikey, I always win." He said as he strutted out the door of Lily's bedroom.

"Bite me!" Jessi replied.

James poked his head back into the room. "No can do, cuz, that would be incest." He laughed, closed the door to Lily's room, and then went to change.

Jessi made a disgruntled sound then threw a pillow at the closed door. "He's really irritating sometimes."

Lily laughed. "Yeah but he's your cousin."

"Yeah but he's your….whatever." Jessi replied pathetically.

"My whatever?"

Jessi shrugged. "It's the best I got considering you said you're not in a relationship with him." Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

The Battle field was fresh. The snow was untouched and perfect for the snow battle that was about to commence. The line was drawn in the middle of yard with the two teams standing on either side of it. Both teams were bundled in their snow gear; heavy jackets, snow-pants, gloves, scarves, hats. On one side of the line stood Lily, Jessi, and Reene; on the other side stood James, Sirius, and Derek. Lily looked over the boys with her hands on her hips. "What are the rules?" She asked.

"Rules?" Sirius laughed. "There's only one rule…there are no rules."

Lily shook her head. "Every game has rules."

"This isn't a game." Sirius scoffed. "It's a battle royal!"

Lily rolled her eyes and James took a step toward Lily. "What rules did you have in mind?" He asked.

"No magic."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"NO magic! This is a Muggle area and those two houses you see on either side of my backyard are inhabited by Muggles. I'm not risking exposing the magical world over a snowball fight. So, **no magic**!"

James nodded in agreement and Sirius whined, "Fine!"

"Anything else?"

Lily nodded. "This is a snowball war not a snow wrestling war. So I propose we stay on our respected sides, no going into each other's territory."

Sirius made an exasperated sound. "Oh, come on! You're taking all the fun out of this!" He whined.

Jessi laughed. "You're just mad because Lily's making this a fair fight and you want to cheat."

"Exactly! That's no fun!" Sirius exclaimed.

The group of friends all laughed. James nodded and stretched out his hand to Lily. "You've got yourself a deal." Lily shook James' hand and the two groups separated to their sides of the battlefield. "Twenty minutes to build a fort then the battle begins!" James informed everyone. Both teams got to work and with the small amount of time little bit of cheating, by Sirius using magic, they finished their forts. The boys made one strong structure with three sides; to hide behind, in the middle of their half of the backyard. The girls, on the other hand, made three separate structures, spread out on their half of the yard, but each of the structures were just one solid wall of snow. Both teams also managed to create a decent supply of snowballs at their respected forts.

"Oy! You girls ready yet?" Sirius yelled as he stood up, leaving the safety of the boys' fort. "I'd like to get his war started if you d—AHHHHHH!" His little rant was shortened by a snowball hitting him square in the face. "WHO DID THAT?" He demanded while brushing the bitter cold snow off his face. His answer came in the form of another snowball to the face and a giggle from Jessi.

"Will you duck down, moron!" James yelled, pulling Sirius down, behind the fort. "Your girlfriend is going to drown you with snow if you keep standing there like a git."

In an instant snowballs were flying everywhere. Soon the boys realized they were at a disadvantage to the girls. Since the girls had three separate forts they were able to come at the boys from different angles. And their snowballs were making more contact then the boys were. A drenched James adjusted and cleaned his fogged up glasses then looked at the equally drenched Derek and Sirius. "Time to change the rules, gentlemen." He said with a mischievous smile. "We're gonna use magic to create a constant flow of snowballs flying at all three of their bases. And while they're distracted taking cover were gonna each take a fort and sneak-attack them."

"I love the way you think, Prongs." Sirius grinned. "We each take our own girlfriends?" James nodded. "Good. I got a score to settle with that cousin of yours."

James laughed and the boys set to work to make a giant pile of snowballs, all the while still getting pelted by the girls' snowballs. Once they decided they had made enough they bewitched the snow to start flying by itself. Once the heard the squeals of panic from the girls they knew their moment had arrived. Slowly and quietly each of the boys snuck up on their respected girls.

Lily was ducked behind her wall waiting for the boys to run out of ammo. She heard a yelp come from her right and then another from her left. She assumed that Jessi and Reene had probably taken a snowball to their faces so she kept herself in a crouched position behind the wall. Next thing she knew she had a pair of arms around her, lifting her off the ground. She screamed as she sprawled backward into the snow. James quickly straddled her hips and captured her hands. "WHAT IN THE WORLD? JAMES!" She shrieked then looked to her right. Reene was in the same position as she was with Derek. And to her left so was Jessi with Sirius. Yet the snowballs were still flying at their forts. "You cheated!" She accused James.

He just shrugged. "Circumstances changed. "

Lily struggled. "You mean you were getting your butts handed to you and you didn't like it."

"Pretty much." James smirked.

"You're such a prat!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah maybe but you still like me." James said as he lowered his head and pressed his cold lips to hers.

Releasing Lily's hands to frame her face was James' first mistake. The second was letting her get her arms around his neck. As soon as she did that she stuffed two handfuls of snow down the back of his jacket. "AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the ice cold snow started to melt on his skin.

Lily used this moment to switch their positions so she was on top. "And I still win." She said with satisfaction.

James shook his head. "And you say I cheat."

Lily shrugged "All's fair in love and war."

"Ain't that the truth?" Sirius exclaimed, climbing off of Jessi then helping her to her feet. Derek did the same for Reene. Lily got off of James and held out her hand to him. He accepted her help in standing. And all six friends shivered in the cold. "You know that was fun and all but can we go inside and warm up now?" Sirius whined. The other five agreed and they all dashed inside to get out of their wet clothes and into some dry ones. In the process of changing Abby and Remus had returned and once everyone was in warm and comfortable clothes the eight friends coupled up in the living with hot mugs of cocoa and a warm fire blazing in the fire place.


	17. Of Parties, Rings, and Pigs

Christmas Eve was always a big event at the Evans household. The Evans Family Christmas Eve Party was infamous; tons of people, plenty of food, good liquor, and generous amounts of laughter. The morning of Christmas Eve was usually chaotic, but the seven extra sets of hands around the house made things run a little smoother. Lily and Reene were in the kitchen helping Cybil cook while Abby, Jessi, Sirius, James, Remus, and Derek were helping Mr. Evans set up the house. This included moving furniture, putting up decorations, and selecting the music. Abby and Jessi were elected to choose the records for the night while the boys had to help move and decorate, without magic.

"What's the point in being able to do magic if we can't use it?" Sirius whispered into James' ear.

"Because it makes me look good in front of Lily's dad." James whispered back and Sirius rolled his eyes.

While the boys were hard at work, the girls were in the kitchen having a blast. "He really did that?!" Cybil laughed. "So that's why you have that little strip of blue in your hair?"

Lily shrugged. "Pretty much. I could have gotten it all out but I decided to leave that little strip."

"To remember him." Cybil stated.

Lily blushed. "Mum! That's not the reason!"

Cybil chuckled. "I think it is." She said in a sing-song voice and Reene nodded her head in agreement. "It obvious you like the boy. And you have a constant reminder of him." Lily's cheeks turned scarlet. "And now the two of you are a couple. Makes perfect sense to me."

"We're not a couple." Lily stated.

"You act like a couple." Reene added. Lily turned a death glare at Reene. "Okay, maybe I'm wrong." She washed her hands at the sink and dried them off. "I'm just gonna go help Jessi and Abby with music, okay Aunt Cybil?"

Cybil nodded and once Reene was gone turned her attention back to her daughter. "Why don't you think you and James are a couple?"

Lily shrugged. "We haven't discussed it. He only asked me to the ball, not to be his girlfriend."

Cybil shook her head. "My brilliant daughter you baffle me sometimes. You are incredibly intelligent and yet sometimes amazing oblivious."

"MUM!" Lily exclaimed.

"Darling, you know I love you. So I'm saying this because I love you. You and James are in a relationship whether you've discussed it or not. If it makes you feel better to talk it out with him then do so. Otherwise accept it and enjoy it!"

"I wouldn't even know how to start that conversation even if I wanted to." Lily sighed.

"Which you do."

"Mum." Lily said in a warning tone.

Cybil chucked and threw her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. Change of subject. Honestly, all you teenagers with your trouble communicating with one another!"

"That's not exactly a change of subject, mum." Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

Cybil shrugged. "I know. I'm your mother, which gives me the right not to change the subject if I don't feel like it. So deal with it." Lily shook her head and went back to cooking. Not long after that most everything was ready for the party. There were a couple of dishes in the oven but Cybil told Lily she could handle it. She dismissed her daughter from kitchen duty and told her to go shower and change for the party. Since she was the last one done with chores she was also the last to shower, leaving her without hot water. She took the quickest and coldest shower she'd ever had in her life then ran to her room to change. Reene was still there putting on her lip gloss, her final touch.

"Jessi and Abby all done?" Lily asked.

Reene nodded. "How was the shower?" She teased.

Lily scoffed. "Cold as hell, as you bloody well know."

Reene laughed. "Yeah, sorry, but when you have ten people in once house the last couple of people to shower are gonna have to suffer. Shame it had to be you." She said in a fake sympathetic tone. "Take your time getting ready. We showered early in an attempt for hot water. So you have plenty of time." She checked herself over in her mirror and nodded with satisfaction. "I'm going to go save Darek from those crazy excuses of men that we have in this house." Lily laughed and Reene blew her a kiss and left the room. Lily went into one of her drawers and grabbed a random shirt and a pair of pants to wear while she put on her make and did her hair. And just to make herself feel better after the cold shower she went over to her record player and put on _All my Lovin _by the Beetles.

* * *

James was sitting in hell. Okay, maybe hell was a bit strong but his mood was not the greatest after the world's coldest shower and to top things off he was now sitting in Lily's living room surrounded by couples. Granted, these couples were all of his friends, but he was sitting here by himself surrounded by all his coupled friends without Lily. _Where is Lily?_ He thought to himself. Wanting a chance to get Lily alone he went in search of her. When James walked up to Lily's room he smiled when he heard the music playing full blast from inside. He shook his head and knocked loudly.

"Hang on a sec!" Lily yelled over the music. A second later the music was lowered and then the door opened. Lily was in a fitted baby blue halter top, a pair of black short shorts, and a towel wrapped around her head. "James!" She shrieked, grabbed the towel off her head and threw it behind her. Her wet ruby hair tumbled down like a wave of fire around her face.

James chuckled "You could've left the towel on, it was cute." He teased.

"Shut up." She said, her cheeks turning almost as red as her hair.

James smirked. "You gonna let me in or do I have to stand out here?"

"I'm in the process of changing for the party!"

James shrugged. "So? Maybe I can help pick something out."

Lily rolled her eyes and opened her door and let James inside and went to her record player and turned it off. When she turned and faced him she blushed. "I was just finishing my makeup. What's up?"

James walked over to her, pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. After giving her a slow and lingering kiss he whispered, "I've barely gotten to see you all week. It's been killing me."

Lily blushed and didn't know how to respond. The conversation with her mother had jarred her and she was now second guessing herself. Was she in a relationship with James? The idea had her head spinning and she felt like it might explode!

"You're overanalyzing something again." James stated. "I can almost see the gears moving inside your head. What's bothering you?" Lily shook her head. "Spit it out." James coaxed then gave her a feather light kiss.

Lily sighed. "James, what is this?"

James gave her a puzzled look. "A kiss." Lily shook her head. "Okay, so then what is what?"

"This." She gestured first to him then herself. "Us. What is this?"

James' smile was slow and cheeky. "I thought that was pretty obvious."

Lily sighed in frustration. "We haven't discussed this at all so how can it be obvious? Are we friends who went on one date and who kiss on occasion? Are we a couple? Do we even want to be a couple?" Lily rambled. "There are just so many unanswered questions. We need to ta—"

James placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lily, breathe." He smiled tenderly. "See I knew you were overanalyzing something."

"James!"

He chuckled. "Okay, well, to answer one of your questions, I would love to be a couple with you. And I'd like to assume that we are one, but being part of a couple is not just my choice. It's yours as well. So, what do you say?"

Lily exhaled. "James—"

"Okay I'm gonna stop you there and tell you to stop scrutinizing every detail of this. Shut down that incredibly intelligent brain of yours and listen to your heart. What do you feel? Do you like me?" Lily smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay that's good. Do you like spending time with me?" Again Lily nodded. "Okay, another good sign. And the kisses aren't too shabby either, right?"

"James!" Lily laughed.

"What? It's a fair question." Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lils. I need an answer here." He teased.

Lily pursed her lips. "Fine. I enjoy kissing you. Happy?"

James smirked. "Very." He said before giving her a soft kiss. "I guess it was a little arrogant on my part to just assume we were a couple, but I'd like to give it a go. So, I know I've asked a million times before but no teasing this time. What do you say, Lils? Be my girlfriend?"

Lily caught her lower lip between her teeth in uncertainty. "What if it doesn't work out?"

James shrugged. "We'll never know unless we try. Take a chance on us. You and I both know it's worth a shot."

Lily's cheeks burned with her blush. She very much wanted to be James' girlfriend and that terrified her more than anything. She was risking her heart and was scared it might get broken. But James was right there was no way to know for sure unless she tried. "Alright." She said with a smile.

"Alright?"

"Alright, let's give this a try."

"Give this a try?"

"Yes."

"A relationship?"

"Yes."

"With me."

"James!"

"Okay, just making sure." He teased then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close then lifting her off the ground to spin her around. He couldn't contain his excitement. When he placed her back on the ground he gave the most tenderness of kisses. "So does this mean you're gonna introduce me to your family as your boyfriend?" James asked sounding a little too excited at the idea.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now stop gloating and leave so I can change!" She said giving him a playful shove towards the door.

"Can't I stay?" said James, a slight grin on his face.

"Not while I'm changing!"

"Not nice!" He moped. "Not a great start to a relationship." He said in mock disapproval. "You have to learn to be nicer to your boyfriend." Lily placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Oookaay. That's definitely my queue to leave." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and dashed out of her room. Lily smirked, having gotten her way, then preceded to get ready for the party.

* * *

The party was in full swing and everyone was having a fantastic time. Reene and Derek hardly left the dance floor, Abby and Remus were cuddling most of the time by the fireplace talking, Jessi and Sirius had disappeared very early into the evening and hadn't been seen since. Lily and James where everywhere; Greeting people, dancing, eating. Lily was in shock at how at ease James seemed to be around her parents' friends and family. Lily couldn't help feeling relieved that her sister and her pig of a boyfriend hadn't shown up yet. But no sooner had the thought crossed her mind the front door opened and in walked her twig of a sister and her lard filled boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. Petunia and Vernon were instantly greeted by their parents. Lily watched the interaction as tension started spreading over her body. James must have sensed her change in mood because the hand he had on her waist gave a reassuring squeeze.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear.

Lily gave a quick nod then noticed that her parents were now waving at her and James to come over and greet the new arrivals. Lily sighed and walked over with James.

"Petunia, Vernon." Lily said trying her hardest not to sound as sad as she felt. She missed the sister she grew up with; the one that was once her best friend. "I'm glad you were able to make it. This is my boyfriend, James." She said gesturing towards James, who stretched out his hand to them. Petunia merely nodded at her sister without even making eye contact with her. And she and Vernon completely ignored James' presence. James slowly lowered his hand, realizing that these people had no interest in meeting him or talking with Lily. Anger started to bubble in him at these new comers who were treating Lily so rudely. He tightened his hold on her, in a protective manner.

"Oh Mummy, Daddy, Vernon and I have some really exciting news!" Petunia practically squealed, turning her full attention to her parents.

Lily used this as the perfect opportunity to walk away. When they were far enough away James pulled Lily into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry James. I can't believe you had to be treated that way. She didn't used to be like this."

"Don't worry about it, Lils." Said James, using his affectionate nickname for her. "You did warn me about her on the train.

Lily nodded and then heard a shriek come from her mother. James and Lily turned to see Petunia practically jumping up and down with delight as she flashed a diamond ring on her left hand ring finger. "Oh god!" Lily groaned. "She's actually agreed to marry that self-righteous pig."

"Lily Evans!" James exclaimed. "I have never heard you talk about anyone like that." He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "I kinda like it." He teased.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well it's true and now the two of them are going to turn this whole Christmas party into an engagement party."

Lily was not wrong about that. When the night was nearly over everyone at the party was toasting Petunia and Vernon. Finally guests started to leave and Lily was slowly but surely able to breathe again. James was such a help, he did anything and everything he could to keep Lily from dwelling on her sister. Eventually the party was over. All the guest had left and Lily's mom and dad had gone to bed. Only the eight friends were left sitting together around the fireplace in couples. Well, they thought they were the only ones left. They were proven wrong when Petunia and Vernon sauntered over to them.

"Lillian." Petunia said in her most condescending tone while holding onto Vernon's hand.

Lily lifted her head off James' shoulder to look up at her sister. "Oh so now you're acknowledging my existence?" Lily irritation hung heavy in the air.

Petunia ignored her snide comment. "I'm sure you've heard Vernon and I are getting married."

"Really?" Lily's voice dripped with sarcasm. "So that's what that party was tonight. A celebration for your engagement! Oh, wait it was our family Christmas Party that you turned into a celebration all for you." James started rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down. He's never seen her like this.

"Bitterness is very unbecoming, Lillian. The only reason I'm saying anything to you is because I wanted to let you know that you will not be invited to the wedding."

"Whatever you say, Petunia."

you and all of your freak friends as far away from my wedding as possible."

"Hey!" James snapped. He couldn't take anymore of this. He was not willing to let anyone speak to Lily that way. He started to stand but Lily stopped him with a hand to his shoulder and a quick shake of her head.

"Good-bye Petunia. I hope you are truly happy." Said Lily, only managing to get that out. Her sarcasm and snappy quips were now replaced by a sadness she didn't realize she was feeling.

Petunia scoffed and turned on her heal followed by a very smug Vernon.

"Happy Christmas." Lily mumbled once they were out the front door. "Gotta love good old fashion family drama." She sighed and rested her head back on James' shoulder. James absent mindingly started running his fingers through her long scarlet hair. He had no idea the comfort that had on her.

Sirius let out a breath. "Well that's definitely one way to end an evening."


End file.
